Serendipity
by BlueyO
Summary: Being blind never stopped Amy from wanting to be normal. She crosses paths with Sonic, a rude yet charming character that she has to deal with on her first high school experience. Only, Will she be able to reach her goals without falling for this young fellow or will it all come tumbling down? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Zemblanity

**I'M BACK AND WITH GREATER PROMISES!**

**Haha, A new year for new creativities to the world. This story was inspired by a few Korean Dramas/Movies, a few video games I played and songs which is a first for me but it only makes things better. It'd be funny if you guess could guess each one I go ideas from, well enjoy it. ^.^**

**"Three Little Birds" Bob Marley**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Zemblanity**

_I cannot see._

_The world around me is a blur, but I try my hardest to fit in._

_I tell you it is not easy, but all I wanna do is be normal, and I pretty much am._

_If I had to be honest about life, being blind and all, I would say that I'm living alright…_

"Amy be careful!"

Amy shook her head after hitting her head on the door. There was a small sting but Amy didn't pay too much thought into it. Hands roamed around her arms and brought her into her friend's safe grip.

"Are you okay?" Her friend chuckled, rubbing Amy's head.

"I am, but where did my stick fall to?" Amy bend down and used her hands to try to find where her white cane, the only instrument that would allow her to see her way through life. She had dropped it somewhere after she'd trip over a threshold. Her friend came down with her and grabbed the stick that was only a few inches from her reach and handed it to her. Amy's hand surveyed the item and once she felt the strong metal tip of her cane she grabbed ahold to it and smiled.

"Thank you Cream." Amy said delighted to have her cane back.

"No problem, anyway, what brings you here?" Cream asked helping her over to a sofa from her house's living room and after she was seated Cream took her seating as well.

"I came to talk to you about something that has been on my mind for quite while now." Amy said, folding her cane up.

Cream tilted her head to the side and blinked twice. "What is it?"

"I am a normal hedgehog; therefore I also want to be able to be treated as one. I would like to be able to go to Station Square High too!" Amy said beginning to image what life in a real high school would be like.

Appalled, Cream shook her head. "What?!"

"Half of my life has already consisted of me not going to a real school with mobians who could see. I want senior year to be the year I can actually have fun and meet new friends. Cream, I want to graduate from that high school." Amy insisted, sounding as if she were pleading for her permission.

But permission was far from it. Cream bit her lip and looked around her house hoping no one was around but she remembered her mom, Vanilla, was out buying groceries. Amy's smile disappeared and her amused face faded when Cream never replied.

"It is not that bad of an idea if you think about it." Amy muttered.

"I know, but have you told your Grandpa? Or your Aunt?" Cream asked, concerned.

"My aunt is on an important business trip and so she has that to take care of, but my grandpa wants to make sure I have someone by my side if I do go." Amy said, leaning back on the soft cushion.

Cream sighed but couldn't help to smile at Amy's determination. Amy wasn't afraid neither of what people said nor of what they thought of her. When Amy's mind was set on a goal, she faced it head on, but even her strong-will nature was dangerous. School wasn't the way she had been told of, nice people, teachers who taught you well, sunshine and rainbows. The mobians in Station Square high would crush dreams and any other hope you carried and she didn't want that for Amy.

"You won't be alone. I'll be there with you, but…" Cream stopped and left Amy wondering. "It won't be easy. You can't see so then how will you be able to read, write and get lunch, not knowing what you'll be getting."

Amy laughed but her eyes narrowed, "Everything has a solution. All I could do really is get used to it,"

Cream got up from her seat and walked up to her grabbing her shoulders. "I'll help you get in, but is this really what you want?"

Amy had no idea what faith had in store for her, but she did know that if she didn't start now nothing would ever start. She's to be handicap her entire life, but all she wants is to be independent and free. It wouldn't hurt to be the only different student in school, but what awaited her in that school was out of her reach. Amy clapped her hands together and smirked, "So when do we get started?"

_:~X~:_

School.  
It was the start of a new semester and everyone bowled into the hallways, exchanging class cards and teasing each other about the horrifying teachers they had to encounter. A group in particular stood in front of their lockers and chatting as two cute freshmen bunnies came passing by them and a pair of green orbs eyed them. A blue hedgehog grin spread across his muzzle and he chuckled, "Guys," he smacked his friend's shoulder and nodded his head towards them. "Take a load of this year's catch,"

An echidna grinned mischievously, its violet eyes illuminated by the bunnies' natural attraction. "Yup, I can feel it. No harder than last year."

The two others who tagged along with him were a black hedgehog and a red shelled Armadillo that snickered once the two bunnies had gone right pass them. The blue hedgehog cleared his throat and his back leaned on the locker. "I say it'll be easier now that were seniors,"

"Either way I'm going more for a brunet. What do you say, Sonic?" The red echidna addressed the blue hedgehog.

"We'll see what'll happen," He ambitiously said chuckling a bit. He pushed himself off the locker and turned to his friends Knuckles being the red echidna, Shadow the black hedgehog and Mighty the Armadillo.

"Enough about these girls," Mighty scoffed shaking his head, "Hurry up we need to go get our schedule."

He marched away from them feeling quite bothered by their seductive ways. The rest shrug at Mighty's behavior and followed him without another word. Just a few miles away from where Sonic and his friends followed after Mighty stood Cream holding Amy's arm tightly. They walked causally down the hallway, Cream looking a little nervous while Amy held a huge smile of her face. Amy bounced her stick side to side to feel where she was going even though Cream guiding her. Cream noticed she was bumping her cane towards the wall and almost at the student's feet.

"You could put that away for now, Amy." She suggested.

Amy shook her head still looking forward. "But then I will not know my surroundings."

Cream sighed, but smiled. She took her focus to where she was going. Amy's ears were wide open taking in the wonderful sound of students cheering and talking around her. Her smile widened from the excitement of soon joining these teens. Suddenly she felt Cream tug Amy to a halt. Cream turn and grabbed Amy's hands into hers. "I'll be right back. Stay outside this office until I get back, Ok?"

In Amy's ears her tone had changed like if she was worried. Worried? About what? Her leaving her place? She smirked at Cream convinced that she could follow orders. "Don't worry. I shall stay glued to the wall."

Cream nodded with a hum and Amy heard the knob turn her steps that entered inside until they couldn't be heard anymore because the door closed shut. Amy folded her cane and slowly leaned against the wall, pressing her back hard to the cold wall. Her hands tightened on her cane but a smile still lingered on her face. She could feel it already meeting studying subjects, meeting new people—

Her smile disappeared and her thoughts came to an inference. She pushed herself back and walked forward.

She was different compare to these students and she grew nervous. "Would it really hurt to be different?" She mustered out loud letting loose of the cane.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard voices coming from the corner and her head turned. Around the corner she heard the student's laughter, the sound of a boy. It was opportunity to greet these fellow students so she didn't hold back and took a huge lump of air, but the student bumped into her, hindering her from talking.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Idiot,"

"Haha,"

The harsh words spoken from these boys destroyed her slowly and a strong force from a hand pushed her back towards the wall and her head hit it making her unable to process what had happen as quickly as she should have. She heard laughter and then steps which meant they were walking away. She sadly looked down and muttered, "But I cannot,"

"Cut that _crap_ Sonic. We're near the principal's office," She heard one of them say just as harshly as they had been to her.

"He's busy, like he'd come out anyway," She heard the voice say, the one who bumped into her. She narrowed her eyes and huffed angrily. So Sonic was his name and the place Cream had entered was the Principal's office. She used her hands to guide herself to find the door to enter inside. She walked around but she couldn't find the knob. She began to panic inside unable to find the knob to the door. _Where is the door?!_

"Excuse me,"

Amy froze and turned to where she heard the voice. The voice of a girl, but she didn't hear any more of it. Unable to talk after such experience she received a while ago she stayed quiet, but soon the voice was heard again. "What are you doing?"

"I-I am looking for a door," Amy finally spoke with stutters.

The girl's voice giggled softly, "Are you ok? The door's right there,"

Amy's eyes slowly narrowed uncertain of her explanations, but maybe she was pointing or looking at it for her to follow the stare, but how could she. "I…I cannot see,"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I am blind. I cannot see where the door is,"

There was a long pause, one of the longest pause she felt. She wondered if this girl thought badly of her, if she saw her pathetic at that moment, so she ignored whatever she imagined her expression was and continued to use her hands to find the knob of the door. Regret plunged through her chest and in her brain that tears wanted to swell and come out, but she couldn't not when her dream was barely about to come true.

A hand grabbed hers and Amy flinched back.

"I won't hurt you. I just want to show you where the door is." Her voice was soothing that Amy found herself trusting her and she allowed her hand to be guiding by this stranger. The door ended up not being too far her, but she had been a little distant. Her hand let go of Amy's.

"That's the principal's office. You'll find him to be quite nice." She explained.

"Thank you," Amy shyly replied.

"No problem." She said. "Anyway, I've got to get going, but I see we'll be meeting again. Goodbye for now,"

She heard steps down the hall and she knew she was gone. Amy smiled and lowered her head her hand tightening on the knob. Did she just meet a friend? She didn't know, but something was telling her that school had its up and downs, but if she stayed on the right track and not with hurtful people, she thought harshly, it'd be ok. The door to the office opened up taking her hand with it and a low 'oh' was heard.

"I am sorry ma'am,"

Then it was gone.

"Must of been a teacher," She mused and made her way inside.

She opened her cane and began to move it around. She didn't hear people inside, just someone talking lightly. Once she heard a reply that was when it rang to her. It was Cream talking to the principal. "Cream?"

She made her way towards where the voices were coming from but she got so excited to find her she kept using more of her hands and less of her cane. From a stall near Amy, Cream's head popped out and found her using her hands instead of her guiding stick to find out her surroundings. Cream's mouth tightened, "Amy," She mumbled and ran to her side.

"Cream, you would not believe what happened to me," Amy said enthused.

"Tell me later, we're about to meet the principal." Cream whispered to her and Amy suddenly straightened up as they entered a small stall where the principal's small office was.

The hedgehog that sat on a rolling chair stared intensively at Amy as she sat down on a chair in front of him. Cream cleared her throat and sat down next to Amy on an empty chair next to hers. "This is my friend Amy Rose,"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Principal," Amy said respectfully.

The light blue hedgehog smiled at her and took a breath rubbing his chin right above a brown mustache. "Mr. Hedgehog," He corrected.

The warmth in his voice made Amy feel comfortable and she smiled.

"So I've come to understand you want to be put into regular classes like your friend Cream?" He asked writing down on a small sheet of paper from a notebook. Cream's eyes roamed to it.

"Yes sir,"

"But aren't you worried about your safety. It's a new world your entering here and while being blind, how will you find your classes or read or see the board? Are you sure you don't want an assistant helper?" He asked as he stopped writing on this paper and looked up at her. Amy frowned, "No I do not need an assistant. Books can all be ordered in Braille characters as for knowing where my classrooms will I shall ask around. Give me a month and I shall know the school by heart."

The hedgehog's eyes widened shocked by the girl's determination. He blinked his eyes and then finally was able to fix his features and a grin appeared in his muzzle. "Are you positive that you'll be fine in this school?"

"Absolutely,"

"Welcome to Station High, Miss Rose."

* * *

**What do you think? Will Amy really be able to fit into a whole new world that she isn't aware of. Already has she gain a little bit of experience but what others are in store for her?**

**Until Weeks Pass BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Manifest

**FINALLY!**

**I got to finish these right before finals. :D Next one won't be coming until a few mouths sadly, but I'm only telling you it's going to get good.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Manifest**

Sonic was a blue hedgehog known in school for his looks, intelligence and for being one of the wealthiest in school. He wasn't the nicest it had been heard. Amy blinked twice hearing that around her new school. His name was well known alright. Amy frowned and tapped on Cream's shoulder. "So who is this guy,Sonic?" She suddenly asked.

"Sonic?" Cream parroted. "You know him?"

Amy clenched her teeth before talking. "No, but his name is heard everywhere here."

Cream smiled at her and stopped therefore Amy stopped. "You'll get used to it." She assured her. Amy let go of the arm she was holding on to and Cream began to open her locker. "But my question was not answered." Amy pouted.

"Sonic is just another student in this school that you should pay no attention to." She said opening up her locker.

Amy crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Is he like those Casanova boys in stories?"

"He's the epitome of Casanova. Not only that he's a trouble maker, not exactly a bad boy, but he's devious." Cream explained making Amy bite her lip from how this boy is looked upon. Cream took out a book. "He's not a very…" she paused to think. "What can I say… cordial type of guy. He's a bad influence."

"Oh really?" Amy muttered slightly surprised. _So this was Sonic_, she thought. Could he really be as bad as Cream says he is? Amy smirked. "Have you met him?" Amy asked leaning forward.

Cream's eyes narrowed. "I have," She said.

"Was he hostile with you too?" Amy asked.

Cream was going to answer but she stopped and puzzled she responded. "Me too? I thought you said you haven't met him?"

"I never said that. You said if I knew him. I replied no, but I encountered him earlier. Bitter attitude." Amy said with vitriolic.

"Sadly that's most of the boys in this school." Cream explained.

"Someone has got to do something," She muttered.

Cream laughed and closed her locker. She grabbed her wrist and smile. "Well, the bell will ring soon. Let's go find your homeroom." She said and Amy nodded following Cream's lead.

Just behind them a few meters away a group was gathered together staring at a bunch of girls who were giggling at each other and staring back at them. A red echidna smirked and turned to his friends. A blue hedgehog, a yellow fox and green hawk stayed behind. Tails was the one with the two tails. Being born different but super smart, Knuckles who was the red echidna often got mad easily and Jet being the green hawk. Sonic was the blue hedgehog, his green eyes filled with a lot of malice in them.

Knuckles approached the girls and smirked at them. The girls stopped laughing and turned to him still smiling. "So what did he say?" asked one of the girls.

Knuckles chuckled and turned back to his group all with grins except for Tails who rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "He said you were too scrawny for him. He likes girls with more body than you twigs."

The girls' faces fell with dejected looks, a big 'o' in their mouths formed. Behind Knuckles they could hear the guys laughing and one of the girls, a hen with lavish hair, brawled out crying and ran away. One of the girls ran after her and the other stayed eyeing Knuckles down. "You're such a _dick_."

She walked away and Knuckles laughed going back to his group. His friends greeted him back and Tails frowned at them. "This is why Mighty is embarrassed of you guys."

"That's his own problem." Sonic said raising an eyebrow. "He's trying to impress that one girl he likes." He chuckled and shook his head.

"That one cat," Jet said.  
Tails frowned and pointed at him. "Her name is Honey and she's a nice girl."

"Yea, cause every girl's _nice_." Sonic said, sticking his tongue out. Jet and Knuckles smiled wickedly and they all said in union. "Nice in bed,"

As the boys laughed Tails smacked his head and wondered when it was he began hanging around with noobs. At that moment the bell rang and Tails' smile formed. "Finally," He chirped.

"Argh," Moaned the guys behind him and disturbed Tails turned his head ashamed of them. "First day of school is always the hardest." complained Jet.

Tails smirked at them and remarked, "Have fun at you're classes guys and see you at branch," and walked away with a grin. Wincing they all groaned and walked up some stairs.

**:~X~:**

The tardy bell rang and Cream had left Amy in her homeroom just in time. As the students all bunched into the classroom sitting next to their new and old friends Amy was introducing herself to her new teacher. The teacher was surprised that she was blind and was even let into this school without a guardian to help her around.

"Don't worry ma'am. By tomorrow I will have books so I can carry along with the class." Amy told her cheerfully.

"Alright honey." She said concerned. "You may sit down where you'd like." She steadied Amy, but Amy refused to be taken around. "It is fine ma'am. I can find my seat."

"Alright," The teacher nodded and Amy walked without her stick forward. As she remembered coming in through the left side and after bumping into a few tables she knew where the tables were. Amy found a table fairly quickly, but little did she know it was a far corner table. Students looked weirdly at her when she slowly moved onto a chair and her hands moved around instead of her eyes. Once she was seated she smiled and took a deep breath. She was beyond deterred. All she was hoping for is to be ready to experience a new way of learning. Amy couldn't stop grinning. One of the girls who sat next to her grimaced and stood up to walk to another table.

"Alright everyone, I am Miss Cub and I will be you're English teacher for the semester." She began, but was interrupted by a someone entering the room. The teacher faced the door and in seeing Sonic the Hedgehog standing there a sour frown was set to him.

"Hi-ya Miss Cub." He cheerfully greeted her and some of the students laughed. Amy furrowed her brows. In the corner of her ears she could hear girls whispering a name. She leaned in closer hoping to hear clearly.

"You never do seem to change," she muttered to herself, "Welcome Back Sonic," She said in resentment.

Amy jumped in her place in hearing the familiar name. Sonic looked at his new classroom and he noticed a few familiar faces but no empty seats around them. Someone was about to make a seat for him, but the teacher resisted this from happening. She made him sit in the back where he couldn't bother her. Sonic pouted and walked down the aisle to the corner table. The table was squared and the seat next to Amy was empty. Amy could hear his footsteps coming closer to her side. She tense and bite her lip. This Sonic guy was heading straight for her. She felt his presence arrive and he pulled the chair back so he could sit on it. She didn't move. She stayed perfectly still as he greeted someone in the table.

"_Watch where you're going!"_

His tone was the same, although, it sounded friendlier now. He had friends in this class. She narrowed her eyes and lowered her head. '_Why did I choose this seat_?'

"Hell ya, we have second period together too!" _clap_

Amy tried her hardest not to pay too much attention into this character Sonic. She didn't have time to wonder about a guy who causes nonsense. She continued to pay attention to the teacher.

**:~X~:**

At the end of first period she had to go straight to second. Right before class Cream had told her where her second period was, in the second floor, but to get there was going to be a challenge. Amy got out of her chair and her hands moved about to feel her new classroom. For an English class there were very few little items around and tables.

"Do you need help Amy?" The teacher asked her, but Amy laughed and shook her head. "No, no It is okay, but thank you."

Her teacher hesitated but to her surprise Amy found her way to the door. She found the knob and opened it, finding her way out into the busy hallway. She walked to the side and the door closed behind her. She could feel wind and energy around her therefore caused her to panic a little and back away. She accidently bumped into someone who rudely pushed her back and being pushed forward causing her to hit shoulders with another student. She was pushed around as the people passed to their next class.

"Excuse me," Amy called out, but non one seem to have heard her. "Um excus-oww!" She yelped receiving a pain on her toe. She gasped and was pushed again this time to the floor. She fell on her stomach and gasped in pain. She heard the surprised voices of students and Amy took a deep breath and got off the ground feelings dizzy.

"Are you okay?"

Amy's eyes widened to the familiar sound of a girl talking. She didn't move but turned towards where her ears tracked the sound from. A yellow cat with white wings came up to her and giggled while other students started walking away. The cat grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Are you…?" Amy started, but paused being uncertain.

"I told you we'd be meeting up soon." She told her.

"Oh, what a relief." Amy sighed.

"What were you doing on the floor?" She asked trying not to giggle.

"I fell," She began. "I was trying to locate room 208, but I am not familiar with this school yet."

"Room 208?" She though and looked at her schedule. Her eyes popped out and she let out a high screech that scared Amy. Amy winced and backed away. "We have the same class!"

"We do?!" Amy questioned hopefully.

"Yea, C'mon I'll take you there." She said happily.

"Thank you," Amy said relived and then smiled extending out her hand. "My name is Amy Rose by the way."

"I'm Honey Cat! Nice to meet you Amy." She said and grabbed her hand shaking it but never released it and began walking down the hall. Amy didn't mind but she let one hand touch the walls so that she could find a better understanding of the school. She was dragged up stairs and slowly Amy got too recognized how large and leveled the steps upwards were. She reached the second floor and quickly Honey rushed down the hallway and into a classroom's doorframe. That's where she released her hand and laughed. "We made it in time," Honey said.

"Oh, I forgot." Amy said exhaling. "Schools have a time limit to when one arrives to class."

"What do you mean? You've never been to a real school?" Honey exclaimed but low enough for Amy to hear only.

"No. I have been homeschooled." Amy admitted.

Honey looked at her in awed but was rudely interrupted when a blue Hedgehog pushed her out of the doorway. Honey growled and pushed him back. "Say excuse me Sonic,"

Amy tensed up and lowered her head her back hitting the door frame. _'He is everywhere_!'

Sonic glared at Honey but smirked. "Come and make me say it,"

"Why I ought a !" Honey lifted her fists up, but someone came in between them pulling Honey back. Honey looked behind her shoulder to stare into Mighty's blue ocean eyes.

"Don't pay attention to him." Mighty said smiling at her and let go of her arms. Her mouth widened into the shape of an 'o' upon seeing a recognizable friend. Uninterested, Sonic scoffed and walked away with the rest of his buddies traveling behind. Mighty hugged Honey and, happily, Mighty accepted it.

"Wow, I never thought we'd ever have a class together again." Honey exclaimed past the bell which had rung. Mighty laughed and with his hand gestured for them to walk to a seat, but Honey gasped. "Oh I almost forgot." She turned to see Amy was still leaning on the doorframe flustered. Honey walked up to her. "Amy," she whispered.

"Yes?" She asked looking up her eyes passing by Honey's. Honey grabbed her hand and pulled her softly to Mighty. Mighty rose an eyebrow confused with this new face that he hadn't seen around before. Honey giggled. "Mighty, this is my new friend Amy Rose. Amy this is my good time friend Mighty Armadillo."

Amy extended out her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you Mighty."

Mighty chuckled nervously when he noted that Amy wasn't looking directly into his eyes but past them yet he took hold of her hand and shook it. "Likewise Amy,"

"She's a new student here from being homeschooled her whole life." Honey said.

Mighty's eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh really?"

"Yea," Out of the corner of her eye Honey saw a teacher walking to the front from her desk in the back. Honey pointed at the teacher and Mighty turned around. He faced them again and nodded his head to an empty table where they could all sit that was near the front. Amy was pulled to the seats and they all sat down on the chairs that were in straight rows.

"Do you need help?" Honey asked.

"No, I'm good thank you." Amy reassured her by having sat down on the chair before she could even help her.

Mighty smirked at her. "So how do you like the school so far."

"It is different," She claimed inhaling and exhaling air out within words. Mighty frowned as Amy talked. She hadn't been looking at him ever since he met her. He suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked at Honey for support. Honey saw he looked weirded out and tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong?"

Mighty leaned to her ear and whispered, "She's acting kinda strange."

"What do you mean?"

"She hasn't looked at me once. What kind of friends are you making?" He questioned, but didn't continue ahead when he save him a death glare.

"Mighty!" She scolded him and Amy blinked and her head turned slightly to her right. Honey shook her head disappointed and whispered back, "She's blind."

"Alrighty, let class begin."

* * *

**Until Weeks Pass**

**Read and Review Please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fluke

**I've had this done for quite a while but I've felt to lazy to do anything about putting it here, but I'm sorry and its Christmas Today, so MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

_"Fluke"_**-** by Fort Road

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fluke**

Mighty's mouth hadn't close since he found out Amy had been blind. For the past hour he had also kept apologizing for he had been too judgmental on her. Course Amy didn't mind much. She saw this reaction coming and was prepared to give an answer only she didn't need an answer. He never asked any more questions.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know." He apologized for the twentieth time.

Amy shook her head with a smirk. "I understand. It is quite alright Mighty,"

The teacher had given them time to introduce each other to one another after they had gotten their tutorial on how the school year was going to work. The whole class had the rest of ten minutes to themselves and Mighty hadn't gone with his friends yet. He was still with Honey and Amy.

"I just…I'm still surprised that….wow…" He sighed and held his head, but immediately it came back up with a question, "So you can't see a thing right?"

"Mighty don't you think you're being a little too overwhelming?" Honey questioned him.

"No, what I did there was rude and I know so and I'm sorry Amy. I didn't mean it, but I'm just shocked…you see-cause well-this school-all of us see." He admitted in a low voice at the end.

Honey raised an eyebrow in shocked and expecting to see Amy insulted she giggled as wondered something to herself. She lowered her head and bit her lip. Honey noticed and leaned in to her to take a better look at what she was doing, but she wasn't doing anything.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

Amy rose her head up and blushed a light pink on her cheeks. "I don't know if this is rude of me or not, but do you mind if I could touch your faces?"

Mighty and Honey flinched back blinking their eyes. "What?" They said simultaneously.

Across the room two eyes twitched in hearing that loud 'what'. Sonic turned around and he spotted Mighty and Honey looking at each other puzzled and the back of a pink hedgehog. He didn't take time to figure out that this new pink hedgehog was new. He hadn't seen her before. He clicked his tongue and got up from his seat.

"Where're you going Sonic?" A friend of his asked and his group stopped their conversations to face him. Sonic grinned at them saying, "I'll be right back. I wanna go bother Mighty and his girlfriend."

Everyone glanced behind Sonic and then their eyes widened. Confused, Sonic followed their gazes and to his surprise his eyes widened too. The pink hedgehog had her hands all over Mighty, feeling him with her fingers every inch of his face. "What the hell…" Someone gasped.

"I'll be back," Sonic said bewildered with the sight.

Amy could feel his round face and how his shell covered his top head. In the sides she felt two ears sticking out. Scaly yet soft she imaged a better picture of Mighty now and she could visualize him in her head. "What color is your shell?" she asked.

"Red," He replied.

Amy backed away and grinned. Honey who looked interested blinked and asked. "Wow, can you tell what we look like just by feeling our faces?"

"Well, you can say that, but I will remember your face from now on if I touch it." She claimed. Honey looked at Amy in awe with a low 'whoa'. Amy giggled at the same time she felt a presence come behind her and stopped when she heard a voice.

"Hey Mighty,"

_That voice again._

Sonic grinned behind her and jumped onto the table sitting there and stared at them. "Hanging around with your girlfriend again."

In Amy's perspective it sounded more of a question than a statement, but she knew it wasn't so when Honey replied. "What do you want?"

Mighty only grinned and rolled his eyes at Sonic without saying anything.

"What can I not visit you?" he asked with a smirk.

Amy narrowed her eyes. The tone he held was sarcastic. She was beginning to understand why Cream warned her about him. He wasn't indeed a very nice hedgehog.

"I never invited you over," Honey claimed.

"You didn't have to," He said and hummed in a low, his eyes roaming to the pink hedgehog who still had her back turned to him. He raised an eyebrow along with a smirk. "So, who's the chick?"

Amy jumped knowing that it was she who he was talking about. Honey narrowed her eyes and moved out from her chair and in front of Sonic. "She's a new transfer student so leave her alone. I don't want your type around her" She responded in defense.

"Ooo, calm done Honey bee. I won't bite her."

Not knowing where to turn she stayed in place without moving. Mighty got up from his chair and moved Honey back. He shook his head at Sonic, but Sonic ignored him. Sonic jumped off the table and moved in front of Amy. Feeling his presence Amy rose her head and confidently looked straight forward.

Sonic finally caught a glimpse of her eyes, jade green orbs that only seem to be looking at one direction with loss of color. He smirked at seeing how cute she was. "Hey,"

His cool tone was huskily unlike any voice she's heard before. It almost sounded as if he were teasing her. Her eyes narrowed and wondered to herself if guys in high school were with cocky sounding.

"I don't believe we've met." He leaned in a bit closer. Amy felt his hot fresh breath run down her face and how it burned her like the steam of a boiling pot. Although she did not say a word.

"What, so you're not gonna talk?" he asked.

"She doesn't have to," Honey said harshly.

There was no reason to respond to him, but then again there was no real reason why not to respond to him, but then there had got to be more of a reason why Honey wasn't being very nice to him either so she had to keep that into her consideration. So she responded. "I can talk,"

Sonic's eyes widened with amusement. "What's your name toots," He flirtatiously asks her.

"My name is Amy, Amy Rose." Amy replied respectfully.

Sonic smirked. He leaned himself on the side of her shoulder "Amy Rose, I like it! The name's Sonic by the way," He points at himself with his thumb.

Honey pushed herself out of Mighty's arms and grabbed Sonic's arm. "Okay, you've met her now go away,"

Sonic chortled and yanked his hand away. "Alright, alright, I'll go." He said raising his hands up in a defense way. He turned around and a grin appeared.

"See you around toots," He turned around and walked away back to his group of people. Honey frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. Mighty only shook his head chuckling. Right at that moment the bell rung and the whole classroom practically ran out. Sonic called out Mighty's name so Mighty waved at Honey before leaving, "See you later Honey. Bye Amy,"

"Oh goodbye." She called out before he ran out with his friends. Only Honey stayed and helped her up. Amy let a sigh out and Honey tilted her head. "What's wrong?"

"I felt so nervous." Amy finally spoke.

"Why?" Honey asked helping her out the door. Amy would usually not like people helping her, but she was too dizzy to care.

"I was afraid he might have done something to me." Amy and Honey got out the classroom and by then it was nutrition.

"Of Sonic?" Honey laughed. "Are you afraid of him? Amy he's not going to hurt you."

"Then why don't many girls like him." She asked feeling tired.

"It's actually on the contrary. Every girl is kissing at his feet." Honey said.

"Then why don't you like him?"

"Because that's just me."

* * *

Amy's first day of school wasn't as she'd expect it to be. Still it wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been. Being in a regular class with a bunch of regular kids…

She giggled at the sense of new experiences. It was now afterschool and most of the students had left. She used her hand to feel the walls of the hallways and make herself a bit familiar with it. Her steps were light and didn't make much noise on the empty hallway, but there was a squeak that only she could hear yet didn't echo. Amy finally reached the end of the hall that connected with a door. Her hands traveled to the door and she felt it. Made of steel and hard she moved around to try to find the handle.

"What are you doing?"

She let out a gasp and jumped to a frozen state. The sound of their steps got louder as it got closer. She made an attempt to turn but she was too nervous to. The blue hedgehog behind her smirked and crossed his arms. Amy didn't reply and Sonic frowned. "Are you lost toots?"

Amy had a straight line on her mouth recognizing the voice but made no movement. "Not really,"

Sonic laughed and stepped forward one more step and uncrossed his arms. "Then what are you doing hiding?"

"I am…" She began to think of an excuse. She couldn't just say that she was trying to feel the school so she wouldn't get lost, but she didn't want to lie either. "I am not hiding. I am going to go home."

Sonic's laughter made her pout in embarrassment. When his laughter died down he noticed she didn't change much of her expression. He looked into her eyes but she wasn't looking back. His eyes furrowed. "The door's behind you just so you know."

Amy turned around using her hands to find the door again and its handle. Sonic squinted unable to figure out what she was trying to do. Sonic walked towards the door and grabbed the handle which was far off the right of her and he opened the door for her. Amy almost tipped over but was able to catch herself and froze.

"You're kidding me right?" He sounded cold now and questionable. "Are you okay?"

Amy stayed quiet for a moment and bowed her head a bit. "Yes, I'm fine, Thank you." She used her hands to walk out and finally she was in the front of the school the fresh air hitting her. She didn't turn back but she could feel his eyes penetrating her back. Sonic looked shocked and walked towards her letting the door shut. He walked in front of her and moved his hand up and down in front of her but then upon seeing that she made no flinch it hit him. Amy turned to her side feeling air past by her face. "Yes?" she asked her voice cracking.

Sonic's eyes were wide and his jaw opened.

Amy took a huge breath. "Yes?"

Sonic looked around the area to see mobians minding their own business. He looked back at her and said. "You're blind."

And finally the answer was cracked. She nodded and Sonic blinked unable to say another thing. Amy turned and took out her white cane that she had folded into her dress' pocket. She unfolded it and cleared her throat. "I shall be going now. See you tomorrow" she said and smiled walking away from a stun Sonic who watched her move her cane around and leave school. Once Amy turned and disappeared around the corner he turned and walked away back into the school himself. He blew out air and shook his head with a smile. He was back in the hallway and leaned against the wall next to the door. He let himself rest his head on the hard painted tan wall.

"That explains a lot,"

He now knew why she had been touching Mighty's face and not looking at him when he spoke. He looked up at the ceiling and crossed his arms. But then why was she coming here without anyone helping her. She looked like she was one her own. It was strange that she was coming to a school and not being homeschooled or something...

"Sonic?"

A girly voice brought his attention back to reality. A small bunny stared up at him flirtatiously and bats her eyes at him. Sonic's cocky smirk arose and he pushed himself off the wall. He smoothly walked up to her and the girl giggled. "You took a while,"

"I'll make up for everything," She said looking up at Sonic who was a bit taller than her. He leaned in to her face looking towards her lips. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

The sunset was down on the horizon and Amy was coming back from a bookstore where she bought the books needed for school tomorrow. Difficult to find them, finally she had them in her hand and she would be able to start learning officially tomorrow.

Although, she had to really put in her all towards school. It was her only way out in life. She was going to prove to everyone that she could be independent. That she didn't need anyone looking after her, she was fine on her own. She held the bag, she was carrying, tighter and bite her lip. She bumped her cane to a building and she stopped walking. She didn't want to doubt herself, but maybe she was being too confident about being on her own. She had to rethink things carefully instead of rushing her ideas.

Something rushed passed her, a hard wind that blew away her bag of books. Amy yelped and from the strong wing's impact on her she was pushed until she fell.

"Oh,"

The wind came back but this time it stopped in front of her. Amy struggled to get up as she stumbled to the sides.

"Toots," It was Sonic's voice that came from behind her and surprised her.

Amy frowned and even though unable to see she could sense and predict where he was standing and turned trying her hardest to look at him as if she knew where he was. "Are you following me now?"

Sonic laughed and shook his head. "No, you just happen to be where I am."

Amy gave him a hard stare and turned back around moving her stick and walking around to try to find her missing books. Sonic blinked and skidded to her side. "It's strange though. I just saw you earlier and here you are. I'd thought you'd be home by now."

"I could say the same about you, but see I went to the bookstore to buy books I will need for class tomorrow."

"Books? We don't need to buy books. They have us provided with it." Sonic said smirking.

"Well, I do since I only read Braille." She said.

Sonic paused to think. "What language is that?"

Amy closed her eyes incredulously. She tried so hard not to be sarcastic to someone she just met. Sonic raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well?"

"It is actually a written language for the blind." She said honestly.

Sonic's eyes squinted down. He rubbed his chin thinking but then he snapped his fingers and the bottom of his fist hit the palm of the other hand. "Oh, braille, that's those popping circles that are all around the school."

Amy's eyes widened and she stopped moving to turned her head. "So there is braille writing at school. How come I never find it?"

"Yea, there on most of the walls. It's at the top of the classroom doors and on the side of bathrooms." He paused. "If you want..." Next few words were whispered into her ears. "I could show you."

Alarmed, she jumped away and gasped. His breath blew down her ear and it gave her shivers. How could a boy be so rude, she questioned, but she had to remember he was a 'jerk' as Honey said. Amy whipped her cane to try to smacking him on the leg but he dodged it. Amy frowned at him. "It is awfully rude to do that to ladies,"

"Lady? I don't see a lady." He sarcastically said his hand placed on his forehead as he looked around playfully.

Amy's mouth opened wide and she flipped her head away from him. "Hmph!" She continued to walk in search of her items but Sonic laughed and walked back to her side. "I was kidding," He grabbed her hand and handed her the bag she was looking for with the books already inside and organized.

Amy narrowed her eyes and grabbed the bag.

"And you do not tell me?!" She exclaimed. "I was looking for that and you knew so."

"I need to entertain myself now and then."

Amy let out a deep sigh and turned around. "Well I will see you later. I must go home."

As she walked away from him she heard his footsteps right behind hers. She stopped and turned around and Sonic stopped right in front of her at the right time.

"Why are you following me?" She asked.

"I live that way." He pointed, but then shook his head remembering she couldn't see. He added, "I'm going home too."

Amy's eyebrows rose. "Oh, well, so do I …"

"I don't live that far. We could walk together." Sonic said.

"Sure," Amy said her voice uneven.

There was some doubt hinted in her tone, but Sonic didn't really notice. They both reached a stoplight and cars passed fast, but in hearing the busy street Amy stopped. Sonic was eyeing her the whole time and how Amy was able to walk and direct herself without any help. The light had changed green and she took the first step down on the street. Sonic followed afterwards. He grinned. "So how'd you like school Amy?"

"I love school." She excitedly exclaimed. "I love how the system works and the teachers are so nice to me. I met new friends like Honey and Mighty who are so kind to me."

As she talked Sonic was hearing more and more words coming out of her that he usually wouldn't hear come out of anyone's mouth. She was the type that loved school. He although turned things to his favor.

"And you met me." Sonic chuckled pointing at himself.

"Oh, yes, of course." She said smiling and made it to the other side of the street. She met the great Sonic the Hedgehog that everyone was talking about in just less than a half the day of being new to the school. Even though he pushed her earlier that morning right now he was making up for what he did. He was being nice.

Sonic's phone began to ring and Amy opened her mouth slightly. She stopped walking and turned her head to the sound of the ringing. Sonic took his phone out and in his screen saw the I.D number of a friend. "Hey, I actually have to go now. Sorry I couldn't drop you all the way home."

"Drop me off? You were planning on dropping me off." She asked confused.

Sonic gave her a small smile and turned around.

There was no answer. She frowned and opened her mouth. "Sonic?"

He was gone.

"Jerk, did not bother to say goodbye." She muttered and went on her way home.

* * *

**So whatcha thing of it so far? So far Sonic doesn't seem to be to understand or like a weird character no? hmmm...**

**Read and Review**

**And until next year and weeks pass! Stay safe everyone :))**


	4. Chapter 4: Oblivious

**OOO HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I have had so much time in my hands and well, why not finish this much. Alright red on.**

**Masterpiece- Jessie J**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oblivious**

It was the evening after the first day of school and Amy was having supper with her grandfather. Sitting in a dining room of an old apartment Amy was being served a cup of tea by her grandfather on a small table. A magenta hedgehog with a beard and glasses poured some white herbal tea on her small cup.

"Thank you grandfather," Amy said politely and she smiled at him.

"Yes, yes," He nodded and placed the teapot down turning it a bit to the left and went to sit down on his chair. "Tell me, how was the first day at a high school? Was it as hard as your books made it seem to be?"

"Actually, it was interesting. I had Cream by side during a nutrition and lunch break. Then I met new friends that are in my class and a boy." She said in an excited way. Seeing her smile so wide and her tone raise up and down, her grandfather's eyebrows rose, "Ahh, tell me more."

"I do not know, but the stories on my books are wrong. Not everyone's first days at school are at all that bad. I had trouble finding my classes yes, but other than that it was very, very interesting. I absolutely love hearing the lessons they teach." Amy claimed drinking out of her cup.

"Was it better than being home schooled?" He asked.

Amy gave herself a little pause and smiled while sipping her last drops before setting down her cup. "I would prefer being in school. But being home schooled was fun." She said.

Her grandfather smiled warmly at his granddaughter and nodded his head standing up. "I'll go get the soups I've made for us tonight." He said and walked into the kitchen. Amy squealed to herself and ran today's memories in her mind, like a movie theater, she replayed everything that had happened in one day already, and there were more to come tomorrow.

* * *

Cream walked in alongside Amy the next day of school. It was a sunny day, the birds were chirping and the students sounded alive. Amy felt all the good energy coming out from these students and it got her excited.

"So, to understand the bell schedule, the clock rings at 8:00am, and we have eight minutes to get to class correct?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Cream said.

"And each class is…umm… fifty-three minutes?" Amy tilted her head to the side.

"Yes,"

Amy sighed, "It is going to be a challenge to know the time. Why are there not clocks that speak the time every time you touch the screen or something?"

Cream laughed and leads her to her locker. "You are funny," She began opening her locker. "Where do you get these ideas from" She whispered to herself. Amy stood there until she heard the sound of a click and she bit her lip. "When will I get a locker?"

Cream turned around. "You want a locker?"

"Yea," Amy nodded.

"You can, but opening it…" Cream slowly stated looking hesitant.

"I could learn," Amy insisted. She extended her hands out and moved Cream aside as she touched the lock and felt it spin with her command.

From a distance a group of boys were messing with a nerd at school's glasses. They took it away from him and started throwing it at one another and making the nerd, who couldn't really see without his glasses chase after them. Sonic, who was part of the group, only laughed as his friends messed around with the kid. He turned his head following the pair of glasses only mid-way on the air his eyes made contact with something else and his eyes shifted.

A pink hedgehog was feeling a locker. She was focused in one direction only and she spun the lock in circles like if she knew how to open it. He became interested and watched.

"I have read about how lockers work. This lock has something in scripted onto it and they are numbers, I could feel them. There is a code already given to you and you have to match the code by spinning right, skipping a number once while going left and right again, yes? I is just difficult to feel what the numbers are."

"Do you read information about the world while you were homeschooled or are you fascinated by it naturally?" Cream asked chuckling. Amy shrugged and giggled. "So what is your code?"

Cream looked around the halls to see if anyone was looking. What she didn't see was Sonic already eyeing them. Cream leaned into Amy's ear and whispered the numbers. Once catching the numbers Amy began working on the lock try after try, but she wasn't opening the locker. Cream told her where zero was and the end and she worked her way from there.

Sonic watched them work on the locker. He watched closely as she spun the locker multiply times, but still she couldn't open it and the bell rung for first period to start. He grinned to his correct thoughts. A blind hedgehog would never be able to open a locker without being able to see the numbers. Cream put her hand on Amy's shoulder and said something to her. Amy frowned but her brows quickly furrowed.

Sonic's eyes gleamed. She shows the determination in her eyes and that sparked his interest. Cream looked concerned about something but before he could understand why some of his friends called him.

"Sonic, let's go!" A red echidna yelled.

Sonic turned around and grinned. "You guys go ahead. I have something to do," He said and walked the opposite direction that his friends were headed to.

"Are you sure?" Cream asked. "You might be late,"

"Well that will motivate me, but you should head to class too. You will be late." Amy insisted with a satisfying smile that Cream barely bought. Cream hesitantly walked backwards while staring at her and knowing she was somehow she was staring at her Amy didn't move. It took a moment for Amy to feel that she wasn't there any longer and she turned to feel the locker. Her hands circled around the locker trying to feel the numbers written on it.

"You're going to be late on the second day of school already?" Sonic said with a smug and Amy gasped turning around her legs shaking suddenly, but she knew who that was. She just didn't expect him to be there. "Uh, I-I w-was just trying to open the locker."

"Were you planning on opening it?" He asked.

"I was and I still am." Amy frowned and passed right passed Sonic following the trail of lockers. Sonic laughed and turned around and appeared right by her side. "You're an interesting one, toots" He said.

Amy frowned and even though unable to see she could sense and predict where he was standing and turned trying her hardest to look at him in the eye as if she knew how to see. "I would appreciate it if you would not call me that."

"My bad," He sheepishly said. "Amy was it."

Amy was surprised he remembered her name. Amy nodded and loosened her shoulders from the frustration she had.

"Yes, now I'm heading to class." She said turning back to walk and feel the wall.

"I could take you. What class do you have?" He asked.

"We have the same class." She said somewhat feeling upset that he didn't know but she had been real quiet about herself in classes.

"No lie, c'mon before you're late," He said laughing and made a rapid move to pick her up from under her knees and hold her up from the back to pick her up bridal style. Amy squealed and covered her mouth quickly for it sounded like he was going to do something bad and get him in trouble.

But that thought left her mind quickly. She felt wind passing her quills and speed, it was speed she felt. He was running really, really fast. He had the power of speed. The one that bumped into her yesterday was him. She began to wonder how she didn't think it was him, but thought it was some other mobian.

Sonic came to a stop and he placed her down. She back up feeling a little dizzy but when she stepped back she was supported by a chair. They were in a classroom.

The bell ran just as she touched the chair. Amy gasped and blinked. "We are not late."

Sonic smiled while tilting his head to the side a bit. Amy's smile widened and she moved her hands around to feel the tables. Sonic followed her to the corner of the room and she found her chair and sat down.

"Cool, you sit next to me." He said and sat down in the chair next to her. Ms. Cub looked around greeting the class and when she looked at the back she saw a blue hedgehog siting on his chair on time. Her eyes opened and she had a stern smile. "Sonic…" She said getting everyone's attention. "You're early…..that's good." She nodded and turned around to take roll.

"Are you always late?" Amy asked in a whisper.

"Well, I mean," Sonic chuckled with a proud smile.

Amy opened her mouth to say something else, but was stopped by hearing the greetings from friends on the table and Sonic starting in a conversation. Once homeroom time was over and first period started within the class Amy stayed quiet and soon the lesson began. She opened her book and began her first real lecture at school.

**.:xXx:.**

Soon enough the class was over and off to second period. She heard Sonic talking to someone and choose not to interrupt. Amy walked out of the class using the walls and her hands. The class with Honey and Mighty whom she met yesterday was next. She couldn't wait to get to that class. She began walking but Sonic got in her way. "You couldn't wait for me?" He asked smirking.

"I mean, you were busy talking and you are usually late. That is something to keep in mind, no?" She said.

Something at that moment clicked. Sonic laughed hard. He stopped to bend down to laugh while holding his stomach. Soon enough that caught the attention of a blue eyed chipmunk crossing the halls. She was hands-locked with a green hedgehog and the laughter coming from across the hall was recognizable. She couldn't help but turn to see a blue hedgehog being accompanied by a pink one who was holding on to a wall.

"Says the one who was going to be late over a locker."

She was okay with it until she saw Sonic grabbing her and picking her up before he rushed off. She looked around feeling something clench in her chest.

"Ya alright?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Yea," She said with a fake smile. "I'm fine," She said looking back at where Sonic had been standing once.

Honey looked around hoping she's see Amy this morning. She waited and waited for her to arrive, but when she did the sight was bewildering. Sonic had her on his arms. The class saw and began whispering. Sonic placed her down and she thanked him.

"What are you doing to her?" Honey growled as she approached Sonic. Sonic looked weirded out by her comment and backed away with his hands up to his chest.

"I'm not doing anything," He said confused.

"Hello Honey," Amy said smiling at her. Honey turned to her and blinked. She grabbed her and dragged her to the tables they sat, at glaring at Sonic. She moved her two fingers up to her eyes and then to him signaling him that she was watching him. Sonic's eyes widened for a second unamused and went with his group of friends where Mighty was already looking at him.

"I see you." He said as Sonic approached him.

Sonic was set aback by the comment confused. "Do you?"

Mighty moved his head over to where Amy and Honey were talking. "With Amy. New interest?"

Sonic puffed a small chuckle and shook his head. "No, I just helped her to class. She can't see, so I did her a favor." Sonic sat down on their group's table and his other classmates greeted him with fist-pounds. Mighty squinted with a smirk, but he said nothing else. He had avoided the topic and began talking about something else, when the teacher began instructing what they would do in the next hour.

**.:XxX:.**

A chipmunk sat down on the bleachers near the field. She watched as the students played flag football in the football field. She sat there alone in her Softball uniform. Bored out of her mind she sat on the edge of the bench with her hand on her chin while her elbow rested on her leg.

"Sally" She turned around looking at a yellow mongoose who had a cheer outfit with her wavy purple hair up in a waterfall braid. Sally lifted her head up and gave a small and short smile before turning back to the field. "Hey Mina."

The mongoose sat next to Sally and curiously looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"No nothing, I'm just waiting for Scourge to get out of football." She said with a low tone.

"Well, I have news for you while you wait." Mina said sitting up straight with a smug.

Sally turned her eyes narrowing. "What is it?"

"From what I've been hearing there's a new girl in school." She began and pulled out her cellphone. Sally got closer o Mina as Mina started showing Sally pictures. "And from what my friends told me she's gotten Sonic's attention."

Immediately she recognized the face of a pink hedgehog in the arms of a blue one. They stood inside a classroom near the doorway. Sally felt something boil, that same feeling she had when she saw them in the hallway. That picture was taken only a few seconds after she saw them. Sally snatched the phone away from Mina and she stared at it a long while. Sally inspected her and in her eyes she wasn't bad looking. She looked innocent and calm, not at all Sonic's type. She wore a red dress and a headband with a book in her hands.

"What's her name?" Sally asked.

"I'm not sure. She hasn't really been talkative with anyone besides Honey." She said shrugging. Mina received her phone from Sally who looked angry. Mina saw this and bit her lip. "I don't think she's going to be much of a problem. Sonic'll get bored of her soon."

Sally stood up and walked pass Mina. Mina panicked and got up after her. "Wait, wait, where are you going?"

"It's about to be lunch soon and I need to get dress." She turned to Mina. "I want to meet this girl. I'm curious of who she is." Sally said walking down the stairs of the bleachers. Mina put her phone in her back pocket of her pants and smiled deviously. "I hear a new friend."

Sally hummed and gave that same devious smile as they made their way into the girl's locker-room.

**.:XxX:.**

Honey let out a high pitch squeak and shook Cream's hand vigorously. "It's so nice to meet you."

Cream gave a sheepish smile to Honey who shook her hand up and down kinda lifted her body up and down too. Amy giggled in hearing them getting along.

In the cafeteria the school moved in alarming motions. Most of the school was eating lunch, hanging out with friends or just in leaning against walls looking around and doing nothing. Amy and her two friends in particular were about to go grab some bite to eat. Honey had a table that two of her friends and her went to eat at every lunch. Hone had allowed for them to spend lunch with them whenever they would like.

"They're giving pizza with Tater Tots." Cream told Amy as she sat down.

Amy shook her head and pulled out a bag from her bag. "No thank you. I brought lunch."

"Lucky." Honey muttered. "The food they give out sometimes are sort of bad."

"Do you want me to accompany you to get food?" Amy asked.

Honey looked around the area hoping she'd find an empty–

There alone was a table with nobody occupying it. Honey walked her over to the table and sat her down. "Cream and I will go get food. Take care of this table so we could all eat here for today." Honey said cheerfully. "We won't take long." Honey grabbed Cream and hauled "We'll be back Amy." Cream shouted.

Amy nodded. Amy didn't mind being alone. She wasn't entirely use to it, but she could survive alone. She pulled out a ham sandwich that her grandfather had made her in the morning. He also packed her in with a red apple and small juice. Amy felt the apple and the juice. She popped it open with a straw it had attached to it. She took a sip and felt the flavory flavor of fruit punch. Alone she sat at a round table without touching her food quite yet.

She didn't catch much attention from anyone. Anyone passing by her ignored her or didn't really see her. Alone she sat without bother.

Across the cafeteria a table full of boys laughed loudly at a joke told by friends. Sonic was part of the group and he didn't see anything else go around him. At the moment it was him and his friends only. Mighty was one of the many who laughed lightly at the jokes being told as they ate. He was looking around while still listening to his surroundings. His effortless timing spotted Honey walking with a new face. His brows lifted up as she watched Honey talking to his small rabbit. This time he ignored his table and watched as they got food. A smile slowly grew on his muzzle as he continued watching.

Amy sat quietly as she waited for Cream and Honey without eating. She began to wonder how she got so lucky as to already meet new friends. In stories she's usually read about it beginning hard to find friends and getting along with anyone older than one's self. Amy giggled to herself happy about the thought of her story not being like any other.

Meanwhile a group of girls looked around the cafeteria, their eyes moving in search. Sally and her group of friends made their way into the cafeteria, getting the attention of almost everyone. There were three others behind her. Mina was on Sally's right side and then behind Mina came a red fox named Fiona. She wore a black belly top and black pants that had a belt around her waist. The yellow bow on the top of her red hair showed the only brightness in her character. Next to Fiona was a yellow rabbit named Bunnie. Unlike any other girl, she was a cowgirl. Bunnie had golden fur with light orange-brown blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. She had a pink leotard and on the top of her head, a brown leather cowboy hat, and a brown leather cowboy jacket.

They walked up to a table with one mobian sitting there looking down at the table. Amy, from her part started hearing the lowering of voices and found that strange. She tensed up and her heart began beating fast she felt it'd almost come out.

Sally stopped in front of the table and stared down at Amy. Although Amy wouldn't look up Sally didn't question it.

"Who is there?" Amy said feeling the presence of someone.

Sally in front of Amy while her friends stood behind her. Amy got scared when no one answered. "Honey? Cream?" She began asking her voice cracking.

"Hi there Pinky."

'_Pinky_?' Amy thought bitterly. It was a new voice, a girl's voice, soft yet deadly. She didn't like the sound of the way her tone was. She couldn't really picture what she looked like, but a lizard with red eyes and long claws. Only in a fairytales.

"Who are you?" Amy asked in a serious voice. Her shoulders relaxed and she had a firm look now, not that anyone could see for she still had her head down.

"Aww, no need for that tone." Sally said with a chuckle and her hand waved around. "I don't know if you've heard about me from anyone, but I'm Sally." She said with a grin.

Amy shook her head. "I have not heard of you from anyone."

Sally paused and stared at her skeptically, but quickly laughed it away and tucked a hair behind her ear. "I hear you're new around school. How long have you been here for?"

Amy squinted. "I am talked about in school?"

"Oh yea, news travels around here fast." Sally stated turning her head over to Mina who looked around pretending she didn't know what was going on. "But when did you first start coming?"

Amy started packing her lunch back into her bag nervously but still with her eyes narrowed. "I-I-I am sorry for being rude, but I have no right to tell facts to a stranger."

The commotion coming from the entrance interrupted Mighty's trance. He quickly turned around from Honey who was pointing at the far middle of the cafeteria near the entrance. There he saw Sally smiling down at Amy who was moving clumsily as she put away something on a brown bag.

Mighty's eyes widened. "Sonic," He said turning to a Hedgehog who was biting off the food of his fork.

"What?"

Mighty turned back around his eyes glancing over at the scene. "We have a problem."

Sonic stood up looking over his head with curiosity with a full mouth making his cheeks look like a chipmunk and speaking of chipmunks he Sally. He swallow his food and frowned. "So what?" He barked sitting back down.

Mighty gave an exasperated sigh and got up smacking Sonic up the head. Sonic yelped, "Ouch!" Sonic rubbed the side of his head. "What was that for?!" He yelled. The whole table stopped talking seeing Mighty leave and walk over to the commotion. Sonic stood up and looked puzzled as his friend left. Leaving the table and heading to another table where Sally was and a pink hedgehog on it. His eyes widened.

"Stranger? I'm introducing myself like a new friend would." Sally said innocently.

Amy stood up but paused when she said that. "A friend?"

"Yea, I only want to be friends." Sally said reassuringly.

Amy held tightly to her bag and she sat back down. She didn't know whether to believe her when her voice and her tone were contradicting each other. Amy smiled back without looking at her and bowed her head. "Oh, well, my name is Amy Rose."

* * *

**What happens next? **

**Until Weeks pass or if I'm lucky days. SEE YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: Belligerent

**Hello once again. This is the last fast chapter I will be doing in a while. With winter break coming to an end and all I will won't be too productive here, but I won't stop there.**

**Also this is an announcement to all who read "Nothing but Cupid". I will be on a small hiatus from that story, and I'm not sure if I will continue it. I will be focusing on the other two stories I have for now.**

**Anyway here's this chapter so,**

**Read and find out what happens.**

_**Belligerent Souls- Particle Zoo**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**: **Belligerent**

"_Oh, well, my name is Amy Rose." Amy stated sitting on the table's chair._

"Amy," Sally repeated surprised with how well her name sounded. It didn't sound old or dull. It was catchy and simple. A three letter name. In the corner of Sally's eyes she saw two figures coming towards her and so she acted quickly. Sally gave her a smile and leaned forward to Amy. "It's a very pretty name." She whispered. "Make it stay pretty."

Her quick actions lead to her grabbing Amy's bag and throwing it to the ground.

"Let this be a warning. Stay away from Sonic."

Amy backed away and grew dizzy. Something was going on around her, but she couldn't see it. She could feel it, she knew it, but she couldn't see it. All she really knew was her lunch bag was now out of her hands and from the sound that came from below her, it was now dump.

Right at that moment she felt a hand go on her shoulder and it startled her. The hand slid over to her arm and pulled her up and off the chair.

"That wasn't very nice, Sally." Sonic questioned. He pulled her behind him and from rapid movement Amy's feet wobbled almost loosing balance.

Sally's eyes popped in an amused state as she found Mighty and Sonic standing in across from her. "Blue, it's been a while since we've talk." Sally said.

Sonic grinned and crossed his arms. "Well, you know, I try not to,"

Sally chuckled sarcastically and got up from the chair. "Then do me a favor don't go sticking your nose in things that don't concern you."

At that moment Cream and Honey entered the scene. They pushed their way through the crowd that became and rushed to Amy's side. "Amy what's going on?"

Recognizing the voice Amy turned to her in shock. "I am not sure myself,"

"Alright," Sonic chirped, but his tone became admonishing and he quickly added, "It didn't sound that way. This being something that concerns me deeply."

"What are you up to?" Mighty asked afterwards, getting tired of Sonic not getting to a point.

Sally whipped her hair at him and turned around. "I?" Sally asked innocently. "I was just leaving." Her eyes roamed to Sonic who had his eyes squinted. "See you around."

She turned back around to her friends and walked away from the table. The students around started talking, questioning, they wanted answers to what was going on. Sonic and Mighty's table friends were confused of what was going on as well so came to where the students were forming. They approached the table where Sonic and Mighty had gone to looking around. Sonic saw them and smiled at his friends he went up to them who were full of questions he had to answer. Mighty ignored them and faced Amy.

"What happened?"

Amy was about to open her mouth to talk but Honey interrupted her. "That friend of yours is what happened," She pointed her finger on his chest. "I don't know what's going on, but I do know Sonic is the reason that Sally is targeting Amy."

"Targeting?" Amy repeated alarmed.

"She's become aggressive since last semester." Honey finished.

Sonic looked around the area seeing the circle of gossipers and curious minds around, but he really turned around because he heard his name. He found Honey yelling to a surprised Mighty. Sonic muttered to his friends 'hold on a sec' and walked over to where Mighty was. "We're making a fuss you guys. Words spreading out so could we lower the voice here and leave this circle," Sonic said quietly gesturing that they had a crowd going.

Honey shook her head and continued loudly. "You are the reason to things becoming hazy around here. I prefer you leave Amy and our friends out of this." She snapped at him.

Cream covered her mouth bewildered by the sight of seeing someone talking at Sonic like that. Sonic, although, was unruffled. He stood quiet with a straight face. Honey huffed at him and turned to Cream and Amy who remained quiet. Honey grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the crowd.

"C'mon you guys." She didn't allow Amy to speak a signal word for she was the victim. Amy didn't question any of it now, but would have a chance to later or, if she was lucky, the answers would come to her soon. They always did in her stories.

With them gone Sonic turned his heel around and took a step forward. His foot stepped on something squishy and he looked down. The bag Sally had thrown remained on the floor. He jumped to the side at accidently stepping on Amy's lunch.

"Sonic?" Knuckles questioned watching Sonic pick up the bag with food inside. The bag was wrinkly and slightly torn from impact but the food inside was fresh. The juice inside was spilled and the sandwich was squashed but fresh. The apple was the only thing that stayed intact. He looked up and smiled. "Yea?"

**.:XxX:.**

Lunch passed by like in flash. After the commotion made during it Amy stayed hiding in the library with her friends from there on until the bell had rung into 5th period. Classes ended soon and school was out. Hours passed without a single moment of rest from what happened. Cream had arrived to her locker and opened it.

"I do not understand," Amy muttered. "I have not done anything wrong, but Honey did mention a few things that could be the reason why things happened the way they did today."

Cream gave her friend a sympatric look. "Don't think about it too hard Amy," She reassured her.

"Who is Sally exactly?" Amy suddenly asked. "What is she to Sonic?"

Cream put books inside and closed her locker. "From what I know she's known by everyone as a skilled volleyball player. She has a bit of history with Sonic, but other than that, I don't know her personally. I've never talked to her."

Amy bit her lip for a moment. "History with Sonic? What kind of history?"

"They dated last year. It was hype for a while, and then I suddenly see they're enemies so, I'm not sure what went on." Cream responded.

"_She's become aggressive since last semester."_

A light bulb appeared on top Amy's head as she snapped her fingers. "That's it. Honey made an accurate point. Sally may be jealous of me because she thinks…" She paused and then slowly announced. "I with Sonic?"

Cream's mouth opened and she shook her head. "Amy,"

"That I like Sonic maybe…" She muttered to herself looking down. It sounded possible that she could still have feelings left for Sonic that were there when they were dating and it was still possible that was wasn't the only one that had been threatened but in what knowledge did Sally come to think that she was bond to get anywhere near Sonic's interest. She was a blind girl with no sense of style or reputation. She had no time to think of dating anyway, she had a future ahead of her.

"I'm flattered but you're not my type."

_Like I said…_

Amy jumped and covered her mouth. Sonic was right behind her when she had said that and he had heard it incorrectly She turned and shook her head. "No, No, what I was saying was–"

"That you like me," Sonic said smirking.

"No, I mean yes,"—Sonic's smirk widened—"But not in any sort of way you thought." She sounded like an idiot in front of him, she thought. She had to come out clear. "I was just telling Cream the reason why Sally was being hostile towards me during lunch was because she may be jealous of me since you two had a committed relationship once. She may still be carrying feelings for you and do not want any girls interfering. It makes sense,"

Sonic paused giving no expression at all. Cream looked away feeling awkward. She was never used to the idea of being frank and had forgotten Amy was that type of person. He sighed and scratched his head. "Amy," he gave a small chuckle. "I want to apologize for what happened at lunch time." He stated and smiled warmly at her and then Cream. "You too,"

"It wasn't anything you could control." Cream said defensively.  
"You should not be apologizing," Amy added on.

"True, but I _am_ the reason she acted that way towards you, so I apologize for her and me." He told them.

Amy's senses tingled. She wanted to correct him. She wanted to correct him so bad but they were having a serious moment and she didn't want to say anything that would have fingers pointed at her in the end. Cream and Amy didn't say anything. In a way he could've been right but in another they could have been wrong. Sally could or not be jealous. That was only a thought, far beyond her knowledge.

"I don't suppose you were able to eat because of it either." He took out something from behind his back and grabbed Amy's hand and placed it on top of her hand.

Amy rubbed her hand around the round object and recognized it immediately as she touched the top where a stem was. "Is this my apple?"

"I accidently stepped on your bag. Only that came out alive." He said with dry humor.

Amy smiled happily, rubbing the surface of the apple. "Thank you,"

Sonic had a cheeky smile. His teeth didn't show, but Cream knew he was proud. It was something Cream had never seen Sonic do before and that was be compassionate and proud.

"I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow." Sonic said in his dashing position. Amy nodded happily but Cream only nodded taking aback. Sonic saw the difference and laughed as he dashed away leaving his blue streak behind.

"He's not as bad as I thought." She said.

Cream turned to Amy and found her blushing as her hands rubbed the apple. Cream shook her head hopelessly. "Come on let's go home." She grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway.

Blue eyes glowed from a corner. When Amy and Cream left the hallways Sally came out from the shady corner and her eyebrows rose. Sonic had given Amy her apple back and that was no ordinary action. She suspected the worst and that was that Sonic and Amy were a "thing". Her face filled up with heat and she released out from her ears.

"I thought I told her to stay away from Sonic." She growled. She leaned on the wall putting her foot on it and crossing her arms. "Guess it wasn't clear enough."

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic walked down the street heading back home. The city was becoming dark and cold. Sonic didn't mind the cold; he didn't want to get home just yet. He passed convenience stores, to restaurants to apartments. He looked around the city feeling something was missing. Sonic's eyes came across a specific apartment that stopped him in his tracks. His eyes scanned an abandoned apartment next to the sidewalk. He stared at it for a long while, what seem to be hours without end. The apartment was old and crusty having burned walls and the roof open and was blocked by wired fences to prevent anyone from entering, but of course the place had a few tags here and there. Sonic shut his eyes tightly and shook his head angrily before walking away into the darkness.

* * *

The next day Amy left home early. It was seven o'clock sharp when she left school and it had taken her half an hour to arrive to school just walking by herself. She had memorized the streets way to school and was getting used to it the more she did it. She used her cane only up to a block away from school. She felt it was slowing her down and she could only predict time, but never know the real time. In her mind, she felt she was running late and inside used the guidance of her hands to walk faster. She had her hands stuck to a wall that made her walking skills faster because that was the only thing keeping her on the sidewalk and out of everyone's way. Finally reaching the gate side of the school she went from bar to bar to the front of the school where students entered.

Once she entered the school she had to head inside the school's path to the doors entering the hallway. It was a new test and she was willing to do it. She had to. She departed herself from the gates and stood there for a minute trying to distinguish how she would walk to the doors without seeing where the path was. She took one step out and then another one. Step one.  
She took a deeper breath and exhaled doing it again.

Minutes later Sally was exiting a black car with her friend Fiona and Tails. She closed the door of her car being driving by a man in a suit and left. "Another boring day at school," Fiona claimed.

"Nothing new to any of us." Sally replied.

Tails next to them hummed unamused by the way they were thinking while looking at a device in hand.

Amy was making her way towards the door walking carefully. She was almost there but Amy didn't know that. She only hoped she was walking straight for the doors and not drifting off the path.

Fiona's eyes became round once approaching the doors to the school. "Sally," She gasped pointing at what was in front of her. "It's that Amy chick."

Tails' ears twitched and his head looked up from his mechanical device he had in his hands. Sally turned and her eyes narrowed with a frown. Soon it became a serious line that plastered on her face. "Follow my lead."

Amy took her last step before making it to the wall and with one more arm reach she touched the handle of the door. Her heart raced feeling the handle of the door and a huge grin took place. She was Unable to process the fact that was had reached the door of the school without her cane for a while, but then it was clear. That alone proved the independent she held. All she needed was practice. That was enough proof that she'd make it through high school.

"Hey Pinky." Sally said dryly.

Amy's body nearly shut down and she sucked in her last breath. Amy lowered her head and bit her lip. It was Sally's voice, the one that gave her trouble yesterday. She didn't know whether she should respond or not, she choose the risk to reply.

"Hello." She replied.

Tails saw the nervousness in her eyes yet the courage she had to even respond to her. Tails quirked his head to the side and down to try to see her face. Fiona giggled as Sally whipped her hair with a frown. She stomped up to her and stopped in front of her.

"Don't talk back to me," She snapped. Sally grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down to the floor. Amy landed on her chin and she winced in pain. "I thought I had made myself clear yesterday, _not_ to be around Sonic."

Amy cupped her chin with one hand and with the other supported herself up. "Yea," She muttered enough for her to hear her from behind. "But what gives you the audacity to narrate who that person can or cannot spend time with?"

There was a thin line Sally had that if someone were to cross there would be a sense of rivalry or threat. Amy had passed that line. Sally's fist rose up ready for the punch and when Tails saw that he ran in front of Amy with his hands in front of him in a calming matter. "Sally no!" He warned her and Sally held back.

Amy at that moment was up and figure by the way this boy was acting Sally was going to do some damage to her. Amy, although, had been saved.

"You're in school property." He reminded her. Sally clenched her teeth and her jaw was set fixed. He had a point. Sally could get in trouble for starting a fight. She stood up straight and gargled out saliva and spit down next to Amy's feet. Sally turned her heel and walked away. Fiona followed behind her and rubbed Tails' hair puffing up his hair. "Buzz Kill" She said with a smile. "Later cuz," She waved her fingers leaving.

Tails didn't waste time and jumped in front of Amy. "Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"No," Amy honestly spoke. "I think my chin got scratched from the fall."

Amy uncovered her chin and Tails saw her chin had a cut and skin peeled with a bit of dirt on it. She was bleeding but from the small cut. Tails looked around and back to her. "It's bleeding, but it's not that bad-" He stopped and he turned back around. His eyes grew large when he spotted someone familiar. "Cream!"

Amy's eyes widened. "Where?" Amy spun around getting excited. Tails waved his hands at Cream. Cream saw and smiled at Tails, but something in his face looked different. He looked anxious and then she saw the reason.

Amy was standing there with her hand on her chin. Cream got closer and closer and saw red. "Amy!" She ran over to them. "What happened?" Cream questioned horrified.

Tails opened his mouth. "She–"

"Accidently tripped," Amy finished for him, but continued. "I did not have my cane and I tripped and fell on my chin."

Amy looked nervous. Tails looked at Amy confused. It didn't match. Why did she say that? Cream sighed wanting to help her instead and dropped the questions. She grabbed her hand, but Amy pulled away. "Forgive me, Cream, but I want to walk to the restroom alone."

Amy took out her cane and unfolded it for her to use. Cream felt pain. She couldn't stand watching her friend be put in that position, but there was a story being hidden. She knew Amy like the back of her hand.

Tails blinked twice. He stated more than questioned. "She's blind,"

"Yea," Cream muttered, but her focus was now on something else. "Tails what exactly happened?"

**.:XxX:.**

Amy entered school covering her injury. The cut being nothing bad for her. There were worst. Like the fact that there was a girl walking with a blind guider at school and it was the girl that caused a scene during lunch yesterday. Amy knew students were watching her, gasping and she couldn't help but think that this was very much happening like they did in her stories. There was an antagonist that caused problems and made the protagonist's life a living hell. _Now I know how they felt_.

The books made it look like a minor problem, but indeed it was a major. They always had a way to solve problems. How was she going to solve hers?

Sonic turned the corner to find two girls already waiting on him, giggling and calling him over. He headed over to them with a flirtatious grin. "What can I do for you ladies today?"

"We were wondering if you and your friends wanted to go to the arcade afterschool with our group. It's on us." She said placing her hand on his chest. "What do you say?"

"Yea, cool, I'll go tell Knuckles and the gang about…" His words got lost with the sound of gasping and mumbling coming from behind him about a pink hedgehog. He closed his mouth and he turned around was able to catch the conversation of a boy and a girl talking about this hedgehog bleeding.

Sonic raised an eyebrow and he turned to the girls. "Afterschool, got it," He said distantly. "I'll see you later in front of the school. See ya then," He dashed away leaving them satisfied but confused on why he looked rushed.

Sonic chanced after the students that had been talking about this pink hedgehog and stopped in front of them. "Hey,"

The dog and the butterfly freaked out when he popped out in front of them. "Sorry to bother you two, but I heard you were talking about a bleeding hedgehog earlier back there."

"Yea," The butterfly said her wings flapping. "This pink hedgehog was bleeding from her chin and using a white cane. She might be blind or pulling a prank on everyone because we were thinking–"

But Sonic was gone.

He left them in search of Amy, down the hall maybe where they had come from. He passed the girls he was talking to and turned left heading to the nurse's office maybe, but the he stopped. His eyes spotted her before he could think of anything else. She was holding the wall while using her cane to get around as students looked at her shocked. Her dress was dusty and her knees were dirty while her chin was injured.

"Amy," he called out.

* * *

**How will Sonic react to this?**

**How will Cream react to the truth?**

**The word of her being disable is spreading fast.**

**What will happen when people who don't know about this find out?**

**What's going to happen with Amy being in this situation that she already is in?**

Those who review will be messaged an early 30 seconds preview of the next chapter before the next one is updated as my special thank you ;D

**Until Weeks pass, BAI!**


	6. Chapter 6: Plight

_Divinity-Porter Robinson _

_DeVotchka - How It Ends_

* * *

**Chapter 6:** **Plight**

Just what she needed. The problem. Of all things Sonic was the one that had to appear before her. Amy stopped and tried her hardest to face the echoes of his voice. With all the other echoes coming from other mouths it was a bit hard to tell where he was coming from.

Sonic walked up to her ignoring the surprised looks coming from the students. "What happened to you?" He asked concern yet calm.

_You_ _happened_. "I-I fell."

He moved her hand from the injury that she immediately covered when he called her name. Sonic lifted her head up by putting his thumb on the side of her chin and he began to examine. Amy could feel him inspecting her open cut.

"You fell," Sonic repeated.

She was mentally hitting herself in the head, asking herself why she just lied. First to Cream and now to him. Another thought came. She shouldn't care about lying to him. He deserved to be lied to, she thought angrily. He was the source of all this. Still, it stung. She wasn't use to thinking in such unthoughtful ways.

"I did not have my cane. I wanted to walk without it." She muttered.

Sonic inspected the injury closely and Amy slowly blushed the longer it took. He held the tip of her chin so softly and carefully it felt nice. That was until he accidently touched a spot that hurt her on the peeling part of her injury. Amy's eyes went round wincing and she backed away. She could hear the soft gasping from the voices of girls. She blushed lightly feeling embarrassed.

Girls stared at Amy with envy. Amy couldn't see it but she felt it. Sonic didn't pay attention them. He focused on her cut and noticed it wasn't a big cut. Only thing was it had blood all around her hands and chin because she hadn't wiped it. Sonic grabbed her hand. "I'll take you to the restroom." He offered.

"N-n-no, S-S-Sonic I-I have got it, really," She stammered. If Sally saw her with Sonic again, she'd probably be thrown off the roof next time, buy Amy had no other choice. Sonic had picked her up. At that moment the bell rang and her mind blacked out for a second but then she noticed the wind brushing her hair. She was in Sonic's arms being rushed through the hallways. Amy quickly held on to Sonic's neck to brace herself.

"Stop," She managed to get out.

Sonic looked down at her and screeched to a stop in front of the restroom. "What?"

Amy wiggled out of his arms and he placed her down. She staggered, her hands searching for a wall, but she was heading the wrong direction. She was heading for the men's restroom. Sonic went in front of her. "Amy, relax," he held her shoulders and pushed her lightly backwards. "You're going into the men's room," He raised his eyebrows archly with a chuckle.

"Please, I can do it myself." She insisted pushing his hands off her shoulders.

Sonic mischievously smirked and backed away from her. "Ok," He said.

Amy reached out for a wall. She found one and used her hands to find the board that tells whether it's the men's or the women's restroom. She found it. She read the braille that it had and it said women's restroom. She did it.

"See Sonic," She proudly claimed, but there was no response what-so-ever. Amy didn't feel anything around her. Maybe he left. She shrugged her shoulders. If he had left, the better. She didn't want to be caught with him anyway. Only, a small part of her felt upset he left, but she shrugged off that part.

She entered to wash her face with the water from the sink, cleaning her cut from any bacteria. She dusted her knees off and her clothes hoping she'd taken away every inch of dirt off her. She didn't want to enter class dirty.

RING RING

Amy stood up and walked out of the restroom. "The bell to head to class," She said out loud. If she didn't hurry she'd be late and she didn't want that. Looking bad in front of her teachers was the last thing she wanted.

Meanwhile inside the classroom Sonic sat in his table before the bell rang. His teacher looked at him suspiciously at why he was early once again. He was talking to his friends as she took role. Everyone was talking to one another before she'd start her lesson.

"Did you hear Sonic?" A girl from another table asked.

"Did I hear what?" He slyly questioned.

"That new girl in our class is blind."

Sonic's sly smile left and he nodded not saying much and turned back around to the table. Amy still wasn't in class. Sonic rolled his eyes. She was probably lost, but she did want to be let alone to do things. She could do it, she said.

A knock was heard at the door. Sonic grinned as Ms. Cub went to open the door. He rested his elbow on the desk and his cheek on the palm of his hand. Ms. Cub opened the door and Amy stood there nervously smiling.

"Late Ms. Rose?" She said it with more of an annoyed tone than questionable.

"I am truly sorry ma'am. I had not heard the bell until a student told me just as I came up here." She explained herself. Ms. Cub grabbed her arm and helped her in.

Whispering began roaming and Amy lowered her head not wanting to be seen. She was glad she couldn't. "May someone please escort Ms. Rose to her seat?"

Amy shook her head about to say she could do it, but a student in the front led her to her seat before she knew it. Amy politely thanked him and blew air out.

"I thought you said you could do it?"

Amy ignored the voice next to her. She felt humiliated but it was her fault. She should've walked with Cream to school like she had offered, but pride and sense of respect towards herself led to own disaster. She admitted that much. What she didn't dare to admit to herself was the fact of that tiny disappointment she felt once he left. She didn't know what that was she felt, but it was awful.

"Oh, so you're upset now?"

It was then when she understood why her friends had claimed he was a 'jerk', and she had forgotten that. She was starting to see that real side of him that she didn't think she'd see.

She took her book out from her bag and opened a book, the cover saying "English Braille". She set her mind straight into focusing on the teacher's lecture and to get ahead of the game. Her hands roamed on the book. It became harder and harder to do so when Sonic was right next to her either talking or wanting to talk to her.

* * *

It was during lunch time that Amy went off to find Cream. She wanted a friend at the moment to be with. She felt so tired already from her previous class of math. It was hard for her to follow along with the teacher when he was reading problems and leaving the class the formulas on the board when she couldn't see. He had forgotten her existence.

Being in school was tough.

So much happened to her in such a little bit amount of time.

Amy signed supporting herself on a nearby wall. She still had one deed to finish and that was to find that young fellow who helped her earlier this morning from Sally's wrath. She was unable to thank him for defending her because if it wasn't for him, who knows what would have happened to her…

She sighed.

At that moment Sonic came from behind her. He watched her with a smirk, looked down at his hand and chuckled seeing her so hopeless. He walked in front of her and startled her when he said. "I'm surprised you even made it to class. I thought you were lost."

"May you please leave me alone," She grumbled.

"Not having a good day Ames," She teased her.

Amy frowned not saying anything. She didn't have time for arguing or defending herself. She had other things to do. Amy turned herself around and walked along the side of the wall leaving Sonic.

"Hey, hey," Sonic called out suddenly appearing in front of her and stopping her dead in her tracks. Amy hesitated to move now, because there was no was she'd be able to leave this guy. With his ability of speed she was as fast as a snail walking through pavement while he ran the speeds of who knows what. Sonic looked around and leaned into her face. "I'm sorry for leaving you if that's the reason you were angry at me for."

Amy shook her head and pouted. "I am not angry," And it was true. She wasn't anger, but more agitated and uncomfortable by what happened.

Sonic returned to his original posture and chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you forgive me then," He opened his hand that was closed throughout the time. A small bandage with cartoon designs lay on his hands. He peeled off the paper that covered the sticky part and licked his lips as he leaned forward. "Hold still,"

Amy panicked and backed away slightly. "Why? What are you going to-?" She couldn't finish her sentence. At the touch of something sticking on her chin stopped her from continuing to speak. Sonic moved back satisfied and rubbed his chin assured that it was placed correctly.

Amy's hand traveled to her chin feeling the bandage placed there. Amy's facial expression changed from confused to nervous. She started feeling something warm rush across her face and grew hot from it. Her mouth shook from wanting to say something but nothing coming out.

"It fits your pretty face," He playfully said.

Amy touched the bandage on her chin lightly so she wouldn't hurt herself and blushed. "Thank you," She paused wanting to say more but not knowing what to say. "For…doing this, but you did not have to help you know."

Sonic raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms leaning on the wall. "Yea, but considering how bad Sally's been treating you I think you need it."

Amy's eyes widened along with her muscles tensing and her body shaking. He knew? Sonic stared at her as she slowly made a turn towards the wall her face facing the wall with her head down. Somehow he found it, but it wouldn't come to a surprise to her if he did. It seemed there were students who'd seen what happened and told him, but why would they tell him? It didn't make much sense but most of it was confusing already. Amy stammered to say anything for a few seconds.

"Sally did that to your chin no?" She sucked an amount of air. He sounded as if he was enjoying that fact. He was cheerful while saying a line that should've been said firmly. It was intimidating her.

"Yes, she did," She replied. "Did you observe it?"

Sonic sighed and placed his arm over her shoulder and turned her around and got her out of the wall's side and to the middle of the hallways where students were eyeing them. Amy waved her hands around not feeling the wall anymore.

"You don't seem to know much about high school." He stated. "If there's anything you _should_ know is that news travels fast here. You've mess up if you make a wrong move, especially with those who are very _communicative_ in school."

He was making sense. She had read something about that in her stories. She was now in that position. "Is Sally part of that group that is communicative?"

Sonic grinned, "You could say that,"

Amy frowned. "So I have already…messed up?"

She didn't sound right saying modern words like such and it was weird for her to say so too, but that seemed like the only term that came to mind when it came to explaining it to Sonic. Sonic stopped and turned her around so that her body faced him.

Sonic shrugged and looked around. "Just watch out Ames. It isn't safe for you to be alone."

"Nor is it for you to be around me. If you knew Sally did this to me"—she pointed at her chin—"then you must know why she did it." Amy suddenly said almost interrupting him completely.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Ames,"

"She may be thinking something is going on between us." She said her tone rising.

Sonic covered her mouth. "No," he said his voice crisped. "Stop talking so loud." He released her and looked around but there went many mobians around or if there were they were a bit distant. He shook his head displeased and whispered, "My advice to you would be to stick with someone. Don't find yourself being alone."

There was a slight of horror in his words and her heart raced faster. "Why are you telling me these things?"

Sonic's next words would complete take her on by surprise when he moved towards her ear and whispered once again, "Because soon everyone'll knows you're a hopeless little blind girl,"

Her heart nearly stopped. All that went through her mind was fear, terror, panic. To her dismay when she tried to push Sonic away from her out of defense Sonic wasn't there. That was when she truly felt alone and scared to be in school for the first time. There was so much hate for a high school, she thought. In her stories, there were never stories of little blind girls being mistreated. If she made it through high school she could write a book about her struggles and it'd be a hit seller. Amy's hand reached her heart and she clutched her shirt in her hands. "What am I going to do?" she mused.

* * *

Honey, Cream and Amy walked out of school feeling the fresh air. The clouds had disappeared around the mid-afternoon and it was now sunny. The sun would go down in a few hours but there was a little over four hours of daylight left. The little group stopped near the gate. Honey stretched her arms and yawned, "School's over!"

Cream looked around the area seeing most of the students take their stuff and running out the gate with friends or into cars. There was a holiday coming up and students were about to enjoy it. Amy heard the students cheering as they passed them and she gave a low sigh and lowered her head. Honey turned to them and a grin popped on her face. "Are you guys doing anything during the holiday?"

Cream looked up at the sky to think and Amy bit her lip still looking down at the ground.

"Mama and I are going to visit an old friend." Cream claimed.

"I am going to stay with my grandfather." She thought at the same time how he's alone in his little apartment home. How her aunt is always out and about with friends or works and never has the time to help him with anything.

Honey smiled, "Aw, that's nice." She said to both of them.

"Honey!"

Honey turned around and saw Mighty running towards them. He stopped in front of her and looked at everyone. He saw two familiar faces and a new unique one. He huffed air out from running and chuckled. "Hey Amy," He said and turned to the bunny that stared at him blankly. "Hello,"

Cream bowed her head a little as respect replying with a little hello.

"What happened?" Honey asked.

He turned his head around to face Honey and Cream noticed he gave her a cheeky smile. "I was wondering if you were busy right now."

Honey shook her head.

"Would you like to come to the arcade with me and a few friends?" He asked with a tint of wishing she would. Amy muttered something to herself when he continued. "You could even bring Amy and you're other friend here."

"Cream," Honey said before Cream could even introduce herself. Mighty nodded with a grin on his face, but his grin disappeared when Cream spoke. "I can't go; my mama and I leave tonight, so I have to pack in a few things."

Honey frowned, "Aw, really?"

Cream nodded sadly but she shrugged with a small smile. "What would be a good idea is for you to take Amy. She needs a break from school." Cream said. Cream bumped shoulders with her and waved at everyone before leaving. "Good bye everyone,"

Amy's eyes widened while Honey waved goodbye and finally her head came up and she moved her hands in a 'no way' posture. "I do not, I'm quite fine,"

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Honey claimed jumping up and down.

"I do not have any money," She said.

"You don't need money. Some girls who invited us will be paying for us." Mighty said.

"Have you come to consider the amount of money they obtain from their parents? How many of your friends are going and how much they are willing to spend?" Amy suddenly asked.

Mighty was taken aback by her words and chuckled nervously, "Relax, they said they'd take anyone we invited."

The idea of going to the arcade was fun, but she had homework to finish and didn't have time for fun and games. She had to commit herself to school and school only. Another fact, it didn't seem polite since she didn't know the students that were going to pay for her if she went. Still, she gave herself the second side to the story. Remembering back to what Sonic had said was that it was risky to be alone. Being with Honey would lower the risk of being targeted by Sally. Although going home alone at night was a bit more dangerous. Suddenly Honey locked arms with Amy and grinned, "We'd love to go,"

"Whaa~?"

Mighty's eyes shimmered from her reaction and nodded his head to the side gesturing them to follow him. Honey dragged Amy along and that's when Amy wondered if she'd ever have a say to anything. She felt she'll always be dragged along by her friends. She didn't fight it, she had friends and that was enough for her not to be alone.

**.:XxX:.**

Mighty, Honey and Amy walked through the city sundown together and that's where Amy was her white cane in front of them. They're never seen her walk in it and it was interesting seeing it. How she had the potential to use it and guide herself with it all on her own. Mighty turned and went into a door that had the words "Platinum Arcade". Inside the room was dark and there were a lot of mobians playing games on tables, machines and video games. There was loud music ringing in Amy's ears and it through her off for a moment. Honey pulled her through the bodies of hyped students or adults. Amy could feel the heat in the air and the smell of sweat reeked. Uncomfortable, Amy bit her lip and followed Honey's guidance until they made a stop.

"Hey guys!" Mighty yelled his arms opening like if he were about to receive an embrace. Amy could hear howls and hoots from boys and then she heard Honey groan.

"What happened?" Amy asked a bit loudly for her voice to surpass through the loud music.

Honey couldn't respond for voice interrupted her. "Hello Ladies,"

Amy felt like her blood pressure rose and she clenched her teeth. She felt grateful, at that moment, for not being able to see, because she could feel Sonic's witty grin and if she were to see it her eyes wouldn't bare it.

"Hello Sonic," she said wistfully wishing she wasn't so polite.

* * *

**Yay, I'm finished :D **

**I'm doing the whole 'If you comment you get a free 30 second preview just one more time so **

**Re-read and Review!**

**Until weeks pass,**

**Have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7: Selcouth

_DeVotchka - How It Ends Instrumental_

_Shot – Imagine Dragons_

_Sugar-Maroon 5_**Yes, because I am too lazy to do homework, I do this instead XD but I hope you are happy with the results. Thank you to all that reviewed and said very nice things to me. Maybe that is why I wrote this up really fast, because of excitement. XD Now enjoy. Enjoy what you are about to read.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Selcouth**

Amy felt her head move to the side after she acknowledged him, avoiding her face to be seen. Everywhere she went he was there and it was becoming a real problem if she didn't start asking whom she was going with. Next time she knew what to do, but right now she didn't want to hear or be near Sonic.

"I should've seen this coming," Honey rolled her eyes and turned to Mighty. "I don't want to be around this _thing, _so Amy and I are leaving."

"That's harsh," Sonic winced with a smirk appearing in his muzzle.

Honey whipped her head and gave him a death glare. "No, it's truth,"

Sonic chuckled and his eyes narrowed mischievously. "Truth be it, but remember I was that 'thing' that you crushed on before."

Honey's cheeks flushed and her hands clenched, steam running out her ears feeling embarrassed. Mighty shook his head but a small heartless chuckle came out and Honey noticed it and when she turned he immediately composed his features, but she had already giving him an angry look, burning flames in her eyes. "What's so funny?!"

He cleared his throat and He went in front of her and smiled warmly. "We don't have to hang around with him."

"Mighty," Sonic said flatly.

Ignoring him Mighty continued. "I'll go get some coins and it could just be you, Amy and I."

Correct, Amy thought to herself with relief. His grammar and his statement were correct.

"And I,"

Mighty turned around and faced Sonic. Sonic crossed his arms and smirked at Mighty. Mighty returned that same smirk and then walked around Sonic and to a group of boys that were surrounded by girls. Honey grabbed Amy's hand and followed.

"Don't bother us," Honey warned him.

Sonic chuckled allowing the two girls to walk in front of him before he followed. Mighty approached the group. Knuckles noticed and grinned seeing he had brought Honey with him. The girls looked around and when saw Sonic went up to be next to him.

"I see you brought along your girlfriend this time." Knuckles teased.

"Way to go," Jet said bumping shoulders with Mighty.

Mighty pushed him away lightly blushing, "She's not my girlfriend!"

His friends laughed seeing him so embarrassed. Honey and Amy were the only ones who didn't laugh.

Mighty looked around. "Where's Tails?"

"He's playing that one maze game he likes on the other side." Sonic said.

A black hedgehog there named Shadow walked to Mighty and handed him some coins. Shadow was a quiet hedgehog, never really said much, and never really smiled either. He was more of an action kind of guy, but when he did say something it was meaningful. Mighty thanked him and his buddies tapped his back wishing him luck as they all headed to a new game.

"C'mon guys," He said and waved to his friends saying he'd see them later. The girls that were near Sonic pulled him towards a game they wanted to play. Sonic nodded and followed them.

**.:XxX:.**

Amy shot a basketball in the direction Mighty had told her to throw it at. She didn't know where she was aiming, but that she was aiming at a basket. A loud horn rang and the game stated the end. Mighty laughed and Honey clapped. She had only made one score but she hadn't had fun in such a long time. Amy felt like jumping up and down.

"I thought you did great," Honey said gasping.

"Thank you," Amy said holding her cheeks. "But I would have never made a score without Mighty." She turned to him and bowed her head. "It is all thanks to you."

Mighty smiled sheepishly and his hand moved side to side. "No, it's all you,"

Amy bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling. She felt she'd look like an idiot if she smiled non-stop. Mighty's hand roamed to his backpack he had behind his back. He searched for more coins, but to his disappointment there weren't anymore. He frowned. "We're out of coins,"

"Aww, really?" Honey whined. She went to check in his backpack hoping he was lying. Mighty looked around the area to see if he'd see his friends to ask for more coins, but no one was in sight. He closed his backpack and turned to Honey. "Let's go find everyone to get more coins."

"Actually Mighty," Amy began getting their attention. "I have to get going. It is late I believe."

Honey and Mighty frowned, but they understood. Honey pouted and sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sorry for the inconvenience." She said.

Mighty shook his head. "No, it's cool. Let's go find everyone to see if anyone could help you get home."

Amy shook her and insisted, "It is quite alright. I could get home on my own."

Mighty didn't hear her through all the noise of the arcade and proceeded in finding his friends. Honey took Amy by the arm and followed Mighty. Amy didn't argue back.

The arcade wasn't as big, but it had a lot of space taken up by the games. There were a lot of games being at use and Amy could hear it, Gun shots, drums, music, and strikes. Amy suddenly felt a yawn escape her mouth and covered it with her free hand. If she was tired already that meant it was getting late and near her bedtime. She had to leave soon.

"Tails, Sonic!" Mighty yelled waved his hands at them. Sonic and Tails turned around and saw that they were heading over to them. Tails and Sonic were walking together heading away from the main games. Mighty raised an eyebrow. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're all in the bowling alley. Why aren't you playing? Run out of coins?" Sonic anticipate with a smirk.

"Yea," Mighty chuckled and faced Amy. "And Amy, here, has to head home." Mighty said gesturing to Amy with a head nod.  
Tails and Sonic looked at Amy who fumbled with her fingers. "Oh, Sonic and I were just leaving. Would you like to come?"

That voice! It was familiar. Amy's head rose up and she blinked. The voice that sounded soft and childish was there again. Could it be that, that boy was the one that had saved her. "I know you," Amy chirped.

Tails smiled. "Yea, you're that girl from this morning."

Amy felt like a hundred ton weight was on her shoulders. That event threw fear into her brain and she didn't like it, but she was glad that it was the boy from earlier. "Wow, I did not think I would get to properly thank you."

Tails chuckled but Honey and Mighty were left puzzled. "There's no need for thanking me. Although I'm glad you are safe."

Honey blinked curiously but Sonic interrupted. "Can we go Tails?"

He said it with such impatient it bothered Amy, but she didn't say anything. She didn't hear Tails say anything either. Mighty eyed Sonic and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Tails and Sonic can take you home."

Amy faced where she heard Mighty speak from. "Thank you. I can walk myself home safely as well."

"We can walk half way with you if you want." Tails said trying not to impose. "But it's nine. It's sort of dangerous in the streets right now."

Amy shuttered thinking of what Sonic said about being alone and imaging herself in the city, a blind girl by herself, it was dangerous. Amy nodded and she took her cane out. As she unfolded it Honey went up to her. "Get back home safely okay."

Amy nodded and Honey hugged her which surprised Amy but she returned it. Honey faced Sonic and glared at him. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked on ahead of them. He waved his hand with his back facing them and went out towards the exit first. Tails waved at Honey and Mighty who said their goodbyes before heading back in to find Mighty's other friends.

"Here let me help you." Tails grabbed her hand lightly and gently guiding her out through the loud area of games to the fresh cold air of the city. The sun was indeed down and there stood Sonic impatiently tapping his foot.

"Sorry we took long," Tails said.

Sonic watched mobians enter and leaving the arcade. He looked at Amy who moved her cane around as they began to walk with Amy being in the middle of both of them. The streets weren't crowded or empty. Mobians were here and there and the street lights filled up the city with nighty life energy. Amy felt the cold of the city and shivered.

"You know, Cream was concern about you," Tails suddenly spoke. Amy blinked and her head lowered. "She thinks Sally did that to you."

Amy's head rose bemused. "She thinks?"

"Don't worry I didn't say anything you didn't want to tell her."

Amy's heart moved strangely. Like if she was happy, but feeling guilty. Amy didn't say anything, but Tails continued, "But you should tell her soon. She's going to find out."

"I know," She finally spoke. "I just did not want to worry her."

Tails chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Worry is a misuse of the imagination,"

Amy used a few seconds to think about it, Meanwhile Sonic was listening carefully just not saying anything. Amy nodded. "I shall tell her when she comes back from her trip."

Tails smiled and then looked up at Sonic who stared quietly. Almost awkwardly. When Sonic noticed he was being stared upon, he rolled his eyes and looked away at the cars passing by. Tails caught something at that moment but just smiled and faced forward.

They left the city life and entered up some hills where the housing was. Tails, Amy and Sonic went up the hills and it was explained that Tails lived on the lower parts of the hill. He lived fairly near Sonic and Amy so they approached his route home first. They stopped at the street and Tails turned to them.

"Half-way, just like promised." He said.

Amy giggled and covered her mouth. "Thank you Tails," She said finally his name rolling off her tongue. Tails squinted with a warm smile. "Will you be okay walking from here?"

"Yes, I recognize this part of the route." She said.

"Alright, take care and see you soon. Goodnight both of you." He said turning and walking away.

"See you buddy," Sonic said.

"Goodnight," Amy said.

Silence. Alone with Sonic. Again. Amy moved her cane around and went on feeling the area to the street where she would have to turn to head home. Sonic followed behind her and both didn't say anything for a moment. Amy didn't feel comfortable saying anything to him. Sonic had nothing to tell her. Somehow they were always placed in a position where they had to communicate. Why him of all Mobians?

Amy's foot got caught on a crack and she tripped but caught herself quickly so she wouldn't tumble.

"You good?"

Amy cleared her throat and tried to control her flustered cheeks. "Yes, thank you."

Sonic's eyebrows rose. "Were you born a klutz or…"

"Sonic…" She began with a firm voice. "Please do not insult me."

Sonic's eyes shimmered with excitement. "But you're irresistible."

Amy sighed and stopped walking, facing his voice. Still she was a bit off to where he was standing. "I do not want problems. You are the reason why I have problems."

Sonic's excitement faded slightly. "I am, aren't I?" He sounded confident, like if he were taunting her. Amy stared getting a little bit frightened but stood her ground.

"Then what do you suppose I do about that?" Good question.

"Stop talking to me." Good answer.

Sonic laughed and clicked his tongue. "Just because we stop talking doesn't mean your problems will go away. Did you also forget we have classes together? We sit together for one of them." Smarter response.

Amy didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought this far ahead. Without an answer to give him Sonic had won. Sonic didn't take it as pride though. He stared at her intensively. He wasn't moving. He wasn't talking. It scared her completely for a moment. But then he spoke.

"Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore." He said exasperated his finger rubbing the bottom of his nose while looking up at the sky.

"How are you so sure? I have already been hurt, and one to many in my opinion."

Amy spoke loudly and confidently. It was obvious she was tired and scared. Sonic walked up to her until he was centimeters away from her face. Amy could feel his breathing close to her face and her breath hitched and she slowly backed away. "Because I won't let them."

There was a relief feeling that soothed in like that was what she wanted to hear. More like a heartwarming moment that allowed her to ease her fears, but then there was the fact that it was Sonic who was telling her this. She couldn't understand him, she could read his expressions. He was nice and sweet to her one moment then he was cocky and harsh another. She couldn't just be told this and expect to be told the truth by him.

"May I trust you?" She asked whispering a bit.

Sonic chuckled and his hand reached her chin where the bandage he had given her still was. He slid his finger across her chin, caressing it and then his whole hand went up to her cheek. Amy blushed at his touch but didn't move. "No, but we'll find out."

Amy narrowed her eyes. She didn't know how to take that reply in. Sonic laughed lightly watching her reaction and removed a few strands of her quills to the back away from her face. "I'll take you home and make sure you get there"

"We said halfway," She said moving away from him.

"Tails said that. I never agreed." He smirked and placed his hand on her back pushing her lightly so she could start walking up. Amy didn't show any sigh of discord and walked up the hill with him without saying much but an 'okay'. Something changed after that talk. Even if his respond wasn't so satisfying she felt comfortable and gladden by his company. She reached a street where there was a large pothole that took up the street. The pothole was wide and Amy's cane dropped into it and Amy smiled. She turned left and went into the pothole and came back up into a different street heading left.

Sonic looked amused. "It's funny I live just above you."

"Really?" Amy questioned. "How high is your home from here?"

"I live literally on the top of this hill. In a mansion," He said like if it wasn't much.

Amy's eyes were wide and she nearly choked in hearing that. He was wealthy, she had forgotten he was wealthy and therefore that shouldn't be of surprise to her, but yet she never knew there was a mansion up on this hill. She could've at least been told this. Amy and Sonic reached her home which wasn't so far from the pothole.

She walked not too far from the pothole and then stopped. They stopped on a dead end street and there were three apartments two on each side and one in front of them.

"Do you see the brown apartment in front of us?" She questioned him. Sonic turned to her wide eyed. "That is my mansion," She quipped.

They had stopped in front of an apartment an old apartment, color pale light brown with bricks as the roof. It was a second story building with stairs on each end. It was also on a dead end so the apartment was right in front of them and Amy had no real side turns to make to find her house. It was a straight away walk. Amy continued her way to her home. Sonic still stared incredulous.

"How do you know?"

"Umm…practice makes perfect. It has taken me years, but I have finally learned my way aroun–"

Sonic interjected, "No not that!" He said his next words slowly. "How do you know colors? You're blind."

Amy frowned upsettingly. "I was not born blind."

Amy's expression was different, something awfully dark. Of course Sonic saw it but he didn't understand it enough to question it. Instead he had discovered another fact about Amy. The more he knew. It explained how she knew how to face a mobian while talking. She had been accustomed to it. Sonic's shocked looked left and he grinned, "You are full of discoveries aren't you."

Amy ignored his remark and walked to her stairs. Sonic laughed following her. She went up her stairs and to the second floor; the third door down was her home.

"Your place is a little crummy, don't ya think?" Sonic asked looking at the cracks on the walls.

"It is the only home I have," Amy whispered and stopped at her door. She faced him and bowed her head a little. "Thank you for walking me to my home."

"Call it what you must," Sonic said still distracted by its unpleasant looks. Sonic turned back to her. She was already opening the door to enter her home, but Sonic grabbed her arm before she could go in.

"Wait, wait, wait," He pulled her back out. "Already leaving, I still want to talk." He released her arm.

"It is late. Do you not have to get home?"

"No, besides the night is still young and we have no school. What do you say to clubbing?"

Amy sent a revolting look and shook her head in disapproval. "You are only a high school student. That is not very responsible."

"Responsible?! We're old enough. C'mon, it's like you have no fun."

"It is late Sonic. I must go inside." She said softly.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulder but he ended up grinning. "You're missing out Ames. But it's cool, you may not go today, but you can go some other time."

Amy raised an eyebrow confused; only that didn't last very long. Her hand had been lifted up until two pair of lips made contact with her hand. Sonic let it go and his grin widened simultaneously with Amy's eyes.

"Sweet dreams…toots," He said flirtatiously. He backed away from her and then sped away into the distance.

Amy's back rested on the wall. Her cheeks were flushed with blood that she could feel her skin burning up. Her heart was pounding hard with the infliction of his lips on her hand.

But then something went wrong right then and there…

The bothersome kiss on her hand turned into a jittery feeling in her stomach. Amy gasped and rubbed the kissed hand against her clothes rapidly taking away the feeling with it. Then her hands made her way to her door and into her home. She closed the door.

Sonic stood at the end of the street watching her enter. He had his arms crossed and a smirk plastered on his lips. "Got ya,"

* * *

The next day was calm. The day had been clear and nothing seemed better to Sally but to shop on a beautiful afternoon. She was out in the city shopping, her sunglasses on her head and bags of items in her arms. Fiona was next to her looking at her phone and following Sally around.

"Hmm," Sally hummed. "I don't know what to buy?"

Fiona looked up. "Buy shoes. You'll need them for the next softball match."

Sally stopped and looked at a particular store speaking in a low monotone, "But I already bought some."

Fiona shrugged and looked back down at her phone. Sally looked at the bags that the store had and tilted her head admiring the expensive bags, clothes and knickknacks. Through the window she saw a lady attending a customer and stared hopelessly at her. At first her eyes followed the lady moving inside the store, but then her vision caught a reflection on the mirror moving across the street. Her eyes widened at the colors of blue and pink and she turned around. Sonic was across the street holding Amy's hand and moving around the mobians. She jumped in front of Fiona and hid behind her. Fiona's eyes popped in surprise that she almost dropped her phone.

"Sally!?"

"Shhh!" Sally hushed her peeking over her shoulder. Fiona turned around saw caught a glimpse of Sonic moving through the crowd and going down an alley where they both disappeared. Fiona turned back to Sally who had her glasses down now.

"That was Sonic right?" She asked.

"Yea," Sally gasped. " and I wanna know what's going on."

* * *

**I hope you liked it; I get fuzzy with reading it myself. XDDD What might happened here. Knowing Sally, it's predictable yet unpredictable at the same time. **

**I want to give away a hint. The names of the chapters are hints of what might happen throughout the chapter. That's if you know them high vocabs XD**

**But Until Weeks Pass**

**See you Later**


	8. Chapter 8: Cognizance

**So yea.**

**Here it is.**

**If you all read the last chapter, then you must know that this continues it right? ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**All through the Night- Cyndi Lauper**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Cognizance**

Amy woke up on her small mattress in her room. She didn't know what time it was, but she heard birds chirping outside and that indicated it was the start of a new da. Once she got dressed she walked out her room into her small living room where her grandfather was sitting down on the floor. The room was nothing fancy. It was a classic set of Japanese furniture. Her grandfather was a fanatic of old classics and therefore held the family's old traditions around his home. Amy reached her kotatsu and sat on a mat. The sound of her grandfather coughing scared her.

"Are you okay," She asked frightened.

"Oh, good morning Amy," He said with a smile.

Amy reached out towards the table and felt the heat of the morning breakfast he had already made. "That cough sounded dreadful, grandfather."

Her grandfather laughed mockingly but then was interjected by another cough. Amy moved up fast. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Oh Amy," He croaked. "I believe my body has failed me dearly. I have gotten sick and I will not stop coughing."

Amy walked towards the door where she left her white cane. Her grandfather saw and his eyes widened. "Where are you off to? What about your breakfast?"

"I am heading to the city to get medicine." She claimed, but her grandfather got up shaking. "No there is no need for such. Maybe a cup of tea will do."

Amy turned back around. "But-"

"Have you forgotten the strength I processes? Tea will satisfy me greatly."

Amy frowned and walked her way to the kitchen. "Okay, I shall make you some tea,"

**.:xXx:.**

Mid-morning and her grandfather's strength left but she was able to provide him tea without sugar and that calmed down his cough. The side effect was that he grew sleepy giving Amy the time to slip out of the house with enough money to head to the city. She closed the door and made her way down the stairs and off to the road. Amy used her cane, moving it around until she reached the pothole. That's when she turned to head down the hill. She walked in silence for a while a small red dress up to her knees and headband with a small pink satchel latched across her chest and her cane in her hand.

The wind picked up and she froze feeling it. A patch of wind blew by her blowing her quills and her dress up. She was able to pull down her dress before a blue blur came back grinning.

"Such a coincidence to find you here."

"Good morning Sonic,"

She knew now he lived just above her so they're percentage of meeting here would be high. Sonic chuckled and licked his lips. "Where you headed this time?"

Amy had no real reason to act so hostile towards him. She was still hoping he'd prove his statement from last night. "I need to go to a pharmacy to find medicine for my grandfather. What about you?"

"I _was_ going for a run around town." He began with the long emphasis on the 'was' and continued. "Then I saw you."

"Please, do not allow me to prevent you from doing anything." She said.

"Na, now that you're here how 'bout we finish where we left off yesterday." He said slyly.

It was strange enough that she had manage to go out at the same time she did. It was even stranger that she didn't mind. The facts of being seen with Sonic by anyone could be her greatest mistake. Then again, it couldn't be that bad. The thought of him kissing her hand last night rushed through her head but just as quickly did she shoved away those thoughts to her surprise.

"Please continued,"

"Clubbing," he insisted.

"No…" Amy shook her head in horror. She began walking. Sonic laughed and followed her, his hands resting behind her neck.

The city life was fresh and the sun was a turning into a bright yellow. It was becoming the afternoon and Amy and Sonic walked towards the city. Sonic looked at Amy as she walked in silence. She wasn't saying anything. She was just smiling.

"What medicine are you looking for?"

Amy jumped and stopped. "I need one that reliefs coughing or fever." She paused. "I think he may have a fever."

Sonic chuckled and nodded looking around. Pharmacies were easy to find in the city. Usually drug stores were almost in every street, but that was within deep in the middle of the city. The city was larger than it looked and was underestimated. Getting lost in the city was easy, but he noticed they were only in the outskirts of the city. That's why Amy didn't get lost. School, parks, the arcade, it was all in the outskirts of the city. But deep within, maybe Amy hadn't gone. That's where the real stuff was. Better parks, better stores, better energy. There was only one pharmacy he knew near here, but it never had as much as the other stores had.

"Have you checked in Broadway?"

Amy shook her head. "I do no recall that street."

As predicted. She only stayed close to her home where she knew the area. Being blind took away that ability to explore. Sonic bend down and grabbed her bridal style before Amy could even know what was going on. Amy yelped and held on to her cane with her hands hoping it wouldn't fall. Sonic looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" Amy felt herself panic and heard Sonic chortled.

"I know a real good store in Broadway. You'll find your gramp's medicine there."

He dashed off without letting her decide on anything. She didn't say anything as he rushed through the streets with her in his arms. In this moment she came to feel the same jittery feeling she had felt last night. Amy's cheeks blushed when she also noticed that she was pressed against his chest, feeling the warmth of his fur and the beating of his heart. It was a calm feeling. She had an immediate urge to feel his heart with her hand and feel his face. She grew curious of what Sonic looked like. Her free hand rose up slowly about to reach his chest, but then the wind stopped. She drew her hand back quickly on to her cane.

"I know people around here. Maybe you could get an offer." He said placing her down.

Amy nodded and folded her cane and put it inside her bag. "An offer?"

Sonic looked at the drugstore with mischievousness and then grabbed Amy's arm. "Yea, it'll save you some cash."

Amy looked aback as she and Sonic walked inside the store. As they entered through mechanical doors it smelled like medicine and prune and her nose crinkled. Sonic noticed and chuckled. "Funny smell,"

"Sonic, I am confused. What part of the city are we in?" She asked stopping and refusing to be pulled by him any longer.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about that. C'mon let's get your–"

"Sonic where are we?" She said it with much force into her voice.

"Broadway," Sonic admitted a strain in his voice.

Amy's eyes widened. "Sonic, I do not know where that lies? My grandfather needs medicine now."

"You keep forgetting that you're with me." He said a bit bothered. "Amy, we're not in Apotos or anything. Plus, I'll get you home fast, alright." He grabbed her arm and pulled at her. "Trust,"

And she did. Sonic walked her over to a counter where a cashier was reading a book. Sonic grinned at the mobian and he leaned on the counter. "Sup Shadow."

Red eyes looked up at his familiar face. Then he looked passed him and found a pink hedgehog looking to the side. Shadow raised an eyebrow with the same expressionless face at Sonic wondering why he was with Amy. He had seen her a few times in school before, then again just yesterday at the arcade.

"Do you know of any good cold medicines for old mobians?" Sonic asked still grinning.

Shadow blinked at him, then got up and turned. Behind him were a few cold medicines on small storages were he searched around until he turned around showing Sonic a small blue case that showed a picture of an old hippo in bed with a red nose.

"Perfect!" Sonic was about to grab it but Shadow took it back before he could. Shadow lifted his finger and moved it side to side. Sonic's frowned at him. "What? I'm going to pay for it."

Shadow pointed passed him, at an aisle full of cold medicine. Sonic growled and grabbed Amy's hand pulling her with him.

"Hey," She gasped.

Sonic released Amy when on the aisle and went alone trying to find the same case Shadow had and it didn't take long before he found it. It was sitting there in front of him. Sonic grabbed it and looked at its label. "Cures colds and lowers fevers," he read. "Is this good enough,"

Amy nodded and she beamed. "Yes, that will do."

Sonic threw the cold medicine up and caught it, re-did it and caught it and then spotted something else. His eyes shimmered in finding two red and blue pills in front of him. Sonic handed Amy the case and approached the small bag labeled 'Pain Resistance'. It was the last bag of those pills and they were rare to find. Why were these in this store ? Pain Resistance was a passing drug that was known for its unique power to surpass any sort of pain. Finding them here was strange. Sonic smiled and reached out to grab it but then another hand snatched it from the small hanger.

Sonic turned and found himself staring into the hues of dull amber eyes that glared into his green ones.

Sonic backed away next to Amy. Amy noticed a sense disturbance in him from the way he was breathing. She heard it. Then she heard this.

"Sonic," A hiss of from a male voice came from in front of them. It was unrecognizable but it sounded angry. Amy swallowed hard.

"Hello Vector." Sonic spoke with a mocking tone and smile. Sonic crossed his arms and looked up at the large green crocodile proudly. "So unfortunate to find you here,"

Vector narrowed his eyes furiously. "What are you doing here? You are banned from around these parts of the city, prick!"

Amy blinked confused.

"I'll leave once you hand over the item that is rightfully mine." Sonic said his hand opening up to his palm.

Vector laughed and moved it behind his back grinning in mischief. "I got it first,"

Sonic's smile grew into a dark grin. "Alright,"

Just then Amy heard her name being called in an alert tone. Sonic yelled, "Get your cash out!"

Sonic dashed over to Vector and spin dashed him, knocking him right down to the floor. Sonic landed on his feet and the bag slid down the floor to being in front of Sonic. He picked it up and sped over to Amy pulling her away from the aisle and to the counter. Amy had her money out and Sonic grabbed it and placed it on the counter where Shadow was. He looked relaxed even after seeing the action in the store.

"I'll pay the rest later if anything!" Sonic called out and ran out the store with Amy.

Vector got up empty handed. He growled. A green hedgehog appeared behind him and Vector turned to him. "Sonic took it,"

**.:xXx:.**

"Why are we running?" Amy cried.

Sonic looked back down the street and then at her. "Just cause,"

Sonic ran with her through the crowd going at a pace she could afford to follow. Amy didn't know what was going on. She felt wind, her feet moving, but where? She grew afraid of where she was being taken. She held the case in her hand tightly so it wouldn't fall. Her feet got tangled with each other and she stumbled a bit before Sonic stopped and steadied her. Sonic hissed, "Dang Amy. Wrong time to be clumsy."

"Sonic, I cannot see!" She exclaimed.

She was slowing them down. He looked up and saw a green figure coming their way. Sonic pushed her to the side giving her the bag of pills too. Vector was coming his way at full speed and threw the first punch, but Sonic blocked it and jumped up kneeing him in the chin. Amy heard the grunt the stranger provided and she gasped moving back a bit. Her back bumped into a hard body and she turned around scared.

Something reached out for her and grabbed the bag she had in her hands. It pulled at it, but Amy's grip held strongly. "No," She cried, hoping she wouldn't have her medicine and the bag taken away. "Release it!"

"Give it up girl!"

The grip the other mobian's hand grew stronger and the bag was slipping. "Sonic!"

The grip was gone and she flew backwards from the force she still processed but able to stand before she fell to the floor. Sonic had managed to kick this mobian out of the way and went over to Amy who looked around in horror. Her head turned and she held both items against her chest. "Sonic!"

He grabbed her into his arms and ran. He raced through the streets and held Amy tightly. Amy could feel the adrenaline rush through her veins after that scare she received. Someone was following them, one by the name of Vector. The other wasn't heard to had been referred to through a name, but she heard two guys. Who was Vector? Sonic stopped in the middle of a street and placed her down.

"Did we lose them?" Amy huffed.

Sonic looked around his ears alerted, but they stood there, Sonic not seeing them anywhere. Amy moved the two items into her bag and closed it so it would be safe inside. Sonic's eyes suddenly caught the streak of a green figure passing down the street that headed a different direction and Sonic laughed. He grabbed her hand and smirked. "Nope, hurry,"

Sonic ran through the crowd, pushing through with Amy who bumped with every single mobians they came across with.

"Parden."

"Excuse me,"

"Terribly sorry,"

Sonic's eyes spotted an alley that led down another road. Maybe they could lose them there. Alleyways in the city were easy get aways if you knew the correct turn. Or else it was a dead end. Sonic took his chances and ran in with Amy behind him. The ally was dull, dirty and narrowed. Amy could only smell the difference and tell they entered a shadowy place that smelled like garbage. She predicted it was an ally, but she didn't know. Sonic turned left and went down another road. Looking around he could hear the footsteps of another mobian's'.

Sonic made a turn into a dead end. He stopped and looked around. He didn't have any chances of escaping now. They had lost their chances at turning at the right time. The steps were right behind them and Sonic pulled Amy towards the only thing he could find there. A dumpster.

He pushed Amy to the wall and then positioned his body close to hers. His hands rested on the wall next to her shoulders and peeked up to see a shadow coming close. He ducked down and leaned his body forward hiding her and himself behind the large thing.

Amy was breathing hard. She didn't know if she was playing hide and go seek, or if they were really hiding from evil bad guys. Amy could hear herself start panicking. Sonic glared at her and covered her mouth and then his finger alone was placed on her lips. He was telling her to quiet down. Amy held in her deep inhauls and Sonic heard the footsteps. They sounded loud at first then low. Sonic glared up at the hearing of those sounds. Did he find them? Was he taunting them? He didn't know.

Silence.

The footsteps weren't going anymore and Amy started shaking.

Sonic felt her body shake and he turned to her. Her eyes were full of fear and distress. She had done much activity and without her sight, it too much of her brain work. Amy was hardly breathing now and Sonic took a good look at her. Behind her messy quills and tired face, she looked young. Sonic's straight face changed. He smirked. She didn't seem to mind him being so close to her; she welcomed it at the moment. Sonic looked down at her lips and looked at them with a craving desire. He licked his lips and grinned. He then saw the smoothness of her skin. So pink and even he couldn't resist.

"_Sexy_,"

Amy didn't quite hear when he whispered something to her while she paid attention to the other noise around her.

Maybe it wasn't the right moment to do so, but might as well go for it while he could. Maybe she'd like it. He'd already seen her interest in him so why wouldn't she. Sonic leaned in for her as Amy had turned her head in hearing the sound of fast footsteps.

Sonic lowered his nose until it reached her bare neck and his arms slide down to her hips.

Then she screamed.

Something grabbed Sonic back by the shoulder, turned him around and a fist came straight up his jaw clean making him stumble down to the wall next to Amy. Hearing Sonic's grunt and wind blowing aside her caused her to slid down the wall holding her bag near her stomach and she stayed there, crouched down in fear.

"That's what you deserve, _prick_."

That voice was the Vector guy. His footsteps came towards her until she felt them stop in front of her. "Hand over the PR pills, girl."

The pills were in that bag, probably. The case shaped box was her grandfather's medicine maybe. Amy shook her head. It could be extra pills for his health that Sonic got for her grandfather that he thought could be a reliever. Weren't there more? She had already paid for this bunch. "They are for grandfather!" she muffled her yell. She hid her head between her knees.

Sonic got up and rushed in front of Amy pushing Vector away. He lifted his hands up in a fighting pose. "You want to get through her, get through me first."

Vector growled, but a green hedgehog appeared behind Vector, moved him aside and stepped in front of him. The hedgehog had scars on his chest and a black bad-boy jacket. He wore red sun glasses on his head and a large grin showed his sharp teeth at Sonic.

Sonic wasn't intimidated but intrigue by it.

"Still rebellious as always,"

Sonic loosened the tense in his muscles. He straightened up a bit and rubbed his nose. "Still disgusting, it's getting worse,"

The green hedgehog was moved, but looked down at the frightened pink hedgehog then glanced at him. "This is disgusting. Pathetic of you,"

"Scourge!"

Amy's ears arose. That was Sally who had spoken. Amy shook. More and more hostile figures were coming into the situation and she wasn't feeling any safer. Sonic and Scourge turned finding a curious Sally standing on the ally road. She walked along with Fiona who carried bags of items. "What's going on?" She trailed off seeing Sonic staring at her while there was someone sitting on the floor covering her face with her knees. The pink hedgehog.

"What are you doing here?" Scourge asked annoyed.

"I saw…" She didn't continue not wanting to say she had followed Sonic here. Instead she covered her sentences up, "I should be asking you the same thing."

"It'd be better if you left," Scourge said in a warning tone.

"Or stay to watch your boyfriend get his _ass_ whipped."

Sally gritted her teeth. "Don't underestimate him Sonic!"

"I'm not. I'm stating facts."

"Enough of this!" Vector sudden exploded. "Hand over the pills!"

Sonic laughed, "Sorry Croc, I'm going to be needing those pills"

Scourge laughed and crossed his arms in amusement. "You still haven't let that go, have you? A lone wolf walking by himself in shame. Still stuck in the past."

Sonic's eyes twitched. "I have heart. What does that say about you, who also committed it!"

"Struck a nerve? Aw," Scourge was taunting him. Amy could hear it in his voice and lifted her head up a bit.

Sonic composed his features quickly and gave a heartless smile. "Douchebag,"

Scourge's eyebrows rose and then all within that moment he was about to strike, Amy stood in front of Sonic holding out a clear bag with two pills inside it. She was looking down and said, "Take it!"

Scourge was taken aback by it and blinked at her confused. Sonic on the other hand looked at he with wide eyes. "Amy!"

Vector snatched the bag out of Amy's hands and pushed Amy back to Sonic's chest and he caught her but then pushed her to the side. Unable to detect her surroundings she fell to the side and onto the dirty floor.

Scourge was handed the pills by Vector and Sonic glared at them. "See, it wasn't so hard. You're friend has more sense in her than you do."

As they laughed Amy's ears lowered feeling guilty but he was corrected. There was no point in fighting if they were already cornered, outnumbered and losing. Amy stood up slowly and supported herself on the wall when she found it.

"Give them back!" Sonic jumped forward, but Scourge blocked his punch kicking him near his stomach and Sonic dropped to his knees breathless.

Sally and Fiona looked in horror. Fiona had her phone out taking a picture while Sally covered her mouth. Scourge turned around and walked towards her. Vector followed. Winning such a battle felt good. Winning towards Sonic was a bonus. Scourge held the pills tightly in his hands and reached Sally.

"Let's go," He told them all and was going to turn around the corner when a small voice spoke, "Before you leave."

They all turned around.

"There was no need for violence."

Scourge couldn't believe his ears. Amy stood in the middle of the area, sort of wobbly yet confidently. Amy had a firm straight line across her mouth and was staring directly at them, this time her eyes getting at where their voices where. Sally realized something about her eyes and took a good look at them. Something about them was strange. She didn't know what but her eyes were dull and out of color. Meanwhile Scourge narrowed his at her.

"You could have asked politely instead of causing a scene." She was lecturing him to his ears. She was only giving him friendly advice in hers. She didn't want this happening to anyone else later.

"You wanted me to ask politely?" He asked flatly with a darkly tone, almost laughing.

Amy nodded. "Please do not repeat your unpleasant actions."

Scourge walked up to her slowly. Amy could hear his footsteps and nervously looked around trying to control her hearing. With her getting all nervous, her hearing skills weren't so great. She needed to relax; she wasn't looking for trouble but to resolve the problem. This was serious.

Scourge reached her and Amy felt him in front of her and backed away staring down. He glared down at her and whispered harshly. "Don't tell me what to do."

He had threatened her. Only threated her, she thought. She wasn't able to see the fast hand that almost made it to her arm. She didn't feel it either because it never came, but she was able to hear the loud comment Sally had made. She was calling for Scourge to stop. Sonic was standing in front of Amy in a protective way and had deflected Scourge's move before it even reached her, before he could stop. He used the rest of his strength to throw Scourge back away from them

"Don't mess with her! She's defenseless." He growled.

Scourge growled annoyed now of everything, but Sally grabbed his arm before he could take a step forward. "Wait Scourge!"

"What!" He roared.

Sally pointed at Amy with a surprised face herself. "She's blind."

* * *

**So now, Sally knows, and that was what everyone wanted to know. What she would do when Sally found that out about her, we'll see in the next chapter... but I felt this rushed...I ran my writing cause I was bored in the making of it. -.-. But I guess it's useful now cause this will be important to the story. :) Hope you enjoyed it XD**

**Please Re-read and review Please.**

**Until weeks pass**

**See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: Incognito

**Thinking out loud- Ed Sheeran**

**Make my Dreams- Daryl Hall and John Oates**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Incognito**

Scourge backed away from Sonic. Sonic was glaring at him, keeping Amy from his reach. Amy didn't move. She could only feel him breathing heavily in front of her. First Scourge was in front of her and then Sonic. Why was he defending her? Did something happen?

Scourge returned the glare back and they stood there on a stare-out for a while and nobody moved a muscle or spoke.

"Blind?" He finally cracked a smile but he kept his glare. He half-laughed sounding incredulous while holding his head. "And she thinks she's so strong against those who can see,"

Amy frowned.

Vector laughed loudly amused himself. Sonic's facial expression didn't change. He kept a serious glare. Amy reached out her hands and touch Sonic's back. Sonic shoved her hand away with his shoulder. It felt like a burn to her hand. His anger. She felt his anger and so she backed away.

"A blind side-chick?! Ooo, this is too good!"

Sally pouted and crossed her arms at the sound of that word. He watched Amy hopelessly look down like if she was ashamed of something. She stared at her in disgust and walked to Scourge and wrapped her arm around his. "Let's go,"

Scourge didn't have to nod at her or look at her for him to understand to start walking away with Sally from the area they were in and down the alley. "Blind!" He sneered. "You just love making friends with the inferior."

They walked away down the alley and even then they could still hear him and Vector laughing. Fiona was still standing there looking at the scared pink hedgehog. Sonic was glaring at her. Fiona offered a small smile at him. "I think it's nice that you help the disable," She winked at him and made her way out.

Amy felt herself choke. They're words had hurt her. Inferior? Disable? Side-chick? Blind…

It felt like being run over by large trucks over and over again. She couldn't understand why they were so cruel to her. Amy was suddenly awaken out of thought when Sonic had roared, "You gave it away!"

"S-Sonic…we were looking for medicine not for your special needs. Your special needs got us in trouble." He tried her hardest to turn it back to him. If he was going to start pointing fingers it should be towards him where they should be pointed to. He was the cause of it all.

Sonic clenched his first tighter and held his head with them bending down in anger. He then kneeled down in front of her. "It wasn't for me!"

Amy blinked confused.

Sonic got back up and began pacing from the wall to her. "It was for a…friend."  
Amy got up slowly. She used her hands as a balance until she was up steady. She had questions. "What was the importance of that bag if you don't mind me asking?"

Sonic stopped and faced her. For a moment he just stared at her and then he spoke. "They were pills. Pains resisters."

"Pain Resisters? Why?" Amy asked somewhat demandingly.

His mouth closed into a tight line. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "We got the old geezer's medicine. I'm taking you home now."

Amy yanked her hand away. "For what purpose did you need those pills for?"

Sonic was becoming irritated with her questions. He was already irritated by the situation and didn't want to get angry. He blew out air exasperated and faced her. "None of your business,"

His words were harsh. Almost like fire breathing out of his mouth, she felt the pressure on his words filled with threat. Amy sucked in air and closed her mouth. There was nothing she was going to get answer with the way Sonic sounded. He sounded defensive. Over what?

"_You just love making friends with the inferior."_

Scourge's words meant something, but she had no answers for it. Amy left it as such and said nothing back. She thought of talking to him when he was in a better mood, but little did she know that would be the last time she'd talk to him in a while.

**.:xXx:.**

_It was the coolest of nights. The city was full of light and the streets were in motion. That was in the main streets. In the deep alley ways, footsteps raced through the narrow passages. Three pairs of feet stepped on the same puddle of water in a small hole. Three panting figures ran down one alley to the other. One of them looked backwards and saw a group of tall figures behind them._

"_Run faster!" One of the called out._

_A gate was open that separated two abandoned buildings and blue eyes shimmered. "Follow me!"  
They three raced into the gate and one of them closed it. He ran into the building and upstairs into a room. The room was their dead end and the only way out was through an open window._

"_We're trapped!" one cried out._

"_No," The one with blue eyes glared and jumped on the window pane. He held the side of it to balance himself and looked down at the bottom of the empty street. There weren't cars passing and across from the street was another building small than the one they were one and a roof. Next to him was an electrical wire that was connected to the other building. He grinned and turned around to his friends. "Grab on!"_

_The first one went on, then the second one. The third one stayed behind looking worried. "I don't think this is safe, guys."_

_The one ahead of both of them turned around dangling in the middle of the street. "Hurry or they'll get you!"_

_A hard noise was heard downstairs and it frightened the one still in the building. He turned around and backed away towards the windowpane. He looked over his shoulder seeing the height they were in and swallowed hard._

_His friends had reached the other side and noticed that their friend had not followed. "What are you doing?" The blue eyed figure hissed._

"_Don't be afraid. You can do it!" The other supported him._

_The one inside the building reached out for the wire and got off the windowpane. His eyes began to get dizzy as he looked at his feet dangling. He held tightly at the wire hopping he wouldn't get electrified either. He grasps at the wire and swung with each time he used each arm._

_But it was too late._

_A large tall figure that had reached the window glared at him with murderous eyes. He had a large ax in his arm and his friends behind him were clapping for him to do it._

"_No! Don't do it!"_

"_You'll kill him!"_

_The wire was cut._

_There were bolts of lights and fire everywhere. On the roof the two boys watched as their friend burn in electricity and fell down to the bottom of the sidewalk. The loud sound of a horn rung in their ears and then a loud crash was heard. An arm grabbed the boy with green eyes and pulled him away from the edge. "Let's go!"_

"_What about-"_

"_We can't do anything. We'll get busted or killed by them," He pointed at the group in the window, leaving back down. "C'mon!"_

**_.:xXx:._**

"Listen up class. This is the first project of the semester and it's worth a lot of points. You and a partner will work on this assignment together it can't be done alone because then it ruins the point of the project."

Amy's ears perked up.

"I will leave you the next five minutes left to find a partner. You must write the name of you and your partner so I may know. Class is over early."

Miss Cub was fascinated with literature and poems. As an English teacher she was supposed to make the students do essays but she wanted the classroom to know the beauty of literature and art. Amy already loved the idea of poems and books being told to be analyzed. She was good at that sort of stuff.

She bit her lip.

Then again it was also an opportunity to be able to talk with Sonic.

Since the incident Sonic hadn't talked to her for days. He'd skip class a few times. Then other times he just wouldn't talk back. She'd try a few times to start a conversation but she never got a reply and it was only in this classroom that she could do so. She wasn't near him during free times or her second period. Amy turned around and smiled. "Would you like to be my partner?"

"What?" Sonic questioned stopping half way off his seat.

Finally a response. Amy nodded enthusiastic. "Would you be my partner?"

"No," He muttered and was about to leave with his friends, but she gasped, "Sonic," She cleared her throat. "I could help you advance your low grade. Believe me I'll do all the work, all you have to do is help me type it."

"How do you know I've a low grade?"

"I figured…"

"We're not partnering," He harshly whispered.

"You need the grade. I need a partner. We both win." She coaxed smiling at him.

Sonic sighed and shook his head. He ignored her and went along with his friends. Not hearing a response hurt Amy's chest. A small feeling of guilt struck her and her smile faded. Being left alone usually didn't bother her, but this for some reason did. She couldn't understand why she felt numb by his actions but she had other problems to attend to and took a deep breath relaxing her mind.

"Amy do you not have a partner." Miss Cub asked.

Amy slightly jumped and faced where he voice came from. "No ma'am, but I would not mind working alone."

"But then you won't understand the point of this assignment." She looked around and her eyes spotted three boys talking to each other. Her eyes narrowed. "Sonic, work with Amy."

Sonic turned around alarmed. The class was staring now silent. Amy blushed and shook her head. "No it is fine, Miss Cub."

"Yea, why do I have to work with her?"

Amy almost fell out of her chair. There went the put downs. Her cheeks flushed brightly and she lowered her head not wanting anyone to see her. Miss Cub meanwhile had a stare down with Sonic. She pointed at his group saying, "You have three in that group. Everyone has found a partner but you."

She had a point. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked away from his friends who stared hopelessly. Sonic plopped back in his chair and rested his chin on the palm of his hand annoyed.

"Thank you Sonic," Miss Cub went away and did the honors of writing their names on the board. Sonic muttered something to himself before hearing Amy mutter to him a low 'sorry'. Sonic faced her with glaring eyes. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to proving with this,"

"I am not proving anything," She claimed. He eyed her and sighed. "Will you still type?"

Sonic groaned and his head hit the desk. Amy flinched from the sound. She predicted what might have happened but didn't question it.

"Fine," He growled.

Amy's small frown disappeared and she replaced it with a smile. "Do not doubt me. I will do an excellent job on this."

Sonic lifted his head and looked around at the many curious faces. Sonic turned back to Amy who smiled proudly and he raised an eyebrow. Amy seemed happy to be working with him. After how many days of ignoring her she still was willing to talk to him. His head lowered up to his arms and faced her side-ways looking tired.

"Just give me the paper and I'll type it at home."

"But, I do not write in regular paper. I have a special braille tablet that I can type with. Although I could translate it into words for you to type and print it out."

Sonic couldn't escape out of this one. They literally had to work together for this. 'G_reat'_ "We'll go to my house for the typing then. Saturday?"

Amy had expected no reply or anything else for a response, but hearing him offer them to work at their house was unexpected. She had been expecting the library. At first she didn't know how to reply but she didn't know that she unconsciously nodded her head in the process. Sonic's head lifted. "Cool,"

The bell rang and the class got off their seats. Sonic turned around and walked away from Amy looking annoyed. He left Amy.

* * *

"So where are you going again?" Amy's grandfather asked drinking the last sip of his tea. Amy placed in a tablet that she had into her bag. Amy zipped her bag and stood up from the floor holding her bag.

"Just up the hill. My classmate lives there." She replied.

Her grandfather smiled peacefully and watched his granddaughter giggled. She sounded happy. He closed his eyes and a smile appeared from his lips. "Classmate? Are you not meeting friends at school, Amy?"

"He's my friend," Amy suddenly told him shaking her hands in defense.

"He?" Her grandfather opened his eyes raising an eyebrow.

Amy rubbed her head sheepishly. "Yes. His name is Sonic and I met him on the first day of school."

"The fellow boy you said you had met."

"Yes," Amy opened her cane and moved it around heading to the door. "I'll be back before dark."  
"Go do great things, Amy. Take care and see you for dinner." Her grandfather called out proudly as she closed the door.

Amy closed the door and exited her house. The Saturday morning was cool and the sun's heat was relaxing. There was slight wind in the air and Amy held on to the railing and walked over to the stairs that head down.

A hand reached out for her hand when she was close to the bottom of the stairs.

"Mornin',"

In hearing Sonic's voice Amy smiled and gladly took his hand. "Good Morning,"

Sonic helped her down and grinned down at her. "Here I'll carry you," He bend down about to carry her when Amy stopped him.

"Wait," She held his arm down. "I want to walk there,"

"Why?"

"I desire to recognize the route there." She claimed.

Sonic rolled his eyes and stood back as she took out her white cane and they began walking there.

The walk wasn't far. It took them less than a few minutes for them to arrive to the property that belonged to Sonic's family. It was wide open spaced and the entrance was blocked by security. It was a 'no trespassing' zone and therefore had the place secured. It was also a drive way. There was a golden gate there with two formal men standing there. Instantly when sonic arrived at the gates they recognized him and opened the door for them.

"Hello Master Sonic,"

Amy flinched. "Master?" She managed to gasp.

Sonic ignored her and saluted the men and entered his home. Behind the gates, inside his home was a small grassy patch of rose bushes. Then behind that was the mansion, a large white brick-based mansion with a light navy blue roof and golden outlines. The mansion was a three story building and it extended out. Amy could only wish to see what it looked like. Sonic guided Amy in since there was no obstacle to let her know where she was. Sonic walked her around the bush garden.

"Describe your home for me,"

Sonic squinted. "What?"

"I would love to know what it looks like." Amy said.

Sonic was quiet for a moment as they walked up some stairs to two large doors. "Well…it's big."

"You have to be more descriptive." She said sounding somewhat disappointed.

Sonic shrugged hopelessly and looked at his home large and bright in color. He wasn't very good at describing anything, but he'd give it a shot since it'd keep her quiet for a while.

"Umm…" he hummed, "The walls are white and uh it has a little bit of gold around and Oh the roof is blue."

Amy breathed in air and smiled as they reached the top of the stairs. "Sounds wonderful,"

Sonic chuckled and opened one of the doors and invited her in. Amy entered and she sniffed the air. Sonic closed the door behind her and watched her spin around her hands reaching at nothing. Sonic walked up to her. "What are you doing?"

Amy's hands reached Sonic's arms and he held her steady. "I have never seen a mansion. I do know they are very large in size, but what does the inside look like?"

Sonic looked around and then back at her. "It's very bright in here. There's a window up in the ceiling."

"Really? Are there decorations?"

His eyes lit half way in annoyance. She wouldn't stop asking questions. She wasn't keeping quiet. Sonic rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. "I'll tell you later. We came to finish that _damn _project. Did you write it down?"

Amy was pulled up a bright white grandeur staircase with a red carpet on top of the steps. Amy felt the softness below her feet. Sonic rushed her down a large hall and passed three doors before stopping. Sonic opened the door and walked in with Amy.

Once in, he released her arm and closed the door. They were in a room. A large room that smelled refreshing and was full of light. Of course Amy couldn't see the light but she smelled the air and the calm of the room. Sonic grabbed the bag out of her shoulder and walked across the room to his bed. His bed was a pretty wide and had a lot of room for just one hedgehog to sleep in it. Amy reached out her hands and couldn't find any obstacle to sustain herself with. Sonic took out the items out of her bag.  
"Alright, come here and translate this to me."

He rushed over to a desk where he had a laptop, grabbed it, and rushed back. He opened it and looked up at Amy. Amy was walking forward a bit to the side, but making her way over to him slowly. Sonic raised a brow. "Help?"

"Umm..."

"Hmm," He hummed and looked back to his laptop. "I didn't think so."

Amy frowned but eventually reached his bed and when she touched it she flinched. Sonic pushed a gray tablet with a screen to where her hands were touching the bed sheets. "Translate."

Amy frowned, "There is no need to be hasty,"

"That's what it's all about Ames." He chuckled.

Amy got her tablet and her hands touched the screen which turned out and then appeared bumps on the screen. Circular 3D bumps that she was able to touch and feel. She began explaining what she had written of a poem they had to analyze and compare to their partner they had. Like they did in the old days. Amy could push a button on the side and it would switch dots and she would read a different sentence she wrote.

It went like this for a few hours when she found it some things had to be changed and then she decided to make a poster and for him to find pictures to print out and put on the poster. The servants would come up once in a while and wonder if Sonic was hungry for a snack. Sonic and Amy took a quick break for a snack and continued working. Morning passed and mid-afternoon came. Sonic had printed out the pictures and made the poster look pretty. Amy helped decide how it might look and what to write. It was all perfect. Amy said her last statement that Sonic last typed and then Sonic raised his hands up in a victory pose.

"We're done!"

Amy clapped her hands and laughed. "We did it!"  
Sonic clicked print on his laptop and set it aside. "All we do now is present," He claimed and walked over to a working machine. Amy nodded, "But, that will occur Monday. Right now we are finished."

Sonic finished stapling the papers full of letters with ink and placed it on his desk to dry. Sonic walked back to his bed and belly-flopped his whole body there. Amy heard and giggled, "Tired?"

"Yea, that was the most work I've ever done." He muffled through the sheets.

Amy's eyes widened. "Really? This is every day for me."

Sonic flipped around rose from the bed staring down at her. "Hard work?"

"Yes, hard work. You cannot expect to succeed in life without hard work." She said and got up from the floor. Amy used the bed to support her up.

Sonic laughed, "I'm succeeding look at me now."

"Are you doing well in school?"

"Well…"

"I _didn't_ think so," she remarked.

Sonic narrowed his eyes when he saw her grinning and got off the bed. "Wipe that off your face before I wipe it off myself,"

Amy's grin faded, "My point is you should depend less on everyone one else and work for your own future."

Sonic rolled his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "Maybe, but it doesn't work like that for everyone."

"True, some do control your future, but you still have to work hard if it is going to be your future anyway." She said.

Sonic stayed quiet not wanting to say anything back for a moment and only stared at her. Amy wasn't grinning cockily anymore. She smiled a genuine smile that caused him to hesitate to say anything anymore. He was weirded out by the fact that she was giving him such a comfortable smile. He averted to the left and looked down at the poster on the folder. He bent down and picked it up. He smirked.

A knock came from the door and Sonic's head rose towards it. Amy flinched and her head turned to where the noise came from.

"It must be-"

Sonic threw the poster on the bed and covered her mouth before she could continue. His ear twitched. He glared at the door for a moment and then his glare hardened once hearing a male's voice, much like his, talk. "Sonic, are you in here?"

Amy's eyes widened. It sounded familiar. Sonic backed away with her and then released her. He began pushing her to the closet near his bed. "Hide,"

"No!" Amy whispered back and pushed at his arms. "Why am I hiding?"

"Just hide," Sonic claimed and pushed her harder, but the door opened before he could get her in. A tall light blue hedgehog with a brown mustache popped his head in the room spotting a pink hedgehog struggling within Sonic's hands. Sonic's eyes widened and he backed away from Amy and Amy reached out to touch air and so froze keeping herself from falling.

"Sonic!"

Amy flinched at the screech from this male's voice. Sonic saw the hedgehog's eyes narrow and the door open wide. Sonic crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What is this!?"

"None of your business old man," Sonic spoke harshly, coldly. It reminded Amy of how he usually spoke and when he had first bumped into her. Amy shivered.

"You disrespect me. You disrespect this young lady!" The blue hedgehog walked in in horror and stopped in front of him. "The monster you've become." He began looking from Amy who looked scared and back to him. "What have you done to this lady!?"  
"Nothing!" Sonic spat his eyes bulging. "I didn't do anything to her!"

Amy gasped and knew were this was going.

"I will _not_ have a revolting child here! Take your ungrateful actions out of this house!"

Sonic was about to rebuked but was stopped when Amy stepped in and took a breath. "He has done nothing Sir."

They both turned to face her.

"He has not touched or harmed me in any way you believe he has." She defended. Still, she couldn't help but remember a small memory of him holding her hips close and his nose resting on her bare neck before. It wasn't bad. She told herself he didn't harm her. He didn't do anything bad. So that wasn't bad. That wasn't a lie. So she wasn't lying to this man.

The hedgehog stopped and stared at her. He was surprised that she had spoken. Amy was looking forward and not up at his face. He noticed something and raised an eyebrow. "You look awfully familiar. Have we met?"

"You sound familiar," She said back.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and walked to the side, but the hedgehog stopped him. "Stop where you are young man! You're not getting out of this one!"

"I haven't done anything to her!"

"Then what was she doing here!?"

"I was working on a project with Sonic, sir." Amy spoke. "I was invited here. The reason being is because I was displeased with the work I could not provide and since I am blind, sir, I cannot type or print anything. Sonic provided that resource part for us."

The hedgehog snapped his fingers. "I remember now. You are the new student that transferred in this new semester. What a surprise."  
"You are the principle?" Amy gasped realizing the voice as he said that.

Sonic rolled his eyes and sat on his bed unamused.

"Mr. Hedgehog, yes. I am also Sonic's father."

* * *

**Until Weeks Pass Everyone. Thank you !**


	10. Chapter 10: Nescient

**Happy April Fools!**

**Sadly, I will not be fooling anyone today, but hey, maybe this chapter could have some fooling within itself. XDDD But still, hope you all like it!  
Read my ducklings!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Nescient**

"Oh!" Amy gasped amazed. She bowed her head and smiled politely. "Hello Mr. Hedgehog. I am Amy Rose, a friend and classmate of Sonic" She stated proudly.

Mr. Hedgehog smiled now. "You have manners." He turned to his son and shot darts at him. Sonic ignored him and only looked away. Amy giggled and covered her flushed cheeks.

"We have actually just finished our project." She said.

Mr. Hedgehog looked around the room and the evidence was there. She was not lying and Sonic wasn't saying anything. He liked what he was seeing. Mr. Hedgehog laughed and nodded. "Very good–wonderful of you to be helping my boy. Did he help you?"

"Yes Sir. He helped with the typing." She said.

He laughed harder and his eyes shimmered in delight. He turned to his embarrassed son and smirked at him. "What's with that face? You've ought to be proud my boy!"

Sonic got up from his bed and crossed his arms. "Could you leave?"

Amy frowned in hearing Sonic speak that way to his father.

"Sonic!" His father scolded him and turned to Amy. "I apologize on his behalf for his rude behavior." He chuckled and his hand rested on her shoulder. "But don't worry, he's a charmer."

Sonic was about done with hearing words come out from his mouth and grabbed Amy's bag and walked passed them, pushing the bag to Amy's stomach. Amy gasped but was able to grab her bag. Mr. Hedgehog looked annoyed at Sonic, but he walked Amy out of the room and into the hall.

"He's such a despicable hedgehog, but I appreciate you tolerating it. He's hard to understand."

"No, it is quite alright…?" Amy drifted off.

"Don't mind him. He acts like that when I'm around,"

Amy didn't ask why. She was too afraid to as well. To pry into Sonic's personal life was too soon if anything. She had just met Sonic and they were only a little above the friend line. It wasn't any of her business either.

"Oh," She muttered.

He paused for a moment then spoke to her surprise. "Amy, would you like to have dinner with us?"

Amy's mouth opened in surprise. She faced his direction but to Mr. Hedgehog's eyes she stared straight at the wall. Amy blushed lightly but didn't smile. "I am truly sorry, but I told my grandfather I would have dinner with him tonight, but I am thankful for the offer."

Mr. Hedgehog closed his eyes with small smile. "I understand, but please feel free to stay as long as you want."

"She has to go home now," Sonic's voice spoke from down the hall. He stood there with his arms crossed and glaring at them. "We're done with our project."

Amy's breath hitched but she managed to pull on a smile.

Mr. Hedgehog shook his head with embarrassment and opened his mouth about to speak, but Amy spoke before he could.

"Yes, and it is getting close to dinner,"

Mr. Hedgehog nodded. "Oh, I see," His eyes rose and he found his son glaring at him from down the hall. He turned back to her and guided her down the hall. "Sonic, please be a gentlemen and escort her home."

"Thank you very much again for helping him with his school duties." He said.

"It is him who I must thank," She said bowing her head a bit. "It was nice meeting you again Mr. Hedgehog. "

"As to you too, Amy. Take care and please, whenever you want to head over you are welcomed here again."

Sonic didn't hesitate to walk over and take her from his side. Mr. Hedgehog's eyes bolt out gesturing Sonic to be polite, but Sonic merely ignored him. He pulled Amy by the arm and took her downstairs.

"Thank you," Amy was able to say till they started down the stairs.

"You could cut out the act now. He's gone." Sonic said to her.

Amy frowned and her eyes narrowed. "Why are you so rude to your father?"

"Because he deserves it," He said in a low voice. Amy closed her mouth and allowed herself to get dragged out of his home. Once out, Sonic walked her down to the gate. The gates opened for them and Sonic stopped.

"Here's your stop."

Amy bit her lip. '_Wait you are not taking me home?_' "Oh, okay. Thank you," Amy said instead hoping she didn't sound disappointed.

"Hopefully we do good," He said staring at her.

Amy's smiled. "'Well' you mean?"

"Whatever," He chuckled. "We'll see Monday. See you then," He said waving, but then forgetting she couldn't see him do so, so, he dropped his hand.

"Yes, I will see you Monday." She said and stood there for a moment hearing his light footsteps leaving from where he stood, in front of her. Amy slowly turned around and took out her white cane. As she unfolded it she swallowed hard and wondered why she felt a jittery feeling down her throat and to her chest. Amy clenched her stick.

Why was her chest hurting in such a way she couldn't understand. It felt like her heart wanted to jump out. Amy stopped and wondered why she felt so disappointed by Sonic leaving her. She usually didn't mind anyone's help, but she somewhat craved his.

Her cheeks flushed and she could feel the heat rushing in. She covered her mouth and shook her head horrified. Alone she stood there on the streets with nothing but her cane, bag, feelings and thoughts.

**.:XxX:.**

Sonic closed the door to his house and inside Mr. Hedgehog waited on top of the stairs with his arms crossed. Sonic chose to ignore him and turned to walk a different direction.

"She's a nice girl." He spoke and Sonic stopped not turning to face him. "She doesn't deserve your friendship,"

Sonic narrowed his eyes and continued walking down to a living room without replying to his father. Mr. Hedgehog stared emotionlessly at him until he was out of his sight. Mr. Hedgehog shook his head lowering his head in disappointment. He looked out the window next to the door into the darkness of night. Walking alone at night while blind must be tough and for Sonic to leave her alone like that wasn't polite. Mr. Hedgehog turned around and walked down the second floor hall.

* * *

Monday came before Amy knew it and therefore came the time to present her work along with Sonic. He didn't say much. He only spoke what Amy had said for him to say. She did most of the explaining and analyzing. He showed the poster and read bits and parts of the paper he had typed. Then it was finished.

It was three days later that the whole class received word of their grades. When Sonic got their papers back on the top, in bold, red was a large 'A' written. Smiles glimmered both on Sonic's and Amy's faces. Sonic went the whole day smiling and boasting about the grade he got, but never did he mention Amy helped him. Amy didn't mind. She was glad she'd help Sonic. He needed the help, she thought with a small giggle.

"Hey," Sonic shouted out for Amy to stop walking.

Amy stopped and waited for the voice to approach her.

"Thanks Ames,"  
Amy blushed but smiled. "My pleasure! I thank you for helping as well."

Sonic chuckled and his voice lowered. "Hey, how 'bout I take you out afterschool? My treat,"

Amy's surprised pale eyes glimmered. Words could not explain how surprised and excited she felt and all that could come out of her mouth was, "Oh,"

A grin appeared and Sonic smirked. He rubbed the top of her head and turned around. "I'll see you afterschool,"

A pair of blue eyes watched her from a corner and blinked slowly as she entered through the doors.

That lunch-time she grouped up with Honey and Cream to eat. It was calm to have them around; she had begun to miss talking to them. Still a thought came to mind and Amy's dozed off. Sonic was offering to take her out. Did that mean something? Because it meant something to her. Her feelings were blooming.

"So, what's been in it lately with you?" Honey asked concern. "You've been a little quiet today."

Amy flinched into reality and her head rose. "Have I?"

"Yea," She said running on the last vowel. "Did something bad happen?"

"No," Amy gasped. "No, not at all."

Cream raised and eyebrow. "You've been sort of closed these past few days."

Amy frowned and took a slip of her juice box. "I have had a lot on my mind. That is all really."

"Ooo, tell us!" Honey cheered happily.

Amy flinched shocked. "Tell you?"

"My mom always says to speak your mind. It's like weights being lifted off your shoulders," Honey said lifting her finger up into the air with a wink. "If it's bothering you, you have friends to hear you out."

She had a point, but was it really bothering her? Amy's cheeks were beyond red now and she could feel it. Amy lowered her head and Cream and Honey stared concerned. "I mean, I am not sure if it is bothersome. It is just a feeling. That is all."

"Feeling?" Cream parroted her voice distant.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked. "What are you getting too?"

Amy took a breath and blew the rest out towards her bangs. "I could be, possibly, wrong, but I think I may have developed feelings for Sonic."

Silence.

Amy didn't hear any remarks, feedback, nothing for a long while. Amy narrowed her eyes embarrassed. "Please, _don't_ ask questions all at once," She said wistfully putting emphasis on her contraction.

Honey's mouth was wide opened, big eyed and the spork full of mash potatoes fell off her hand. Cream had the same expression but she composed her features once she realized they were in the middle of lunch time in the cafeteria. Cream shook her head to clear her expression and whispered. "Amy, say it isn't so,"

"I do not understand it myself." Amy said softly.

"You don't know what mess you could get yourself into." Cream said in horror.

"You have feelings for that jerk!" Honey spat.

Cream and Amy flinched and shushed her. Honey lowered her ears but kept her serious look at Amy. "You're crazy! You need to get over those feelings now!"

"Is it that awful to have feelings for him?" Amy whispered.

"No, it's beyond awful. It's horrible. You're going to get hurt if it continue." Honey hissed.

Amy's eyes widened. "Hurt?"

Honey looked around to see if anyone was looking or listening and when the cost was clear she glared at her and leaned in closer. "There are so many girls after him right now. If you get close to him girls will start picking at you and what's worst is you're blind! He could also notice you're interested and you know what, Sonic won't care. He'll leave you to dust. He won't defend you or anyone…."

Amy frowned frightened.

"At the end he never cares."

Amy swallowed. It was a hard swallow. She could feel sweat running down her forehead. "I see, but my feelings are probably temporary. "

"I hope so," Honey said crossing her arms her face softening. "I sure hope so…"

* * *

Honey's words were eating her away. Who knew having feelings for someone in particular was so scary, but maybe she was right. Maybe it was temporary. She barely even knew Sonic to be able to like him already. Maybe she just liked his company. It was fun, but then again he was a jerk, and she didn't like that side of him. Amy shook her head and folded her arms.

Amy waited in front of the school that afternoon on a bench. She'd been waiting for a while now, but being lost in thought she didn't pay attention to it. The feeling of anxiety and excitement both haunted her and the idea of having some sort of an interest in Sonic drove her nuts unlike anything before.

She shivered with the small amount of wind that blew. Her arms wrapped around her torso. She was getting close to Sonic, that much was true, but why was she growing feelings for him? Did that mean he was growing feelings for her too? Doubtful. He didn't act as such, but did that mean because he was good at hiding his feelings and emotions?

Amy sighed.

She was thinking too much.

Her head rose in sensing footsteps stop in front of her. A hopeful smile plastered on her muzzle. "Sonic, is that you?"

There was a small giggle. "No,"—Amy's eyes went round—"And I don't think he's coming either."

"Sally," Amy whispered horrified, questioning. How was she here? What was she here for? Amy stood up staggering to the side, but her hands found their way to the bench's seat and stabled herself.

Sally had a bright red tank top with leggings on and bright red lipsticks which made her standout. Sally smirked and sat on the bench next to where Amy stood. "The fear in your eyes is tempting. Sadly I didn't come here to harm a blind girl,"

Amy's muscles relaxed and she stood still without moving. "Really?" She questioned suspicious, "What brings you to me?"

Sally's eyes rotated to her victim with her smirk still lingering. "I saw how alone you were, waiting around for a guy that won't even come. I thought I'd give you company for a while."

"I do not understand," Amy muttered.

Sally shifted her body to face to the side where Amy was standing. "You're waiting for Sonic. He's supposed to take you out afterschool."

"How would you know this?" Amy asked curiously.

Sally grinned. "I have my ways," Sally leaned back. "But see how he's not here."

Amy frowned and moved slowly to sit down on the edge of the bench. "He will come," She said confidently.

Sally's blue eyes shimmered and her teeth glint. "He forgot. He made plans with another chick and forgot about this."

"Now, why should I believe what you are claiming?" Amy questioned tilting her head. Sally could be lying. This could be some sort of trick to hurt her. Hurt…

"Because that's not the first time he's done something like this." Sally said. She looked at her nails.

Hurt…

"No, maybe he was asked for help and is running late−"

Hurt….

"I saw it Amy," Sally hissed pestered.

_Hurt…_

"He already left," Sally added.

Amy's hands clenched. She lowered her head and her quills fell covering her face. Sally could sense her disappointment and she kept her grin. Sally got up and faced her. "I could see you like him,"

Amy flinched in place.

"It's not worth chasing him. You'll get hurt,"

_Hurt…_

Amy raised her head stunned. Her eyes empty but Amy kept a smiled. "I believe he has a good heart, but I only view him as a friend."

Sally's grin vanished and an ugly frown took place. She shook her head annoyed. "You keep doing that."

Sally turned her heels away and walked off. Without a goodbye, without a warning. Amy was left alone on a bench. Amy gasped for air. She knew that was pure ignorance that came out of her mouth, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to believe he was a good mobians and he was…at times, but that gave hope. Amy stood up comprehending, knowing Sonic would not come. Maybe Sonic forgot, she kept telling herself. Or the girl was all over him that he couldn't say no. It was understandable. She took out her white cane and that's when the first tear came out, falling down to the pavement.

* * *

**Hey! What does that tell you about Sonic and how Amy feels? I'm excited because this is only the beginning of what might come soon. Please review you guy :D I want to hear what you guys have to say ;D**

**Until Weeks Pass!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dépaysement

**2Young - Serendipity**

**I'm back! And better than ever! With the first hint being given, this song is where I got my inspiration to make this story from. One of my many inspirations anyway. But read what happens in this chapter and allow me to surprise you.**

:D

* * *

**Chapter 11:Dépaysement**

"_I'll pay for drinks if you join me on a magical night."_

_Sonic stared down at a girl with long lavish yellow hair and crossed his arms grinning. "Like a night club?"_

"_Anything you want," She seductively spoke licking her lips._

_Sonic chuckled and the girl grabbed his arm and leaned into his ear. "I'll meet you at your locker afterschool,"_

Sonic pushed the girl to the wall of an alley and caressed her soft skin. His hands roamed around her arms then went down to her thighs. She kissed him roughly and he returned it with the same lust feeling. Sonic broke off the kiss first and he smirked. He's body shook side to side but he was managing to stand without falling. His cheeks were flushed and she could smell the alcohol in his breath. She laughed wrapping her hands around his neck. "Kiss me more,"

Sonic chuckled and smashed his mouth against hers roughly and his mind began ringing. The loud music of the bar inside and the talking of the mobians were making his head spin. Little by little he could see less of the girl's face and hear less of the loud music from the DJ. Slowly his vision was dripped away.

"_No! Don't do it!"_

"_Sonic!"_

The girl giggled and began unbuttoning her shirt. "Make love to me Sonic," She whispered.

Sonic's eyes widened and pushed her away. He groaned before falling to the floor and passed out.

* * *

It was afternoon in Station Square Downtown and Cream walked along side Amy on this very fine weathered day. The sun was high up and wind blew lightly making it not to hot yet not too cold. Cream was taking Amy out for lunch. Amy's grandfather went out to run an errand and Cream though it'd be better not leaving Amy alone. So, they headed out. Amy walked around with his cane and sniffed the air.

"We are in the depths of the city," She stated.

"Yup," Cream chirped. "I know a very tasteful store there. You'll love it."

"Tasteful?" Amy laughed.

"You'll be repeating that once you try their food." Cream remarked happily.

Amy laughed tripped on a crack but Cream caught her. "Wow, you okay?"

Amy laughed even more. "Clumsy me," She steadied herself.

They continued their walk and turned at a corner. Amy had a habit of always asking where she was. That was a way she'd know the route of a certain place and not get lost. She was very clever and absorbed information like a sponge. Quickly, she learned and even without sight, she knew her way around the city. She hadn't gone too deep into the city. She didn't like going, but since Cream was trustworthy, she was okay with it. Then she'd be able to learn the streets a bit more.

"What street might we be on now?" Amy questioned.

"Broomdile,"

Amy stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. "Um, may we go the opposite way?"

"Amy?" Cream questioned a bit shocked.

"I don't want to go through this street,"

Why–" Cream stopped and looked at the street. Her eyes looked at it surprise and backed her away. "Oh, I'm sorry," Cream apologized, pulling her back to the other street corner. "I forgot,"

"It is okay. Is there a different route we may undertake?" Amy asked feeling a little embarrassed. Cream didn't mind Amy was acting so anxious. She pulled her across the street and kept walking straight. Cream bit her lip nervously while looking over at Amy who kept quiet.

"Anyway," Cream began trying to change the atmosphere. "Amy how was your weekend like?"

The street they were in was calm. There weren't many mobians walking around or cars passing by. A blue blur passed by on the other side of the sidewalk. It then returned. Sonic returned seeing Cream talking to Amy. His eyes lit up in seeing them and he rushed across the street in front of them and Cream flinched when he appeared in front of her.

"Ah!"

Amy gasped and she stopped. _Sonic_.

"Hey girls,"

"Oh, you scared me." Cream gasped looking at Sonic suspiciously.

Sonic chuckled and turned to Amy with his smile, but Amy stared forward. She was a little shorter than him, around 4 inches shorter, and was not looking directly at his eyes. She looked serious and somewhat upset. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey Ames. I wanted to say I was sorry for leaving you hanging last time. I know you're upset, but –"

Amy shook her head. "It is quite alright." Cream raised an eyebrow. Sonic looked around the area and then slowly back at her. "Something happened and –Wait really?"

Something in his voice made Amy feel upset. He sounded surprise, okay with the fact that she had forgiven him so easily. She was beginning to question herself. Nevertheless, Amy smiled. "You had a duty to attend to and I respect that."

Sonic felt Cream eyeing him and instead smirked. "Thanks Ames. But I'll make it up to you. How 'bout I treat you girls out?" Sonic said walked behind them and pushing them ahead.

"Wait!" Cream stuttered shaking her head.

"C'mon!" Sonic cheered.

**.:xXx:.**

Cream couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sonic was sitting in front of them, in a fancy looking restaurant in the middle of the city. Not even a fast-food restaurant. Fancy. The mobians around them looked fabulously wealthy and the room was red carpet with neat white circle designs on it. Amy sat on the other side of the table sniffing the air and looking somewhat frightened. Sonic looked bored but nervous in a way. Cream couldn't tell what was weirder them or the fact that she had allowed this.

"I'm a little bit confused as to why you brought us here."

Sonic's eyes skipped Amy and went to her. His mouth perked up slightly. "Don't question it, hare."

Cream jumped in her chair to his voice. He was quiet, as if he were hiding something.

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Do not insult her!"

Sonic chuckled still staring at Cream. It intimidated her. She was already not use to being around him. Cream looked away. It was for Amy. She was there for Amy.

"Such impudent manners at a restaurant like this." Amy said shaking her head. "Be nice,"

"I am nice," He said innocently and broke off his hard stare from Cream and went over to Amy.

A waiter came from the side with a notebook and pen. He stopped by Cream's side his eyes widening at the sight of Sonic. Sonic smirked and confidently, Sonic spoke, "I'd like the special chilidog without basil and water on the side." Sonic turned to face the girls. "Ladies?"

Amy and Cream's eyes were wide open and looked alarmed. Sonic didn't even allow the waiter to ask questions before anything. Cream narrowed his eyes at seeing him so comfortable. Amy covered her mouth. "Might that be the waiter?"

"Yes," Cream nodded.

The waiter looked at Sonic with a hard stare. "You're banned around here kid. I've no right to serve you." He whispered.

Sonic glared up at him with a grin. He pulled out a ring from the back of his quills and his grin widened. "Aw, well that's too bad…"

Cream turned in hearing Sonic. She saw Sonic pull out a large yellow coin.

"Will this make it any better?"

The waiter stiffened and eyed the yellow coin worth a lot. His hand reached over and Sonic turned to Cream and Amy. Cream glared at Sonic uncomfortably but didn't say anything.

"What would you like to be served today?"

After that awkward lunch, Amy, Cream and Sonic walked out of the restaurant full. Amy held her stomach. Cream laughed and watched her barely walking. They had eaten so much, it could have lasted a bear a whole season before it was hungry again.

"That was delicious. Thank you for inviting us here." Amy said smiling.

Sonic turned to them with a smirk, "Yea, no prob." He turned around and looked around the area. "So, where you girls going now?"

"We're going home now," Cream suddenly spoke. Amy blinked twice shocked. "Thank you again for everything, but we really must go," Cream pulled at Amy's arm. Amy didn't want to go. She knew it too well that she wanted to stay with Sonic just a bit longer, but maybe it was a good reason. Cream began walking away with Amy alongside her.

"Have a nice day Sonic," Amy called out waving.

Sonic stared at them and then laughed. Crossing his arms Sonic smiled. They were in such a rush to leave. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked the opposite way. At least he got to make-up for forgetting to take Amy out last time. It was all good.

* * *

School days were long and hard. Students were beginning to feel lazy and fall behind in their academics. Not Amy. She was enthusiastic about learning every single day. First period came then second and third fourth so on. It was only when she was learning things when she felt the happiness. It was wonderful.

Amy's stomach growled and then she stopped her work. Her arms wrapped around her stomach. Hunger during her study time wasn't the greatest feeling. Amy knew that lunch was coming up soon, and that the bell would ring at any moment, but she wanted to head to the library to ask to read and finish homework. But feeding the stomach was much more important, so she'd have to somehow rush to the cafeteria.

She knew her way around the school now. She had touched every inch, inspected every part, inside the school's walls, just enough to know where each hall lead to. Practice made perfect and she couldn't be more proud of herself for doing it all on her own. There had been so many doubts on her not being able to make it on her own. On her not having much of a future after she became blind because of the accident. Amy was here to prove the world wrong and she was already showing much improvement.

The bell rang and Amy grabbed her books and go up from her chair. Amy knew to go straight ahead and there was the door. She walked out of class and with her hand used the wall for support on where she was going. She was heading to grab lunch. As she walked down the hall she came closer and closer to where Vector was his back on the lockers. He sipped on a cup as Amy made her way pass him. He grinned and pushed himself off the lockers and made his way behind her.

"Hey," He called out.

Amy stopped at the sound of the familiar voice. Unsure of the voice that spoke to her she replied anyway just to hear his voice again. "Hello,"

"You're Sonic's girl huh?"

Amy's eyes widened, "I beg your pardon?" Amy turned to face the voice. "Who might you be?"

Vector laughed as a response and he came closer to Amy's personal space. She felt him come closer and backed away from him. Her stomach growled at that moment and she nervously chuckled. "Listen, I have to be somewhere at the moment and would appreciate it if you'd excuse me."

Vector laughed and grabbed her shoulders. "Wait, wait. Why in such a rush?"

"No," Amy shook her head and her hands reached out to push him away. Her book dropped to the floor. Vector frowned and he opened the lid to his cup and threw it at her. The students around the hall stopped in shock. Amy was drenched in what smelled like orange soda.

She stood there embarrassed, her cheeks flushed brightly with her mouth wide opened. Vector smirked and walked in front of her, his face inches from hers. "I told you to wait."

Amy pouted in frustration and her hands clenched into fists. Vector saw that and laughed. "You mad? Whatchu gonna do? Punch me? C'mon on blind girl. Just try!"

Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes but she couldn't do anything. He was right in the aspect that she didn't know where exactly his face was. She didn't know him. Amy was worthless compared to him. Her fists loosened and she bit her lip from releasing a whimper.

"Next time when I tell you to wait you—!"

Just before he could finish his sentence Vector was thrown to the wall behind him where his back hit the locker's lock that bulged out. Sonic stood in front of Amy with his hands up in a fighting position. His brows narrowed and his teeth clenching.

"It's Sonic,"  
"What's going on?"

"Are they going to fight?"

Amy's awoke from her trance and without wanting to say it, his name rolled off her tongue, "Sonic,"

Sonic didn't turn back. He glared at Vector with flames burning in his eyes. Vector held his head with his hand and with one eye opened saw Sonic in front of him. He wasn't surprised to see Sonic was the one that had punched him, angry and defending was Amy. He understood very well the situation.

Sonic's frown quirked into a smirk, the same one Vector had once plastered on his face. "Stop."

It was a simple command. It was also clear for anyone to understand what he wanted. Girls around looked in shock and some even looked in envy. No matter their emotion, Vector pushed himself off the locker and looked over at Amy then at him. Now it was his turn to smirk. "Stop? That's it?"

Sonic's arms fell and he stood straight firmly adding. "Stop yourself from doing anything stupid again, reptile."

Amy could feel the tension around her. Her head was spinning. She didn't know what was going on, but there was noise. Whispering, gasping, and muttering all around her. Then there was Sonic and reptile. Either that was his name or his title. Amy didn't know. Sonic's hand reached her arm, sending a jittery spark down to her stomach. She felt his scent and his calm gestures to start walking away with him.

"Defending her isn't going to do you any good," Vector sneered. Sonic stopped and stiffened. Amy felt it and turned around to where Vector spoke. "I never thought you'd aim that low." Vector chuckled and turned around wiping his cheek where the punch had landed.

Sonic chuckled and turned around to Amy and both his hands went on her shoulders. "Come on," He whispered turning her around and walking her out from the small crowd forming. Vector smirked and then laughed. "Ha! That's right Sonic! Run away! Like you've always have!"

Sonic clenched his teeth but still showed Amy that he was calm through his body. His touch was soft on her shoulders and his movements were dawdling. Orange drops of soda still dripped down from her quills onto the hallway's floor. She could sense it sinking into her scalp and it drying there.

Amy didn't say anything as they walked down the hallway. She was still freaking out about everything that happened. There was too much going on within that moment that she didn't know where to start.

Sonic stopped into front of a door. He looked around and spotted a bird girl. Sonic called her over. Confused Amy's head tilted. The girl came over, eyes traveling from Amy to Sonic. "Me?"

"Can you lead her to the showers then give her something clean?"

Amy's eyes widened her hand went to his chest. Sonic turned and saw the surprised look in her eyes. The girl nodded without question and grabbed Amy's hand pulling her into the girl's PE room. "Sonic,"

Sonic crossed his arms and watched her enter. When she disappeared around a corner Sonic clenched his fist and anger flashed across his face. Vector's face ran inside his mind which caused more anger, but before he could explode Sonic allowed the fume to release. He was in school, and to go right up to Vector and punch him in the face wasn't worth it. He leaned on the wall next to the door and sighed. His hand rose to cover his face while lunch continued on.

**.:XxX:.**

"Thank you very much." Amy said politely while feeling the material she was wearing. The girl smile and then looked out into the distance looking worried. She forced her eyes back to Amy quickly, but the smile had gone away.

"Be careful with him." Her words spoke cracks into Amy's ears. Her eyes widened and the girl walked her out back into the hallway. There Sonic was near the wall aside them. The girl released Amy and without another word left.

'_Suspicious' _Amy thought to herself, but thoughts were interrupted by a familiar touch. Amy turned around and instantly smelled Sonic's fresh scent. She was becoming familiar with the way he smelled and was able to recognize his presence.

Sonic smiled at her. "You okay?"

Amy's hands reached out for Sonic, wrapping around his torso. Sonic's eyes widened as he stood there surprised. Amy reacted out of impulse. He saved her. In a way she was grateful he did so, but in another she felt confused. Why did he help her? She didn't want to think too much on the 'whys' but more on the 'he did'. Still, she couldn't help but think like this.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks to you," She spoke quietly.

Sonic smiled warmly watching his cheeks blush. Before Amy knew it Sonic was doing the same. He hugged her back and she returned it. "I'm sorry this happened Ames." He pulled away. "I thought they'd stop."

Amy lowered her head. "No, no. You made your point clear. I have…messed up."

Sonic blinked and chuckled. "Maybe, but if you stick with me you'll be safer."

"I thought we had discussed that if I were to be around you it would cause more distress." Amy said.

"There already is Ames. I told you whether you talk to me−are with me or not, you're already a target, but you're a lot safer sticking close," He grabbed both her shoulders. "To me from now on"

Amy's still eyes shimmered with hope and her mouth slightly opened. "Why now?"

Sonic's eyes arched confused.

"Why are you helping me?" Her voice was somewhat stern, but more curious if anything. "You aren't exactly the most comforting mobian in the city."

Sonic laughed and his hand wrapped around hers tightly and he stared deep into her eyes. He hadn't done it before, but now, that he was trying it, he could see the bright jade green eyes, not dull. "Because I told you once that nobody would hurt you anymore 'cause I wouldn't let them." He smirked and closed in to her face. Amy flinched, but he gave her hand a squeeze to bring her back. "And you told me if you could trust me."

Amy's eyebrows twitched with the suspense that a line was coming out of his mouth and with that line going to be said, it would bring either fortune or disaster to her life. Maybe even both, but the future had something in store for her and it was going to change her life.

"And I said no, but now I'm asking you to try."

He sounded serious, serious in a way that he meant what he was saying. Amy felt his words inside her mind repeating. She didn't really understand Sonic, but she knew him a little bit more to know he was actually a friend and that he wanted her safe. She smiled warmly and gave his hand back a squeeze.

"Alright, allow me to start." She said.

Her hand reached out towards his face as he nodded. He looked taken aback for a moment, but then he realized something. Her hand touched his cheek and then both her hands moved around touching and feeling every edge of his face feeling his nose, around his eyes and lips. She had done the exact same thing to Mighty but he understood instantly she was in fact '_seeing'_ him.

She was '_seeing'_ him.

Sonic grinned and his hand rested on top of her hand. Amy's hand stopped on his cheek. Sonic leaned into her ear and whispered, "We're in it for the long run Rose. Follow close."

* * *

**So what does this mean? Sonic is going to protect her from all harm at school?**

**Why?**

**Well you're going to have to find out. XD Oh and I thought I'd let you in a little secret. Today is my Birthday! :D**

**Until weeks pass. SEE YA!**


	12. Chapter 12: Qualms

**Vacations are over for me and so I have returned back from Mexico. Sadly. But since it is still summer I am still writing and therefore was able to finish this and be able to get it in for you guys to read. Yaya!**

**Enjoy!**

**Selena - I could fall in love**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Qualms**

Sally's leg was crossed on top of the other and dangled side to side as she was deep in thought. Seeing how close Amy seemed to Sonic put her in deep thought. Lunch's commotion didn't take long till the news traveled to her and she'd heard how Sonic punched Vector away from Amy. How he was in front of her, arms up and ready to fight.

Sally's eyes clenched tightly and she winced. She didn't know why the thought disgusted her so much. Scourge came aside her and sat on the bench next to her. "Babe?"

Sally's eyes ripped open. "Yes?"

Scourge paused and eyed her. "What?"

"No nothing just…I heard about Vector." She said forcing herself to smirk.

Scourge rolled his eyes and leaned back his arm wrapping around her shoulder. "Dumbass took things too personally, caused his ass to get kicked."

Sally nodded. "Is he good?"

"Dude walked it off after Sonic left with that one chick." He said.

Sally gave out a heavy sigh and got up crossing her arms. Scourge's eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "That one chick," He repeated himself and to his correct conclusion Sally aggressively turned her heel and glared at him. "You're jealous," he concluded.

"I'm not!" Sally roared and she stomped her foot. "That girl doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Blind as she is already,"

"You're not worried," Scourge stood up. "You don't care about her okay," He demanded.

"I don't. Scourge, her type just shouldn't be around Sonic." She defended.

"Sal, babe. Sonic doesn't care about that girl and everyone knows it. It's not a big deal." He began walking away and Sally made her way to follow behind.

"Yea," She muttered.

**.:xXx:.**

Sonic came to a stop.

He placed Amy down, her feet touching ground cement, and he chuckled at her quills which were sticking out from her head. Amy blinked. "Yes?"

Sonic shook his head still chuckling and grabbed her shoulders pushing her forward. "Nothing. Let's get you home."

Sonic walked Amy up from the stairs from her brown apartments. From there he walked her to her door. Amy's hand felt the wall and came to a door. Amy turned and stopped to face Sonic. "I am home,"

Sonic tilted his head and smirked. "Still don't know how you do it."

Amy shrugged. "I am talented."

Sonic laughed and grinned. "Keep it up Ames."

Amy giggled and her hand reached out and the first thing she felt was his chest. From there, her hands traveled to find his hands. Once in her reach she grasped onto them. "Thank you very much Sonic. It means so much to me."

Sonic's eyes lit half way and his hands gave hers a little squeeze. "Anything for a beautiful lady."

Amy giggled. She turned around, her hand searching for the knob again. The knob never came in contact with her hand. The door was already opening and there appeared Amy's grandfather. Amy blinked sensing the presence of someone in front of her.

"Amy," Her grandfather spoke. His eyes traveled up to Sonic and his eyes lit up. Sonic nervously smiled and stared back.

"Grandfather," She smiled and turned to Sonic. "Sonic, this is my grandfather. Grandfather, this is the friend I mention so ever of,"

Sonic was taken aback and nervously smiled. "You talk about me?"

Amy's grandfather laughed. Not knowing what to say or do Sonic continued to stare awkwardly from Amy to her grandfather.

"She has had stories. Now, you said you're name was Sonic?"

"Yes," Sonic finally extended his hand out and shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you, Mr…."

"Mr. Rose," He filled in. "I am Amy's grandfather, if she might not have mentioned."

"Yea, she did say she was living with you." Sonic said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Splendid, splendid," Mr. Rose grinned and stepped to the side. He grabbed Amy's shoulder with him, unblocking the entrance to their home. "Sonic, do please come in."

Amy's eyes widened and tensed under her grandfather's hands. Sonic blinked twice and flinched. It came out of nowhere, but Sonic didn't hesitate to agree. Mr. Rose walked behind Sonic escorting him in. Sonic came in to find that the apartment was indeed small. There was a kitchen to his left and not far distant from the living room. He turned back and Amy was already by his side, her left hand on the wall.

"It is dinner time. Would you care to join?" Mr. Rose asked.

Sonic's eyebrow lifted and he grinned crossing his arms. He knew exactly what was going on. It was only normal for anyone to think that if a boy and a girl were together it automatically meant something was ideally happening between them. Something romantic. Sonic was willing to play along to exceed to Mr. Rose expectations. Sonic nodded his head and turned to Amy. "Sure,"

Amy's home was small, a bit closed in. There wasn't a lot of room for there was the kitchen to the right near the door; the living room was in the middle and there was one open door which led to a room. Sonic was surprised to see such closed in spacing but that was good for Amy in a way, since she couldn't see. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand and she led him to the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Wow, you seem to know your way around here," Sonic observed, grinning.

A small smile formed, but she didn't respond. Sonic sat down on a matt on the floor.

"Dinner is served," Mr. Rose came up from behind them and two plates of bowls were served, noodles with spices on them. It took Sonic by surprised, but he was impressed.

"Thanks," Sonic said.

Amy bowed her head a bit as she sat on the mat next to Sonic. "Thank you,"

Mr. Rose sighed and inhaled as he sat down on the other side of them with his plate already in front of him. '_He was quick_,' Sonic thought, grabbing the spoon.

"So, Amy, how did you two meet?" Mr. Rose began.

"By coincidence," She replied.

Sonic turned to her confused. She only smiled straight at her grandfather.

"How so?" Mr. Rose asked interested.

"Well," She began. "Our meeting wasn't quite as anyone would meet. We met twice."

Sonic tilted his head confused. "We did?"

Amy turned her head. "Yes, once without our knowing and the other with acknowledgement."

He had met her twice? Such thought sounded impossible to Sonic, but he was curious enough to believe it meant something. Sonic kept his grinned as if he wasn't surprised by it. Mr. Rose raised an eyebrow intrigued. "Due tell,"

Amy finished swallowing bits of her soup. She wiped her mouth with a napkin and smirked, "Sonic bumped into me, on my first day of school. Told me to 'watch out' and then his buddies pushed me and called me an idiot."

By the time she finished her sentence, both her grandfather and Sonic's jaws were wide open in astonishment. Having gotten both their attention Amy continued with a giggle. "The other on that same day during a class, when he approached me and asked me for my name while rudely calling me 'toots' when I would not tell him. Eventually I did say my name," Amy played around with the tip of her spoon, guiding it around her soup and through the spoon alone she could feel the water steadily moving in her bowl. "And that is how we met,"

Her grandfather's head turned from Amy to Sonic who was staring at Amy incredulously. Not knowing this information and the fact that she'd say it so openly caught him off guard. She didn't even hesitate. Amy was smiling as well. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or upset with her, but all he knew from that moment was that she was smiling.

"But as you can see now he is my friend. Not all beginnings start well," She added. Mr. Rose was taken aback and saw the blush forming in her cheeks. Her head slightly lowered with a small smile. Mr. Rose didn't say a word and his features relaxed as Sonic still looked pale from what Amy had said.

**.:xXx:.**

Dinner was over and Amy along with Sonic helped clean up the table. Quietly and respectfully Sonic helped, but still somewhat upset, he dared not speak to Amy. Amy knew he was upset, but she spoke the truth and was able to feel as if they were on good terms now. Amy was polite and friendly, but she was fierce and firm when needed be. It was her greatest quality.

"You are not going to talk to me?" She finally asked.

Sonic glared at her and leaned in close, whispering harshly into her ear. "You've got a lot of stinkin' nerve saying that in front of him."

"Does that bother you? Why?"

Flustered, Sonic growled and turned around to walk over to the kitchen sink. He placed the plates in the sick and stood there feeling embarrassed from the incident

"He still finds you interesting if that is what you are worried about. Believe me." Amy said.

What he couldn't understand is why that seemed to have affected him so much. He usually didn't mind what mobians thought of him. This one felt a little weird. Amy was right behind him with two plates. She walked slower than he did, but she managed to make her way to the sink as well. Sonic only stared at her with bothered eyes.

"You seem rather bothered by it. Why so?" She softly spoke.

"I don't know what game you're playing but continue this and it won't be pretty,"

"It is the truth not a game. You want me to lie to my grandfather?"

Sonic opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He clenched his fist and crossed both arms over his chest and looked to the side. Amy blinked and sighed when she heard nothing. "I take it you do not do well when others speak of your wrongs?"

Sonic's head wiped forwards and his pupils shrunk. "No?! That's not it,"

"Ah, then what is?"

Sonic averted his eyes to the side. He didn't say anything. He shook his head and walked around her. Amy felt wind passing and she turned around knowing he'd left her side. Sonic walked back to the table to pick up the last of the plates. He stopped mid-way seeing the grandfather looking out the window. In front of the window was a table with framed pictures and a vase of pink flowers. He was holding plates as well, but he hadn't moved for the kitchen. Sonic looked at him strangely. Amy reached his side and stopped. "Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes switched from Mr. Rose to some frames that were on the table. He looked carefully at the pictures and its figures in them. Sonic slowly approached behind Mr. Rose. The sky outside was dark and illuminated with stars that shined through the millions of light years away. Mr. Rose smiled.

"How beautiful the stars are." He began turning to Sonic. "Don't you think?"

Sonic's eyes switched from the portraits to Mr. Rose and nodded. Sonic looked at the stars out the window and Mr. Rose followed the gaze. Sonic didn't keep the glance on the stars and followed back to the pictures on the table. Pictures full of Amy when she was little filled the table. Then there was one with a women and her in a picture. Mr. Rose turned away and handed Amy who stood there the plates. Amy grabbed them off his hands happily and walked her way to the kitchen. Mr. Rose turned back around and found Sonic holding a picture of a woman with Amy and himself there.

"That's Amy's mom?"

"No," He said lightly. "It is not."

Sonic turned to him with wide eyes. Mr. Rose looked back out the windows. "That's my daughter. She's never home. Always out at work, traveling the country. She's never here."

Sonic looked back at the face of the woman. Her fur was a very light shade of pink and her quills were curled. She wore a very professional dress and was frowning in the picture. "Amy's Aunt? So then where are her parents?"

Mr. Rose didn't take his eyes off the sky. He only smiled at the thousands of stars out tonight. "They're in a better place now."

Sonic's mouth slightly opened and he looked back at the picture. Amy placed the plate on the sink and paused for a second. Sonic placed the frame back on the table and turned around and found Amy staring forward. He suddenly grew shivers and wondered how Amy was feeling. He walked over to her. He reached her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My grandfather is all I really have," She spoke, surprisingly smiling, but Sonic returned the smile. Before he could say anything Amy grabbed the hand that rested on her shoulder and walked him to the door.

"Grandfather, Sonic will be heading home now," She called out. Mr. Rose faced them, "Take care,"

Sonic waved and bowed his head. Amy opened the door and walked out. Sonic followed her out but never did he take his eyes off him. Mr. Rose turned back around with a smile and stared back at the stars like he had been doing before. Amy closed the door and he was gone. Sonic blinked twice to regain his sight. A dim light from the small flicking lightbulb stuck on the wall was the only source of light that was there. He couldn't see Amy too clearly, but she was there.

"Amy," he began but Amy shook her head with her hand up. "If it is about my family please…"

Sonic closed his mouth without saying anything and narrowed his eyes displeased. Something in her vice seemed edgy and it clenched in his chest. Amy sighed and a smile finally showed in the dark of the night. "It was wonderful having you over for dinner tonight. Thank you,"

That same tone stayed in her voice. Sonic squinted.

When she didn't hear anything back Amy nodded gesturing for him to head down the stairs. Sonic followed her gesture only to stand right in front of her. Amy felt him do so and stared up wondering how he was looking at her. What was he thinking?

"Amy," He soothed. Amy stood completely still. "You're grandpa's not the only one you've got. If anything you've got me too."

Amy's eyes widened.

"Just remember that 'kay. Night," Sonic smirked and turned around to walk away. He walked down the steps until he reached the bottom. That's where he sped down the neighborhood and left leaving his blue streak. Amy was left their standing in the dim light. His words touched her heart. They were soft spoken words full of meaning. He was being so nice to her and that made her get jittery. Maybe Sonic cared about her. Liked her? Amy covered her face feeling embarrassed.

"What is this?" Amy muttered to herself. She had to be careful with that thought. It could go wrong for her if she drives towards it with high hopes, but if he continued so she'd be falling even harder than she already was. Her hands slowly fell off her face and she walked to her door. "Oh Amy."

**.:xXx:.**

Cream leaned on a locker waiting patiently for Amy to arrive to school. She looked down at her shoes kicking small pieces of dirt that were there. Cream lifted her head up and she came face to face with Amy. Her pale eyes staring past her as she smiled Cream gave out a little shrieked. Amy giggled.

"Forgive, I am not late am I?"

"No, you aren't," Cream said holding her chest. "When did you come?"

Amy hands touched Cream's locker and found the lock. Her hand turned the lock trying to find how to open it. "Just now. Did you not see me?"

"No." Cream laughed. "I'm surprise you came up like that without me noticing."

Amy laughed and pulled the handle of the locker, but still it didn't open. Amy sighed and her head lowered. "Cream," She began her voice low. Cream's smile faded and she came close. "Amy? What's wrong?"

"I must tell you something Cream." Amy closed her eyes and bit her lip. She just stared into the distance without saying anything. Cream blinked and tilted her head. "Yes?"

A gasp of air escaped her mouth and Amy fixed her body posture so that her back was straight. Her face faced the locker. "Remember those feelings I had for Sonic? Well, they have not left and I believe they have only grown. Cream I have feelings for Sonic truly I do."

Cream jaw fell and her eyes bulged out. Amy only hoped for the best on Cream's part. She didn't know how she'd take the news. Cream looked around the hall then back at Amy with a whispering tone. "Does anyone else know?"

Amy shook her head.

Cream turned Amy's body so that she could face her. Her hands went on her shoulders. "Most importantly does Sonic know?"

"No,"

Cream removed her hands off her and crossed them lifting an eyebrow. "This is the result of being with him all the time. If this continues it will only develop more and if Sonic or anyone finds out you might as well become a shooting target."

"I understand, but he is being very nice to me and is proving me his word." Amy admitted blushing.

"What word?"

"That he would protect me from all harm."

Cream stared at her in horror as her hands cupped both her cheeks and she shook her head. Just watching her friend admit all this information to her was horrifying. Cream grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

"Amy, please understand. Listen to your friend. You could get _hurt_."

Amy frowned. "You are making this sound as if he was out for world domination. He is actually a very pleasant boy."

"He wants you to think he's a pleasant boy, but he's a snobby little scandal that tries to find jokes in every game that he plays."

"Cream!?"

"I don't trust him!" Cream snapped. Immediately she knew her fault and covered her mouth. Amy backed away a bit shocked. Cream sighed and her hands moved up to cover her face. "I can't trust someone like that around any good friend."

Amy shook her head and her hands reached out to try to find her. "But you trust me yes?"

Cream reached out her hands out to grab Amy's. Once she did Amy held her hands tightly and with a smile she reassured her. "You can trust me. If possible, there could be change within Sonic and that is exactly what he might need. A change of heart."

Cream couldn't argue with that because he did trust Amy. Did she know what she was doing? Cream didn't know, but she was following her heart and that was one of her special qualities. What she couldn't understand was why she felt so confident with what she felt and how she would manage it. She knew it wasn't the best thing to do but here she was telling her how she was feeling and what she wanted Cream to feel for her. Trust. Cream closed her eyes for a moment as a shaky sigh released from her mouth. Her eyes opened with a small smile on her lips.

"Yes. I do trust you. Just be careful okay and know if anything goes wrong I'm here yes?"

"Understood."

* * *

**Re-read and review :D! Until Weeks pass. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13: Vagaries

**I'm Back! I decided to upload this since it was just hanging around my computer. I've finally got a chance to get to it. I think I might just start replying back to the reviews like I did before xD! Anyway, enough talk, let's read.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:** **Vagaries**

Over the city of Station square clouds conquered the skies that morning. It wasn't necessarily ready to rain, but it didn't look like there wasn't a possibility either. Sonic walked the city's streets in a red hoodie sweater with his hands in its pockets and head down low. He reached his destination and stopped in front of a building. He pulled out a small bag with a blue and two red pills inside. Seeing it was still in his possession he hid it back in his jacket. He looked back up at the building. His eyes glared at a red cross that stood on the top of the building.

"_Run Faster!"_

Sonic shook his head bothered and walked into the hospital. Entering into an aroma of prune and cool conditioning air Sonic scrunched his nose in disgust. He walked over to the counter. A lady nurse was fixing up paperwork when she spotted him.

"Hello."

"Hey, just came in to see someone."

"Alright. Who is it?"

"Silver."

"Ah yes, room 111 please." The lady gestured to the right where he had to turn.

Sonic nodded and made his way into the halls. As he passed different rooms he saw the sick or the elder being attended by nurses or a doctor. Medicine being given into mouths with spoons to cure their sickness. Coughs thrusting out of their mouths. Sonic would only look away. He couldn't handle it. He stopped mid-way on his tracks. He couldn't do it. There was no way. What would he do when he saw him? His grip on the pills tightened and then with the blink of his own eyes he was gone. Rushed straight out of the hospital and down the street.

**.:xXx:.**

"Hey Amy!"

"Oh hello."

"Just called to ask a quick question."

"Yes?"

"Are you busy later at night?"

"Well, no, but−"

"Great! Pick you up at eight."

"But wait Sonic−"

The line on the other end hung up and Amy was left holding the phone with a beeping noise. Amy sighed shaking her head and placed the phone on to ringer.

"Grandfather?"

No reply.

"Grandfather?" She yelled out in the house. Amy raised an eyebrow when there was still no respond. "But he was just here," She mused. Amy sighed and walked over to the door with her hands on the wall. Amy tapped around the wall to the side of the door and grabbed her white cane. She opened the door and stepped out. "It will not be long," she told herself.

She closed the door and then the whole house went silent except for the light snores inside a room where Mr. Rose laid sleeping.

* * *

Amy arrived to the top of her hill where Sonic lived. She stopped at the gates and a security guard stepped in her tracks. Amy felt someone clear their throat and she stopped. She smiled politely.

"Hello," She began. "Is Sonic home by any chance?"

"No, he's out right now. Come back later," The lizard guard claimed.

Amy nodded and turned around. She let out a low sigh and went back to moving around her cane. "Now what?"

Not that far down the road Sally walked up the hill as she looked down at her phone. She angrily stared down at it and growled as she stuffed her phone into the pocket of her blue vest. Her head rose and she stopped dead in her tracks. Amy was here. She was headed for her directions from Sonic's place. Why?  
She power walked over to her.

Amy's ears caught the sound of footsteps and she stopped. Could it be Sonic, she wondered. She didn't want to call out his name until she was sure. Although, her name wasn't called so it probably wasn't him. Probably another guard.

"What are you doing here?"

Amy was taken aback by that voice and she flinched back. That voice belonged to Sally. Sally was in front of her. Why was she here?

"I...I came to see if Sonic was home, but he seems to be out at the moment." Amy said.

Sally's confused look lingered and she looked passed her towards the gate then looked back at her. "You came here by yourself?"

The surprised tone coming from Sally was understandable. How could a blind hedgehog find her way around this hill to someone's home? First of all, Sally didn't know that she had a good sense of direction. Second, she didn't know that she also lived in this hill. Third that it hadn't been the first time she'd been to his house, but she didn't need to know that. Although, the question did arise to why she was here.

"Yes, I sure did," Amy said confidently. "But as I said before he is out right now, so I will be heading home no─"

"Why not wait for Sonic. He'll be back soon." Sally suggested passing by her with a smirk. Amy faced her sidelong to where she heard her pass.

"The guards will not allow visitors, I believe and besides I must—" Amy said, but was interjected by a laugh.

"Of course they won't let you in. You look like a house maid in that dress. You have to be cool with staff too. Here I'll show you." Sally walked over to the gate and Amy turned around to follow. Sally approached the gate and the lizard that was guarding the gateway glanced at her. It didn't take long before he recognized her and offered her a smile.

"Miss Acorn," he greeted her.

"Hey, we came here to see Sonic. I've heard he's not around, but we'd like to wait inside." Sally said as Amy reached her side closing her white cane. "Um, Sally."

The lizard glared at Amy suspiciously, but Sally interposed. "It's okay. She's with me."

He stepped to the side to let them pass. Amy smiled nervously backing up. "As inviting as that sounds, I really must g─"

Sally grabbed her arm and pulled her through the front gate. They made their way through the garden in front into the mansion. Amy yanked her hand away and stopped walking. She pouted and backed away. "You are a very impertinent teenager." Amy reproached.

Sally narrowed her eyes not knowing exactly what 'impertinent' meant, but she knew it wasn't a good connotation by the way she looked at her with a disapproving look. "What?! I got you in and this is how you repay me?"

"I never intended to enter, I only meant to see Sonic and he is not here, so I must head home." She explained.

Sally glared at her. "What is your deal with him anyway? Why are you so into him?"

Amy felt the need to blush, but in a serious matter like this she didn't allow herself to. Amy didn't reply. Sally approached her angrily. "Are you two dating? Do you even know what Sonic's like? No! You just met him!"

Amy lowered her gaze and smiled thinking she was lucky that she was unable to see at that moment. Sally was jealous, she could feel its vile energy consuming the peacefully atmosphere. If she didn't stop it'd consume her too. She frowned.

Sally had no reply from Amy and she was becoming impatient. "Say something you defected girl!"

Amy clenched her teeth fear no longer with her. "_Don't_ you dare say as if you knew everything!"

Sally was taken aback.

"Sonic is my friend. I do not quite understand why you are so deceived by this sight." She said opening her white cane. "But really, what goes on between us is none of your business."

Her comment bothered Sally, but not enough for her to rebuke back. She'd never seen her so fierce. She underestimated her. Amy narrowed her eyes and faced her. Sally's eyes widened in shock. Through her pale green eyes she found Amy looking at her as if she wasn't blind, piercing right through her own brown ones.

"Amy? Sally?"

Sally turned and Amy gasped under her breath. Sonic stood a few meters away from them looking confused. Sally turned to Amy. She relaxed her tensed shoulders. Sonic approached them slowly his eyes narrowed at Sally. "What's going on?"

"I was just leaving." Amy muttered and turned around walking towards the gate. Sonic didn't stop her and allowed her to get by without saying anything. His focus was mainly towards Sally. Sally averted to the side with her arms crossed.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, we were only talking."

"What are you doing here?" Sonic questioned, passing right passed her.

"I came to speak with you." She admitted following behind him.

"We already said we had nothing more to say." Sonic growled glaring at her over his shoulder.

"It's not about us," Sally said back, her voice rising. "It's about—,"

Sonic rotated facing her with narrowed eyes. "I don't wanna hear it."

"Oh, but you'll love this. It's about Silver." Sonic's eyes softened and he backed away from her, but Sally only smirked continuing. "Silver's condition only got worst. His system is failing. He's gonna due sooner or later."

"Knock it off, Sally." He growled, his features darkening.

Sally laughed amusingly. "Why deny the truth? It's not like he wants to live anyway."

"How can Scourge live so normally knowing what we've done?" Sonic covered his face with his hands, muffling his words. His head rose. "He's not going to die. I'll make sure of that."

"Scourge also said you're after these pills to save him. Those pills won't work. They aren't the correct ones." She said looking at her nails.

"Tch," He looked away from her and out towards the gate. He could see the faint color of pink quills down the hill. He rolled his eyes back to her with a grin. "Look at you Sally. What have you become," He shook his head disappointedly. "A messenger slut for Scourge. Pathetic. But here's a little message for you to give him. Tell him I'm going to help him live, and when he heals we're coming after him."

* * *

"Hurry or they'll get you!"

A hard noise was heard downstairs and it frightened the one still in the building. He turned around and backed away towards the windowpane. He looked over his shoulder seeing the height they were in and swallowed hard.

His friends had reached the other side and noticed that their friend had not followed. "What are you doing?" The blue eyed figure hissed.

"_Don't be afraid. You can do it!" _

_The one inside the building reached out for the wire and got off the windowpane. His eyes began to get dizzy as he looked at his feet dangling. He held tightly at the wire hopping he wouldn't get electrified either. He grasps at the wire and swung with each time he used each arm._

_A large tall figure that had reached the window glared at him with murderous eyes. He had a large ax in his arm and his friends behind him were clapping for him to do it._

"_No! Don't do it!" Little Scourge yelled his blue eyes narrowing._

"_You'll kill him!" Sonic yelled, his voice squeaking in terror._

_The wire was cut._

_There were bolts of lights and fire everywhere. On the roof the two boys watched as the little white hedgehog burn in electricity and fell down to the bottom of the sidewalk. The loud sound of a horn rung in their ears and then a loud crash was heard. An arm grabbed the Sonic and pulled him away from the edge. "Let's go!"_

"_What about-"_

"_We can't do anything. We'll get busted or killed by them," He pointed at the group in the window, leaving back down. "C'mon!"_

_They ran down the roof and Sonic looked back as fire began to burn the house they were in once. He closed his eyes shut and looked forward, away from the building. "Silver…"_

.:xXx:.

Amy closed the door to her house and sighed loudly. Her back pressed hard against the door. She covered her face with her hand hoping her grandfather wasn't looking at her if he was here. Embarrassment ran through her mind like racing cars on a track. She didn't know what she found more embarrassing; the fact that she spoke back to Sally in a very rude way or that Sonic showed up and must have heard about what Sally was saying.

Her heart pounded heavily.

Liking Sonic wasn't bad, but everyone around her thought it was bad. For some reason something had to be behind Sonic's properties to make everyone believe he was bad or at least the idea bad, because she couldn't see it, whether it was literally or as an expression. Amy hung her white cane on a hanger and made her way to the living room when a knock stopped her head in her tracks.

Amy turned back around to open the door. Sonic stood in front of her with a firm look. Amy's ears twitched trying to hear something. "Hello?"

Sonic's firm look softened in seeing her for that slight moment. Her expression showed a sign of exhaustion and confusion. She couldn't see him therefore didn't know who he was. A small chuckle escaped his lips and Amy instantly recognized his voice.

"Sonic," She felt his name roll off her lips.

"Hey Ames," He said in a low voice slightly chuckling, adding on a small tease. "Are you still up for eight o' clock?"

Amy stepped outside and closed the door behind her, her brows furrowed. "Sonic…"

Sonic sighed and rubbed the back of his neck defeated. "I'm sorry if Sally said or did anything offensive."

Amy shook her head nervously giggling and swatting her hand around. "No, No. Nothing offensive was said or done."

Sonic offered a light smile, watching her swat her hand around. "I didn't think she'd come there to see me, but why were you there?"

Amy blushed and backed away her voice trailing off. "I uh about tonight…"

Sonic stepped forward inches away from her. "Oh, you can't?"

Amy's eyes widened and her body tensed. "Well, you see, I…"

But she couldn't finish. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth nor did she know how to put it. She couldn't go with him. She didn't like going out during weekdays especially at night when it was passed her bedtime. She couldn't possible rebel like this. It wasn't her style, yet, she had a frisson urge to go out with him. She was curious to get to know him more and this was her opportunity. Such conflicting thoughts allowed for her mouth to stay shut. She bit her lip and wondered if she could make it earlier, so that she wouldn't come home late and have enough time to spend around with him. Amy put on a nervous look.

Sonic blinked and leaned in to her face. He stared at her intensively as he watched her closely. "We don't have to go."

Amy shook her head stuttering her next words. "I was wondering if we could make it at seven, instead."

The words came out without her knowing till she'd said it. She clenched on to her shirt hoping she didn't sound too pushy. Amy turned her head to her side with embarrassment, but Sonic grinned. "Or now that I'm here."

* * *

**This is where things start to get interesting! What is Sonic up to? What do these flashbacks mean? How does Amy feel about all this? Well, you'll just have to find out on the next chapter which might be uploaded next week.**

**Until Weeks Pass. See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: Revelation

**Here it is as said! I shall start replying to those who comment like it did a long time ago cause we all have question and don't know whether they'll be answered or not xD! But then I also want to show that I do read all the nice stuff you guys say. Now! Shall we also take a moment of silence for those who lost their lives on September 11, 2001. Thank you. Now read the next chapter and laugh, smile, stare in awe or shock, but enjoy it :D**

_Someday- by LP_

To HerRoyalSarcasm: Aw thank you ^.^ And down worry I won't disappoint you ;D

FireWitch25: Yea of course. Different characters every time! Whether he survives or not you'll see near the end of this story :O *HINT

Gage the Hedgehog: Thank you! Soon my friend, soon.

* * *

:

**Chapter 14: Revelation**

The night felt warm on her skin. It was beaming with the sound of mobians in the city. Many were hanging out at the restaurants and others near bars. Sonic and Amy passed by everyone as they traveled side by side with her cane guiding her down the streets. Amy blinked feeling the lively energy of the city at night. Sonic turned to her with a grin and watched her smile stretch with enthusiasm. Something in her smile tugged at his chest, but he couldn't question it himself. Amy beat him to a question first.

"What does it look like?" She asked him.

Sonic scratched his head and nervously stared around. "I'm not really good at describing, but it's really bright. There's uh a lot of mobians around. They're with friends."

"What about the skies? Can you see the stars?" She asked him, after hearing someone pass by her talking about shooting stars.

Sonic blinked twice and his eyes glanced up at the sky above him. It was pitch black. He couldn't see anything and he sweat a drop. "No, you can't see the stars."

Amy's smile slowly turned into a small one and her eyelids fell half way. The city life wouldn't allow the stars to be seen if it was bright. A part of her felt happy that the stars couldn't be seen, because then she wouldn't be missing out. She would have loved to be able to see the stars. She rubbed her arm feeling ashamed of the thought and blew air out. "I do not recall the last time I walked the streets at night."

"When we went to the arcade." He reminded her looking around the city.

Amy's eyes went wide. "Ah yes. Indeed." Amy giggled and moved to the side continuing to move the cane back and forth. "Not too long ago was it."

"Yea, wasn't too long ago." Sonic turned his attention back to her and couldn't help but smile as they both made a turn around the corner. Amy moved in closer to him feeling the pattern of his movement change through the wind and her hand moved her cane to the side where it bumped with a lamppost and she stopped feeling uneasy. "What street are we in?"

"Why?" He asked stopping too.

"Please, what street are we in?" She said her voice pleading.

"Broomdile." He said sounding annoyed.

Amy shook her head backing away nervously. "May we go a different route please?"

Sonic narrowed his eyes and walked in front of her. Her eyes spoke fear within them and he raised an eyebrow. He turned back to face the ends of the street. His expression changed as well, but he turned away back to her. "No. What are you afraid of?"

"It is just…" She didn't continue. Amy bit her lip but didn't move. She avoided him from looking at her so she lowered her head. Sonic noticed and sighed taking ahold of her hand. He coiled his hand with hers clasping together. Amy was startled by it and he leaned forward to whisper into her hear.

"The place we're going is literally two stores down. I'm sure it'll be fine."

She hesitated to speak but they had only just turned the corner. She allowed him to pull her forward. He eyed her curiously pulling her close to him. To other mobians around it looked like a romantic gesture so they paid no mind. Sonic didn't seem to mind holding her hand and guiding her through to a small little restaurant to eat. As they approached Amy could smell the rich scent the food gave off and she felt more at ease. They went inside but all the tables were occupied so he brought her to the tables outside where he found two empty seats with one squared table. He sat her down and pulled her seat inward before he sat. "You like very luxurious places, it seems." Amy said feeling the opulent comfort of the seat.

"Just on special occasions," He said smoothly.

'_Special occasions?'_ A waiter came by to take their orders. A tall skinny shrew with a mustache stood in front of the two with a pen and a notebook ready to take orders.

"What'll it be tonight for this lovely couple?"

Sonic and Amy both opened their mouths in hearing that and jerked to face the man. Amy blushed shaking her head. "No, we are not together." She stuttered. Sonic, on the other hand, smirked, his eyes peeling away from the waiter to Amy.

"Oh, is that so. Well, what'll it be?" He continued his pen and notebook ready.

Amy's eyes roamed around not knowing what to pick for a starter. She could feel the heat from her cheeks coming off of it. She got chills and wondered if Sonic felt the same way too. She understood why the man would be confusing them for a couple. They were at a restaurant of class, she supposed, and it was just the two of them at night. It almost sounded to her like a date. Amy covered her cheeks. A date. The idea sounded too good of a word, but how else could explain this. Friendly date or two friends just going out? It all sounded the same and she lowered her face. She could hear him ordering water for both of them and appetizers and pastas that sounded too fancy for her to pronounce.

"Will that be all?"

"Yea,"

"My name is Frank and I will be your waiter tonight."

"Alright, thanks," Sonic said with his cheeky smile. Once the man left he whipped his head to face her with a smirk eyes gleaming. "Couple does have a nice touch to it, huh?"

He was teasing her and it only caused her to become more embarrassed. "I would have said the same thing too if I were him." She admitted honestly.

He laughed and leaned on the table his eyes wide. "That was the first time someone's said that to me when I'm with a girl. Mostly it comes out to be 'your girl' or 'girlfriend'. Along those lines, but 'lovely couple', that's new."

Amy felt something tug at her chest. It felt heavy and unsettling feeling almost like she didn't like it when he spoke about other girls. Amy refused to acknowledge the thought and she smiled shyly at him. "You are quite the Casanova."

His eyes lit halfway. "That's not the word." Amy was taken aback by the sound of his voice. He leaned back with a crooked smirk. "Do you even know the meaning of a Casanova?"

"Of course. A seducer of women."

"Exactly. I don't seduce. I charm. Two different things." He said lifting his fingers up.

"Charm and seduce are synonyms."Amy said her head shaking slowly not believing what she was hearing.

"With two different meanings. Seducing goes beyond the boundaries. I don't like going there."

Amy raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. "It does not seem that way to me."

Hearing this from Sonic sounded too unrealistic. Her classmates always fawned over Sonic taking girls out for a fun night, but his tone towards the conversation was serious. But back when they were being chased by Scourge and his gang, she felt something wet and ticklish on her neck and still wondered if he'd done what she though he did. She didn't know what to believe.

Sonic rolled his eyes leaning back with his arms crossed. He looked unamused by her words but spoke calmly. "Girls have a thing where if a guy flirts with them they automatically think that the guy wants something more. I don't do that kind of stuff you think I do so don't use that word so lightly at me." He said sounding offended.

"Forgive me." Amy said, with wide eyes sounding ashamed. Her hands roamed around the table until she felt a napkin. She picked it up and began opening it up to place it on her lap. "I was not informed. I have read books with boys like that and I had picked up the impression you were a bit wanton with women."

"Wanton?" he parroted, confused.

"I mean, you have been around with a few before, right?"

"Now wait a minute, what does wonton mean?" He sounded irritated and Amy voice began to shake. Maybe she went too far.

"I am not making this any better, am I?" She muttered to herself. She cleared her throat. "What I am trying to explain is you have undergone many relationship experiences."

"You mean like dating wise?" He asked his voice rising in interest. Amy lightly blushed with a smile put on her face. "Yes," She lied. "But you claim nothing goes on that is bad. I apologize for using that word without any knowledge." She said with a demure tone.

Sonic stared at her with a compelling look and sighed shaking his head with a simply smile. "Are you concern with how I act around girls?"

Amy blundered. "N-no. As long as there is no harm involved I see no the reason to being concern."

Her voice was failing on her and he chuckled. He found it amusing that she was able to talk to him about this topic. Most girls would avoid talking about past romances and rather talk about themselves, but here she was openly saying what she had to say. Now he was curious to know about her. He asked a question. "What about you? Any boys you've been with?"

Amy's smile twitched, but she nodded. "It was never titled, but I had a romantic interest back when I was young on a handsome boy." She said reminiscing. "His hair was really yellow so he was made fun of a lot, but he was really kind."

"Yellow? Was this when you were still able to see?" He asked catching his attention.

Amy nodded and her hands rested on her lap. The waiter came at that moment with the appetizer. Amy thanked the man and he bowed at her and left. Sonic grabbed a bit of the chips and dipped it into the salsa. "Do you remember what it felt like to see?"

"Only a little." Amy softly spoke. "It is all but a memory now. It seemed so long ago."

"Hey…" Sonic stopped, thinking carefully about his words. "Would it be okay if I asked how you lost your sight?"

Amy didn't make any sort of reaction towards his question, but because she didn't it worried him that it wasn't okay to ask the question. Sonic looked at the chip in his hand and sighed. He moved the chip near her nose and she smelled it. The strong smell of pepper spices. She grabbed it out from his hands.

"It must've been bad." He said in a low voice grabbing a chip of his own staring at it distantly. "No pressure."

Amy frowned and bit into the chip with salsa on it, munching on it before she spoke again. "I was young." She began setting down the rest of the bitten chip. Amy closed her eyes. Sonic's eyes roamed to her. "And I was with my parents. My dad was driving and my mom was in the front seat. It was late at night when we were driving home. We had finish from a family dinner at my grandfather's house.."

_The city was bright and colorful like you described it to me, but I saw signs and mobians walking around. Their smiling faces were wonderful and everyone looked happy from the window seat. My parents were joking around about grandfather and his funny stories. About my aunt and how her and my father were always getting into quarrel with each other. Even if we are just a small family, my family was so happy to have been together that one night. I was getting sleepy and my mom told me to rest up because it was late. I could remember her voice. It was soft, like an angel's. She spoke to me so carefully and calm. I was relaxed by her voice that I closed my eyes for a bit, but I could not sleep. So I left my eyes opened to watch the scenery outside. My dad's car turned around the corner of this exact street. Broomdile Avenue. It was a quiet street that night. The street did not consist of many cars so it was calm and smooth to drive through. My mom then gasped and pointed out to a building where she saw a child about my age sliding down an electrical wire._

Sonic's eyes widened in hearing that and he stopped munching to listen closely.

_A white hedgehog. I still remember it. He was struggling to get across, but there was someone with an axe at the window. I saw it. He must have been after him, because he cut the wire. Then I saw fire and he fell. He fell down and my parents saw. They were not paying attention to the road because of it. A truck got distracted too and was heading our direction. My dad turned the wheel simultaneously as the truck did and we both went the same direction. We were hit. The car flipped around a couple of times until we stopped._

"_Sonic!"_

_I remember breathing and the window shattered. Then everything began to get darker and darker until I could not remember whether I was asleep or dead anymore. The last thing I saw was fire, color red and orange burning the building. After that I woke up at the hospital with my grandfather next to me. My parents had passed away after that incident and I had lost my sight. My grandfather took me in and raised me like his own._

Amy sighed smiling. "But that was a long time ago. I have gotten use to not being able to discern."

She stopped talking, but she didn't get a response from Sonic. "Sonic?" She called wondering why he wasn't speaking. Amy's smile faded wondering if her story was really that pitiful. Amy's turned to the side hearing the slight passing conversations of mobians on the streets.

"Amy..." Sonic spoke, with quivering tones that Amy didn't catch. She wasn't able to see the horror in Sonic's face either. The way his eyes bulged out looking at nothing in particular after hearing the story she told. She was there when it happened. The loud crash came from the cars and that was her and her family in it. At that moment the waiter came around the two plates of pasta. "Two Tagliatelle Bolognese."

* * *

**So, how are we feeling? Maybe you saw it coming, maybe you didn't.**

**But how does Sonic feel now knowing Amy was caught up in the incident. Brah, things just got serious. Now how will this effect everything? Wait and see for the next chapter. Review and Re-read! Until Weeks pass. BAI!**


	15. Chapter 15: Equanimity

**Kingdom of Predators**

**OHMIGOOOOOOOOSSHH!**

**Ok.**

Gage the Hedgehog: Thank you and good ^.^

FireWitch25:Awesome and drama is correct! Haha Poor Hedgehog

MissMJS: Hahaha Yes he will.

KiwiSharku: Haha I'm glad you were shocked xD

Adar13:Whoa, those caps though xD But Cliffhangers are the best ^v^'

Aliixo: Oh you want dark. Hmm...hehe}:) and thank you for following :)

sad Little demon: Haha your predictions

Crozilice Ghoul: I'm sorry X( But hopefully with this the ache will cease

And finally thank you viky and the guests :)

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Equanimity**

Sonic plopped his back onto his bed and he covered his face with his hands. His body felt lifeless and his breathing was becoming difficult to do. The processing of information was too great for him that he was losing all senses. He choked up and held in a whimper. Pain ran all over his body and it felt like he would explode. He ran his fingers down his face and his eyes found visible light again. The white ceiling of his room was the first thing he saw and it angered him. He clenched his fists and he yelled getting up from his bed. He sped to the wall across his room and punched it with full force denting it. Powder blew out from the wall and small pieces of concrete fell from the wall. He kept his hand there for a moment.

"Amy,"

He retracted his hand back and stared emotionlessly at the wall. Thoughts of Amy's story shot through his mind rapidly and he grew even more furious. Silver wasn't the only one who had something happen to him after that day. Others were hurt in the process and even Amy's parents were killed. That exact thought stabbed his heart. She lost her parents at such a young age and without her vision had to grow up pretty fast. He shook his head and his head went to the wall, his fists for hands, next to it. He caused all this and when he thought about seeing her again he froze, unable to move from his spot. What would she think when she found out everything was part of his doing. She'd hate him. She wouldn't want him as a friend. Who would, knowing he was part of what happened. Scourge then entered his thoughts and his pupils become small. He punched the wall again but this time he didn't stop.

Scourge. He didn't even care about everything that went wrong that night, and was continuing life without any worries or regrets. He was on their side. His heart was dark and cold and he'd forgotten about everything only caring about himself. He had to pay for everything. Their past mistake. Silver's condition. Amy…

He couldn't face her anymore. He didn't know how to.

After Amy told him her story he'd lost an appetite and couldn't eat. He didn't let Amy know that. She looked so happy eating and thanking him for being a good friend to her. She'd said friend. That word crushed him whole-hearted. He wasn't a good friend by keeping all this to himself but he couldn't bring himself to tell her or even much speak of it. He stopped punching the wall and slopped down to the ground shaking. That added one more person to the list of mobians he couldn't face.

* * *

"Cream! Amy!"

Honey called out for them waving her hand and jumping up and down from the school's gate. Cream and Amy walked towards their friend. Amy's walking pace was slow since she didn't have her cane and Cream was alongside her keeping her hands at a distance from her body to make sure she'd be able to help her in case she tripped or moved in a different direction towards harm's way. Honey giggled watching her walk like a normal being on her own. They reached Honey and she clapped her hands. "No cane I see."

Amy chuckled a bit. "I thought I should start learning to depend on my mind and hearing more than on my cane."

"You are hardcore Amy. I admire you so much!" Honey squealed holding her cheeks. Cream released a small tittered and they all made their way inside the school's grounds.

From the second floor building a pair of emerald eyes targeted the three girls his eyes particularly on Amy. Through a window Sonic's eyes followed Amy as she made her way into the school without her cane. She used her hands to balance and her hearing to know where everyone was. With her two friends on each side she was making progress. Sonic's eyes were dull. He didn't have enough sleep last night and therefore was feeling a little droopy. Seeing Amy's smile while she laughed brought him back to reality although he couldn't smile.

Coming down the hallway was Mighty looking down at his phone. He finished texting and put his phone back in his jacket's pocket. His eyes found Sonic in front of him quickly and he grinned. He tip-toed his way behind Sonic. He looked over his shoulder and found Sonic was looking at Amy through the window and when he was about to place his hands on each of his shoulders to spook him Sonic spoke, "Hi Mighty."

Mighty groaned and he dropped his hands coming to his side. "Man, you're no fun."

Sonic smirked, feigning a placid nature. His dull eyes were blocked by a confident smile and bright face. Mighty didn't see past his walls. Mighty placed his hand on Sonic's back. "Stalking Amy?"

Sonic's smirk faded and he rubbernecked Mighty. "Stalking?"

"I thought it was odd you were up here. Why are you by yourself though? Did something happen?" Mighty asked mockingly.

Sonic kept his cool and made no sort of reaction to the topic that Mighty found amusing. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked out the window eyeing her. They had barely made their way to the middle of the quad. Mighty's eyes caught something but it disappeared as fast as he caught it. "Amy?"

Sonic faced him. When Mighty didn't reply Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What about Amy?"

Mighty inspected his looks and turned down to Amy. "Oh, nothing. It's just you looked kinda serious when you were looking at her just now."

"Did I?"

"You're stalking her from up here when you're usually stalk her from behind then surprise her with a 'Hello Amy' or 'Morning' kinda thing." Mighty claimed not taking his eyes off Amy. Sonic felt droplets of sweat down his head. '_Stalk_?'

"Stop using the word 'stalking'. You make me sound like a creep." Sonic said turning around and walking down the hall away from the window. Mighty followed with a chinky grin. "Something happened between you two."

"Are you wondering or you know?" Sonic asked rising his eyebrows.

"I know," Mighty bumped his shoulders with Sonic. Sonic rolled his eyes with a smile. "You poor curious soul. I'll leave whatever's running on your mind up to your imagination then." Sonic said turning around to head downstairs, but Mighty continued to follow chuckling.

"So something did happen?"

"Maybe," Sonic said under his breath, but Mighty didn't hear him. Mighty chuckled and they made a round turn to head to the next stairs down to the first floor. The sounds of the students on the hallways were now being heard as they approached the first floor. Once reaching the bottom floor he could hear girls whispering to each other, aweing at him. Sonic closed his eyes ignoring them and the girls stared shocked that he didn't greet them like he'd always have. Mighty looked at them then at him.

"You know, Amy believes you're a good guy." He began softly and Sonic's eyes split open. "And I feel she respects you a lot."

Sonic glared at him not wanting to hear anymore, but Mighty ignored his look continuing. "And I know you feel the same way about her too. Now, I don't know what exactly happened, but I feel she needs you. If you start ignoring her she'll think you hate her and I know you don't want that. Stop playing around with her and get to know her already."

"Mighty!" Sonic growled under his breath and Mighty's eyes shimmered. He was touching something Sonic was reacting impulsively to. Mighty shrugged and grinned turning a different direction than Sonic. "Just talk to her." He said before waving and walking off his side. Sonic sneered something to the side and held his head feeling dizzy. Talk to her, he said. So much for Mighty not being able to read past him, Sonic was unable to keep his emotions in control and therefore it was written all over his face. He turned to find Mighty, but the sight of him disappeared. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked away.

**.:xXx:.**

Cream and Amy approached the stairs that head up to her first period class. Honey could not accompany Amy this morning due to helping out a friend and a teacher just before the bell rang and so she was going to walk to her classroom on her own, which was good practice for Amy anyway.

"Are you sure you don't need help. There's still time before the bell rings." Cream asked concerned.

"Do not worry. I can make it on my own." Amy reassured her with a nod and walked forward her hands stretched out until she touched the railing. "See. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Cream muttered. "I'll see you nutrition."

"Alright. Thank you Cream."

And she was off. Taking the first steps up the stairs only using the support of the railing and her hands. Cream watched her make her way up and until she turned around the corner of the staircase going up more stairs. Cream left down the hall after that. Amy smiled as she made process thinking how amazing it was to prove herself worthy of a normal school. Remembering the ways around the school wasn't as difficult with the help of her classmates.

As she went up the last steps wind picked up around her and she gasped. She stopped until the wind was gone and she blinked in wonder. If she'd been wrong, something felt like it passed right by her. She didn't feel anyone around though, so she continued to walk up until she reached the second floor. She didn't hear many students around, hardly any. There weren't many people around the third and second floors of the school. All the commotions happened outside and maybe the first floor, but it was peaceful in the second floor. She let go of the railing and walked slowly next to the wall her hands touching it and feeling the passing doors. Her classroom was five doors to the right and so from there she'd be in class without haven't to worry about timing.

She reached her classroom's door. "Ah, here." She raised her hand back and was going to knock on it when a voice startled her.

"She's not here." A voice. Amy backed away when she heard it was next to her and she focused her face to it. It spoke again. "She went to get copies."

The voice was deep and calm and she recognized it instantly, but she was unable to believe it was speaking to her here at school. She crossed her arms and faced to the side. "Ah," She said in a low voice somewhat uneasy. "Okay. I will come back later."

She turned around.

"Wouldn't you rather wait with me? She'll be back soon."

Amy's body shivered hearing those words. From the sound of it there was business with her? Curious of why he was talking to her in the first place she faced the mobian again and smiled politely. "Scourge, was it? Your name?"

He smirked uncrossing his arms from his chest and pushing his body off the wall facing her with gleaming eyes. "Beat me to the introduction, but yes. And your—,"

"Amy," She said just before he was able to say her name. Scourge stared at her intrigued and chuckled, but to Amy it felt mockingly. He was trying to intimidate her, but her face kept cool, but her hands started shaking, so she put them behind her back so he couldn't see them.

"Amy. Sonic's toy huh? You've lasted him some time now," He said smoothly looking around the hall. "I can see why. When you aren't causing others problems you can be a catch."

Amy narrowed her eyes with her smile still lingering. "Hmm" She hummed. "Such a boor mouth like yours should be cleaned with soap. Excuse me,"

Amy turned her heel to walk back the direction she came from, but Scourge grabbed ahold of her arm pulling her back. Without being able to sustain balance she could have fallen to the floor, but Scourge caught her into his arms. He smelled of ash and burnt an unpleased scent into her nose. She pushed at his chest and yanked her arms away, but Scourge was quick grabbing her back and pushing her to the wall. Amy wouldn't allow fear to take over her features. Her brows narrowed.

"Learn your place, invalid?"

Amy didn't reply. Scourge could see her hands shaking, but her face said the opposite. She was trying to be brave wiping away any sort of fear. Scourge chuckled darkly and released her. Amy gasped for air she didn't have and glared at the floor. Scourge opened his mouth to speak but Amy beat him to it.

"You are the one that has not learned their place."

Scourge's eyes recoiled and his look changed. Darkness fell upon his face and his teeth clenched. Amy knew she was better off not speaking to him, but she was done being pushed around by those who thought she was weak. She knew her place and it wasn't at the bottom of the food chain. Scourge stepped forward pounding both hands on each side of her head, hitting the wall. Amy winced but refused to whimper.

"Come again?"

"Why are you beating around the bush? What is it you are achieving with this?"

Now things were getting somewhere. Scourge loosened his muscles. "You know things." He began whispering, his breath strangely smelling of mint and brushing on her face. "And I know things that both of us aren't aware of knowing. How about we make an exchangement of knowledge?"

"I do not understand. Is this to hurt Sonic?"

"He's already done that on his own." He said making Amy's eyes widened. "I'm trying to bring him to his senses, but you're holding him back."  
Amy shook her head. "I am doing nothing of that sort."

"Oh really," He said amusing leaning back so he could get a good look of her face her dull jade eyes looking directly at his blue icy eyes. Something appeared out of the corner of his eyes and he chuckled licking his lips and leaned forward looking at her lips. "Then how about we test it out."

"What?"

"Amy!"

Sonic's voice echoed through her ears ringing loud like a temple bell. Her head jerked to the side, but Scourge turned her around so Sonic wasn't looking when he leaned forward to her face. Horror filled Sonic's face. Scourge moved to her ear and whispered, "Let this be the second warning."

She didn't buy it his words. Amy knew exactly where his face was and used her hand to slap him away from her face. Sonic, meanwhile, had reached their side and yanked him away from her. Scourge dropped to the side on his knees and Sonic took a hold of Amy's shoulders stepping to the side away from Scourge.

Amy grabbed onto his arms for support on balance. She was shaking, but Sonic was surprise that she looked fearless, angry if anyone else saw her. Sonic glared at Scourge who was now up and glowering back at them. His eyes were especially focused at Amy. He stepped in front of Amy blocking his view to her.

"It's fine when you're messing with me, but touch her again and you'll never see the light of day again."

"Empty threats Sonic. You could never beat me."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." He growled, taking a step forward. "I don't know why you're doing what you do, but don't bring Amy into this. She has nothing to do with it."

"I like how you're so sure about that." He said darkly smirking at him while looking at Amy. Sonic's narrowed eyes loosened. "What?" he could hear his own voice falter.

"Fine. I'll let you off the hook this time, but I'll be in the shadows waiting for you to be lost little girl." He gestured at her darkly, his voice spewing venom. "It'll be when you'll wish you hadn't been born."

He sped down the hall leaving his green streak. Sonic turned to face Amy and noticed she was shaking vigorously. Seeing her so scared made Sonic's own hands shake and not able to grab ahold of her. Amy's hands searched for his body and when she found it she jumped in for a hug and nervously giggled to herself. "S-Sonic,"

_Now, I don't know what exactly happened, but I feel she needs you._

Mighty's words reached him and Sonic brought her in for a hug and allowed himself to shrug all his thoughts aside and Mighty's wise words were playing over and over again in his head. His words were accurate and it was true he couldn't face running away from her and everything else much longer. If he kept running, no one was safe. He had those he wanted to protect, such as Amy and Silver and wouldn't be able to do it if he continued living this way.

Amy's head rose from his chest and faced his face. There he saw it. Fear skittered across her features. It was hiding within her eyes the whole time. "Thank goodness,"

"Are you okay," He asked, touching her face. He turned her head to each side with his fingers on her chin. "Did he forcefully kiss you? Did he hurt you? Any scratches?"

"No, nothing. I am fine, but I was so frightened." She said her voice quivering. Sonic sounded so worried, something she'd never felt before. It gave her stomach the jitters. Sonic sighed closing his eyes and brought her in for a hug again. Amy's eyes widened with a faint blush but she wrapped her arms around him.

"I said I'd protect you, and I almost broke my promise." He muffled on her shoulder.

"Sonic," Amy softly said wanting to tell him that it didn't matter, but the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

He pulled back from the hug and looked around wondering who was around. Only a few students were in the second floor, but a bit in the distance, nowhere near them. He sighed faced her. Amy was brave, but even that could get her in trouble. Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. "What were you thinking standing up to him?!"

"He was being impertinent towards us and had no right to be. It is the same thing Sally did too." She said remembering Scourge giving her second warning. Amy frowned. She'd forgotten they were dating therefore it made sense of them both targeting him, but why?

"Sally," Sonic parroted but he groaned and he pulled her away from him by pushing her shoulders away with his hands, lightly. The school's bell rang but Sonic ignored it. "Amy, you're so annoying!"

"What?"

Amy's face was perplexed. Her hands were still shaking. "Don't get involve anywhere you feel afraid to be in. Look at yourself. You're shaking," He said lifting her hand. She could feel the warmth as he touched her. It was gentle and soft and made her blush even more.

She took her hand and reversed it so that she could hold his hand with both of hers instead of the other way around. "Scourge claimed he wanted to bring you back to your senses, but I can only fear he wants to cause harm. I cannot allow someone such as himself to do that to someone dear to me. I refused to stay quiet."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I can't trust you with the way you're thinking."

"Sonic," Amy said her voice high from what sounded like an insult to her. Sonic sighed chuckling a bit. He placed his free hand on top of theirs. "It seems like you've become worse than just a target now. I'm sorry."

Amy shook her head opening her mouth to say something but Sonic covered her mouth. "And no, it's not your fault either, but now it only means I'll have to stick around you more often."

His last few words hinted a sort of equivocally to his tone. She stuttered nervously feeling embarrassed, "It is alright. There is no need for such a thing."

The students around them doubled since the bell rang. The teacher to their first period came around and was shocked to find Sonic already in front of her classroom. He was talking to Amy. She blinked curiously.

"But it's over. I'm glad I came up here when I did." He said smiling now, a bit calmer.

"Yes. Ah, the bell rang. We are in front of first period, right?" She asked, feeling calmer herself. Her hands were scarcely shaking, but nothing like before. For a blind girl to stand up to a dangerous seeing guy like Scourge was astonishing. Through his years, he'd never seen anyone face off Scourge, slapping him like she did. Now it slipped in and he laughed without Amy following. Amy blinked tilted her head.

"Did I say something amusing?" Amy asked rising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just, I'm glad you're okay." He said his laughter dying. Amy smiled hearing him. His laugh was relieving the scare he'd gotten from her being in danger. She giggled hearing such a wonderful laugh.

"Surprising. You're early." Miss Cub said her eyebrows lifting.

They both turned. The teacher looked from eye to the other. Sonic nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I mean I wanna graduated Miss."

"Oh," she said amused as she opened the door to her room with a key. She pulled the door back and her eyes gleamed. "I guess that's a step forward. Next you should aim for your test scores."

Amy covered her mouth holding back a laugh and Sonic narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms.

From the distance, in the corner of a turn point of the hallway, blue eyes glinted with the light of the sun coming down from the windows. Eyes fixed directly at the two hedgehogs entering the classroom. Sally muttered, "I warned you girl,"

* * *

**Haha, So Sonic came to her rescue. Guess he really couldn't leave her. Hahaha, but yes how did you like this? Not much in this chapter huh? Oh don't worry, next few chapter are going to be hectic. You'll see…**

**You'll see…**

**Until Weeks Pass….**


	16. Chapter 16: Ardor

**Hello again! Are you ready for the next chapter?! XD Took me a while to get it together but I'm on break for some time so I finished early!**

**I thought I'd also announce to those who might not know, but there will be a new Sonic based story named BitterSweet coming this November. I shall keep the update on my Profile so keep in check you all ;D**

_Gage The Hedgehog\- Thank you! And yes I will work hard_

_BluePeach- I know right 3 Well, here it is :D_

_aliixo- Oh my XD I found an interest to your comment ^v^_

_FireWitch25- Yes I love a worried Sonic_

_MissMJS-Haha be very scared }:}_

Thank you for your reviews. TvT

**Last Night Goodnight- Hatsune Miku**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Ardor**

Afterschool came and Sonic walked alongside Amy. He was going to walk her home that afternoon. Honey and Mighty were together near the exit of the school watching them leave the gates. Mighty's eyes narrowed and a smirk came about. He put his hands on his hips and leaned back. '_So he listened_,' He thought to himself smugly.

He was aware that Sonic wasn't planning on letting Amy out of his sight. Earlier, Sonic confronted Mighty of Scourge's actions. Mighty didn't like the sound of how Sonic had described Scourge and Sonic asked him to be on lookout for any other activities he found suspicious. Sonic was changing a few of his rules and was going to pull up strings from the sound of it. Finally he was acting up. The threats pulled on Amy triggered a nerve that was touched and since he found Amy important to him he had all defenses up now.

Mighty let a small chuckle at the thought.

That girl was becoming his weaknesses. That girl alone already changed so many things Sonic did not possess before. He was impressed and wondered why this girl and this girl only caused him to react the way he did. It could be he's interested in her, he thought, or that she has something he wants. Mighty didn't know and hopefully it didn't occur to her being used. He liked seeing the two together. It made him smile.

Honey, on the other hand, didn't look to happy. She glared at Sonic and crossed her arms turning to Mighty. She noticed their glances went the same way and pushed him. Mighty broke from the trance and staggered back with his hands up defensively. "What did I do?"

"Amy's your friend, right? That sight shouldn't be in the slightest amusing!" She said snarky towards him.

"What do you mean?" Mighty chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm just happy for them."

"What?!" Honey exclaimed hurting his ears. He winced and turned to face Sonic and Amy as they turned around the corner down the sidewalk. '_Honey, you're being loud_,' "They're dating?!"

"No," Mighty said turning his focus back on Honey. She looked so upset with the idea and wondered. He stood firmly. "Would you feel jealous if they were, though?"

"No, Mighty." She sighed holding her forehead. "I'm worry about Amy. It's just I don't think Sonic's a good influence on her."

"Maybe," He shrugged smugly mentally apologizing on Sonic's part. "But then again Amy would have distanced herself from him and she hasn't meaning Sonic has better character. They're changing as they're friendship grows."

Honey's eyes widened as her mouth opened slightly. Such words she was hearing made her brain numb, but Mighty looked confident as he spoke. She leaned forward her eyes squinted and Mighty moved back. "Are you saying this because you're suddenly really observantly smart or did Amy tell you something?"

Mighty blinked looking confused. "Tell me what?"

Honey looked away drops of sweat on the side of her forehead. Of course, it had to be the first choice. Amy had only told her and Cream about her slight crush on Sonic, but since then it hadn't been brought up again. She wondered if her feelings developed throughout the time. Honey sighed and grabbed Mighty's arm.

"C'mon, we still have to find everyone and finish that project." She sounded defeated and pulled him the opposite direction. Mighty smiled genuinely at her and let her pull him away. Still, when he looked back at where Sonic and Amy were once, he couldn't help but smile warmly knowing that his words brought a sort of light upon them. Now it was up to Sonic to take lead.

**.:xXx:.**

Amy knocked on the door of her house when she found it locked. She waited for a response but nothing. Her grandfather wasn't home.

"This is odd," She muttered trying a knock again.

"That no one's answering?" He asked. Sonic waited right next to her looking around the small circled area of houses, her apartments being the dead end. He could see the roofs of other houses as they stood on the second floor.

"Yes. He hardly ever leaves home. I wonder if he is running an errand." Amy said while rubbing her chin.

She didn't have the keys to her house since her grandfather was always inside and the door was always unlocked. The thought of her grandfather having only one key made the situation even worst. Still, she understood that her grandfather would forget they only had one key to the house and since he was almost always around they'd forget the moments when he'd be gone and one was truly necessary. She sighed and turned around facing her back to the door. "Are you planning on waiting for him?" Sonic asked his arms behind his neck and looking side-long at her.

"I must," She said in a matter a factly.

Sonic looked away. He hunched his back and focused his eyes outward the street. An idea popped into his head and he lifted his one finger up. "Question, does your gramps own a cell phone?"

Amy shook her head nervously thinking that they lucky to even own a house phone, but neither her grandfather nor Amy ever own a cell phone. Her family didn't have too much money since her grandfather didn't work and her aunt sent money occasionally for food and the rent only. A cellphone required payment they couldn't afford at the moment.

Sonic raised an eyebrow with a slight smile. "I see. So you guys play it old fashion. Is there any way to contact him?"

"Sadly there is not," Amy said and bent down to sit on the floor crisscross. "But this is not the first time this has happened. Last time this happened he arrived around mid-night due to his hospitalization. "

Sonic stared at her with squinted eyes and a slightly opened mouth. "Are you kidding me? Why didn't you go to Cream's house or something? Cream, right, that's her name?"

"Yes." Amy giggled and she replied instantly. "Only, her house is near the outskirts of town. By the time I arrive there my grandfather might have made it back. Besides, the materials needed for a sleep over were inside my house and her clothing is not my size. I had school the next day therefore it would have been hard for me to go back home and get organized before school."

"Is there nobody else you knew?" He asked squatted down so that he was at her level. His eyes looked deep into her dull jade ones.

"I did not meet many friends throughout my life because of my inability to see and being homeschooled." She explained. Each word after 'inability' gave his heart a squeeze and nearly jumped out from the flimsy beating. Sonic's face dramatically changed and his eyes shipped to the side. Amy's hand went up to her face clapped together. "That is beside the point. I do worry for my grandfather's whereabouts, but like I said maybe he merely went to run an errand. I will wait patiently."

"I can help you break in," Sonic suddenly said with a large grin.

"T-that is not necessary." She said, her hands waving in a 'no way' posture.

Sonic narrowed his eyes grabbing both of her hands so that he'd stop them. "I'm not letting you wait here for someone who might not even come!" He said loudly pulled his hand near him. Amy jerked back braking from her crisscross position.

"What are you proposing!? He most certainly will come" Amy said defensively yanking her hands away.

Sonic closed his eyes letting her retract her arms back. He sighed. "But when? It's not going to be any time soon. I can't trust time like that. Come," He said softly taking hold of her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"Where?" She asked pulling the strap from her backpack up her shoulder.

"We're going to my place." He said simply reopening his eyes with a smile.

Amy's eyes widened and she gaped backed up to the wall. Sonic laughed, releasing her hand to hold his stomach. Not understanding the reason why he was laughing, Amy flushed and pouted. "I do not see this remotely funny."

"Your reaction was funny. I'm sorry." He admitted his laughter dying down. He wiped his eyes and went up to her. She could feel him, inches away from her, his strong energy possessing her. He was calm about the idea while she was nervous. "But I see no other option and I'm not leaving you alone."

Scourge's image from morning's event flashed into her mind like a lightning bolt across the sky. His words penetrating her ears with poison made her body shake and she closed her eyes. She couldn't be alone at a critical time like this and she didn't want to put her life on the line to bargain whether it was true that he would keep true to his word. Before she knew it, Sonic was next to her one hand on her back and the other behind her knees catching her as her knees buckled, swinging her up into his arms.

"Sonic! No, this is unnecessary." She said stuttering. He looked at her hopelessly and rolled his eyes. "It's the same as saying your life isn't unnecessary."

"N-no it is not—,"

"Don't underestimate Scourge. Without hesitation he'd kill you if he wanted to." Sonic said his voice low and firm catching Amy off guard. Her eyes harrowed not knowing how to respond to that. Sonic's grasp on her tightened. "I won't allow that to happen."

Amy listened to his words carefully. It sounded as if he was pleading for her to allow him to trust in what he was saying. Amy sighed and covered her face with her hands. They slid down her face as she spoke. "I understand," she said. "But I will allow my stay till the small hand strikes nine."

Sonic grinned and leaned is face forward to her. "But if he hasn't arrived by then you'll be sleeping over."

"What?!" She exclaimed horrified her hands off her face. He chuckled watching Amy's face turn bright red in the click of a second.

"Alright we got ourselves a deal." He didn't leave Amy time to respond because with that, he was gone from his spot. His blue streak flashed as he ran and left the second floor off the apartments.

.:xXx:.

Inside the mansion was lively. Amy could hear the whispering and giggling of what were the maids. His hand was coiled with hers as he helped her up the stairs. Her heart fluttered from his benevolence actions. She could sense everyone probably watching them and maybe to them it looked like a scene from Cinderella or so. She could image him, his smiling face, and his beautiful looks. Sonic turned to the maids who were looking at them. "Prepare her a bath."

"Yes sir," The maids said at different timings scattering around. A few ran up the stairs they were on. Amy reached Sonic's side. "I think you are exaggerating."

"Maybe, but you are our guest, no?" He said taking the next few steps up with her.

"Although, it is not known if I will be staying the night." She said with a shy smile.

Sonic hummed and they reached the top of the stairs which lead around the second floor. He didn't let go of her hand and Amy's heart jittered with excitement. He was being gentle with her unlike many other times. She felt special and wondered to herself if it was truly bad to be feeling this way about him. Could it be why Scourge was also targeting her? No, Scourge was a male. It being so, unlike Sally, it wasn't on jealousy terms. This was a whole other meaning she had no explanation to.

A maid approached them and she held out a pink folded pajamas. A bow was stringed around it stating it was newly bought. Sonic thanked her and grabbed Amy's hand, handing it directly on her hand. Amy used both her hands to take it and felt the clothing. "These are pajamas I assume."

"Oh, can she not see?" The maid asked curiously. Sonic glared at her and her features changed instantly. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"Do not worry. I was not offended." Amy said giggling. The maid looked surprisingly at her then at Sonic. Sonic sighed not surprised at how cheerful she was. He grabbed her arm and handed her to the maid in front of them.

"Take her and make sure that when she's done to bring her to my room. See you in a few," Sonic said simply. Amy gasped and turned to Sonic. "Wait, wait," She reached out for him but her arms never reached anything. She moved around aimlessly but the maid took her hands. "He already left, ma'am."

Amy groaned and her ears lowered embarrassed. The maid took her down the floor to the bathroom for her to bath.

.:xXx:.

"What?!"  
Sonic removed his ear from the phone and rolled his eyes leaning against the wall outside his room. His father was on the other line yelling out of the top of his lungs. Sonic had explained Amy's situation and that her stay might be needed. He didn't plan on leaving her somewhere where she wasn't safe and hearing that his father grew furious. "Letting a young lady sleep under the same roof as you?! I won't allow it!"

"I didn't expect you to," Sonic muttered the phone in front of his mouth. "But Amy said I should at least tell you."

"Listen to me boy and don't go flouting. Take her back home!" His father shouted.

"I already told you, she can't get in her house. Besides I've already made up my mind."

"When I get home, Sonic the Hedgehog, and hear you didn't listen to me, chaos forbid, I will—,"

"You'll what? You can't really do much since you're hardly ever home anyway." Sonic retorted, his voice sharp. His father stopped yelling on the other side silenced by his words. "If you're worried about the whole guy and girl thing you shouldn't. Amy'll use the guest room and I'll sleep in my room."

"I don't trust your words,"

"Then don't. As long as Amy does it's totally fine with me. Anyway, I'll be heading now. Bye."

"Now hold up—,"

Sonic hanged up on his line and chuckled annoyed. He threw his phone up in the sky only to catch it in his hands. He walked around into his room and went for his bed to sit on. He clenched onto his phone angrily. His father worked two jobs, one at being a principle at a high school during the day and the other being a manager for a large cooperation of trade goods during the night. He'd often travel around so he wasn't home. Sonic didn't mind his absence since he became use to it, but he did miss a lot of father and son actions through his life and wasn't particularly happy about that.

"Sonic," Amy called her head peering through the doorway. Sonic gazed up seeing Amy in a pink shirt and long loose soft pants and got up quickly rushing to her side. The maid nervously looked up at Sonic as she handed her over. He grabbed Amy's hand and closed the door after that leaving her outside. "Oh boy I wonder…"

Inside, Sonic guided her to his bed. Her quills were damp and he could smell the fresh scent of shampoo. He sat her down on the bed and smiled at her. "How you feeling?"

"I feel refresh." She said giggling.

She knew she was alone with him in his room. It was inappropriate for her to be in a situation like the one in hand and never thought she'd feel so calm about it. She trusted herself and she trusted him. Sonic laughed and backed away crossing his arms. "That's good. So, I went a few times while you were busy bathing, to check if your gramps came back, but nothing. No lights. No response."

Amy sighed worried about him. She raised her hands up if in surrender claiming, "Alright, I shall stay, but tomorrow morning I leave right away."

"After breakfast. It's Saturday anyway."

"Oh, right you are." She said surprised while rubbing her chin. She came back to reality. "Alright. After breakfast I will go home."

"Deal. I'll take you home too." He said grinning. Amy laughed leaning back on her hands on the bed.

"You," She said her eyes squinting curiously. A gleam shimmered in her eyes and his eyes flung wide as he saw it, sparkling as she looked forward. Something in his chest moved, but he didn't recognize it did. "You have been surprisingly courteous towards me."

Her voice was calm and soft like a summer's breeze. She spoke gently to him with a small smile forming on her lips. Her head followed up by a downcast. Sonic blinked puzzled his mouth separating in anticipation, but she continued to add more. "And I am truly grateful for your friendship even if we did start off on disagreeing terms. I got to know you personally and I was mistaken. I allowed everyone's thoughts into my head before 'seeing it with my own eyes' as one would say." She chuckled. Her face softened again. "Deep down inside, you define the depths of friendship."

"No," Sonic said loudly coming off a little harsh. Amy jumped. Sonic shook his head clearing what he was about to say. The thoughts of all the bad things he's done. He took her hands and kneeled in front of her pressing her hands on his forehead. "I'm not a good person, Amy. I've…I've done terrible things in the past, but I want to change that. I want to be someone anyone can rely on without having trust issues. I want to be better."

His words shocked Amy. Her eyes fluttered and she brought up her hands with his holding tightly on to them. Sonic looked up and Amy was smiling warmly at him. There was faint blush on her cheeks but they were soft. Amy tried her hardest to match her eyes to where the sound of Sonic's voice came and she did a good job at it. She was staring right at him. Although unable to see his expression she pictured him looking up at her. "You've already started," She said.

Sonic's mouth closed and he smiled half-heartedly looking to the side. "Have I? Or you're just saying that."

"Then why would I bring up the fact that you've changed. I can sense a good in you."

Her words held a palpable feeling of compassion. Even with her blank eyes and stare her smile showed truth, but also showed a bit of something else. Sonic stood up on his feet without letting go of her hands. "Amy I want you to promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"That no matter what happens to me; you'll keep on moving forward without looking back. Okay? It's going to be alright real soon."

Amy pulled her hands back and shook her head instantly. Sonic sighed trying to grab her hands back into his but she didn't allow it. Her eyes narrowed with a stern look. "I cannot promise such a thing."

"Amy,"

"I cannot comply and refuse to leave you behind anywhere if that is what you proclaim." She said. It could be the way she felt for him, but she felt the need to yell at him for not understanding her feelings, but he didn't know. She wasn't going to allow it to crumble so easily. Within that moment Sonic's eyes grasp onto something that flashed in her eyes. He didn't speak after that. He merely chuckled lightly to the side and made his way to the bed. He lay sprawled on the bed next to her and looked up at the ceiling. He covered his face a small smile on his lips.  
"S-Sonic?"

"Lay down Amy." He said in a low voice.

She jolted up and stood off the bed. Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet and she nervously grabbed on to the sheets to keep herself steady. Who knew such words like that could make her lose all her balance. Sonic didn't take her reaction in any way in particular. He didn't move. "Umm…"

"It's fine. I just want you to lay down and hear me out."

'_Lie_,' she mentally corrected him. His voice held no emotion. He didn't make any sort of attempt to reach out for her either. He was giving her a choice. She swallowed hard feeling the lump of saliva running down her dry throat. She crawled on the bed and turned so that her back rested on the bed. Sonic watched her body move stiffly around. Once he turned his body and to his side so he was facing her. Her cheeks ran hot with her blood. She didn't know what was to happen. Sonic was close to her watching her blink every once in a while. "Amy." He said barely audible and he was near her ear. "Those feelings you've got for me have got to go."

Her face went pale. Her sweat went cold and she suddenly forgot how to breathe or think. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"I'm not making it any better either, I know, but try to forget them. When the time comes it'll be hard to part ways."

Amy forgot how to speak too. Never had she ever felt such tight feeling in her chest. It hurt when she wanted to gasp for air. Something wanted to prickle out of her eyes but she refused to release it. Sonic didn't take his eyes off her and watched her struggle to do anything. "I need you to promise me to—"

"I will not," Her voice strained but was vehement. Her eyes glowered at nothing as she looked up. She could see nothing and hardly feel anything, but she meant what she said. Sonic's eyes widened slowly. She turned her head to face him glowering. Her eyes were watery but nothing was coming out. Sonic narrowed his eyes at her. "I will not do what you say."

"With those feelings there parting's gonna be hard—"

'_Parting?!'_ "I _don't_ care." She held back a sob as well as her tears. "I will not bid farewell."

Sonic go up from his laying positon with the support of his elbows. He looked down at her. "This isn't about bidding. It's about your protection."

"Did you not hear what I said? I said I _don't_ care. I forbid you to protect me if it is for some reason as losing your friendship." She said speaking louder than before.

"Stubborn girl. Without me you'll be in danger."

"Then so be it. I chose this path and I shall face it head on. I do not need protection from anyone. In fact it is you who needs protecting!"

Sonic sat up now vexed with her. She sat up too her hands reaching for his arm and when she found it she tightened each finger on it. "It is true I find you too dear to me and I just became another girl with an affectionate heart, but this is more than just that. I care about your well-being and—and do not want to cause you any more hardships. I feel there is something behind every action and if it is anything that I should be aware of let me know, please. I can help."

Sonic backed away startled Amy was startled by her own words too, but she continued and Amy didn't let go. She was dragged falling on his lap. She got up immediately but lost her balance again when Sonic pulled his arm away and moved her away. Suddenly he felt afraid of her and his heart pumped rapidly inside his chest. She looked so fierce and spoke so boldly unlike he'd ever seen her before. Her eyes dull yet determined flared what he saw fire. Amy got up from the bed and crawled to the edge before she got down and walked her way to the door on her own. She opened the door and paused, her back facing him. "I…" She began. Tears ran down her cheeks but he couldn't see it. She mustered all her courage once she was collected and finally spoke. "I will protect everything dear to me."

She closed the door behind her and Sonic sat there on the bed by himself with wide eyes. He growled and tipped his body over falling on his back. "Dammit Amy," He cursed. His chest twisted again and he placed his hand on top of it pestered.

Her feelings were set. Such a stubborn girl she could become when she wanted something done her way. Her way of thinking was becoming frightful and the same applied to her affection towards him. Sonic shuttered her story still vivid in his mind. The situation made him worry and want to keep Amy closer to him, but with what she said, by the sound of her tone, her words didn't lie. Sonic sighed exasperated closing his eyes. That was the coldest night of the year.

**.:xXx:.**

Inside the hospital was busy. Nurses ran down the halls ready to serve the next patient. A bunch of nurses and one doctor ran alongside a stretcher with wheels down the hall. There was a panic of male magenta hedgehog unable to breathe, found lying on the floor near a bus station. They brought him to a room where there was already a white hedgehog patient with wires and needles pricked through his skin. The doctors worked on recovering the old man as the sound of his beeping grew faint. The other hedgehog's beat sang a soft rhythm slow yet calm that cold night.

* * *

**Just when you thought everything was alright it only got worst. What is this Sonic!? No feelings for Amy? =.= What a blow.**

**That intense moment when everything starts to go all wrong and the characters aren't even aware of it. Ah Dramatic Irony could be dangerous to a person's soul. XD I hope you all enjoyed reading this and please tell me what you think ;D Until Weeks pass. SEE YA!**


	17. Chapter 17: Tenacious

**Next One! So we left off at Sonic bringing Amy home and that little confession and its reply and grandfather's MIA. So what happens next? Hehehe!**

_Song: [Aoi Shiori]- Galileo Galilei_** and **_The Hunter X Hunter Symphony_

**Because I mean who doesn't like symphony music ^v^?**

KiwiSharku- Thank you! I hope it continued to pull you in XD

FireWitch25: Thank you! You always tend to comment and bring a smile on my face :D

moonprincess731- Don't worry, I have the story planned and finished. Just wait and see ;D

aliixo: Haha, your comment made me burst into laughter XD

Gage the Hedgehog- Thank you! I tried XD

MissMJS- Hopefully you do so that when it comes you aren't as damaged xD *Mentally Prepared

SAgotogether- Thank you and well you never know }

Crozilice Ghoul- Thank you :D

* * *

**Chapter 17: Tenacious**

"Grandfather!" Amy knocked on the door to her house. She was alone that morning. Slipping away from Sonic's protective security home was easier than it sounded. The security front gate let her leave without a problem that early morning. The sun was rising out of the horizon and birds chirped lovingly. Amy frowned not getting a response from the door and kicked it suddenly. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment over last night's conversation and couldn't believe her feelings were shot down before she even had a chance to confess it herself. He could have been nicer about it too, she thought.

There was a new sense in him that felt different to her. Sonic _wanted_ to protect her but the way he was doing it was all wrong. He was starting to treat her like any other would. Like a handicap. Like if she couldn't do things herself. She may not be able to see but she was wise and still had her four senses. Amy's flushed cheeks bloated with air and she released it slowly feeling dizzy. Then, her grandfather was still missing and she had no idea where he was. Amy also didn't have her cane. She left it inside her house yesterday as another test run on how fine she'd be for when she didn't have a cane.

She felt so irritated over everything.

"Grandfather! Where are you…?"

But becoming irritated wouldn't get anything done. She had to control her feelings and go back for now. She had said she'd leave after breakfast, but instead she'd come to check on her grandfather first. She turned around and held on the railing and walked down the stairs carefully. She'll have breakfast like a civilized mobian and then leave to head to Cream's house. Cream will help her.

"You're really starting to _piss_ me off." A well-known voice said below her. Amy ignored it and continued her way down until she reached the bottom. Sonic made his way to her and stopped right in front of her face. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

"I am worried about my grandfather." She said holding in her boiling anger and stepped back. She couldn't be civilized. Her anger came back.

Sonic looked up at the second floor and spotted Amy's door. "He's not back yet?"

"No." She said and began to walk around him slowly but Sonic grabbed her arm. She yanked it out of impulse which she regretted doing so boldly. Sonic growled and grabbed both her arms forcing her to face him. "Let me go!"

"Where are you going? Are you planning on going into town to find him?" He asked his voice loud. Amy stopped struggling and she glared at to the side. "I am heading back to your house."

"Oh," Sonic said and his hands unwrapped from her arms. Amy backed away. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to come check?"

"Because I do not wish to depend on you. I appreciate your care for me, but at the moment I am a little bit upset. I can look after myself, so please…" She claimed staggering around. Sonic crossed his arms raising his eyebrows. "You don't even sound like yourself anymore. In the course of one night did all your emotions burst?"

Amy's fist clench and she whipped her body away. She began striding away confidently. Her hands stretched out feeling if anything was in front of her. Her foot got caught on a small crack and she tripped, but Sonic appeared in front of her and caught her before the fall. Amy squirmed in his arms and pushed him away. "I can do it myself."

"Oh," he said mockingly. "The last time you said that you almost went into the boy's restroom and was late to class." Sonic laughed harshly, but it stopped dead in tracks. His eyes fixed at her flushed cheeks and her staggering movements. He blinked as he approached her placing his hand on her cheeks. Amy jerked away. "What?"

"Wait hold up," He said trying to approach her again and repeating his actions. This time she didn't move and allowed him to feel her cheeks as he touched his cheeks, feeling the different temperature. He let his hands fall the clicked his tongue. "You have a fever." He said.

Amy lifted her hand to check her cheeks and forehead and frowned blushing. "True, but nevertheless I can still stand."

"Barely," Sonic said immediately crossing his arms. He gave her a hard stare when she shook her head and began walking again her hands out.

"I will eat first like I said I would and then make my way to Cream's house—" She said as Sonic slid one arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders and lifted her into his arms half-way down as she spoke. By the end of her sentence she'd trailed off and blinked confusingly. Noticing she was on his arms again she squirmed. "And you dare say I am stubborn!"

Sonic raced down up the hill to his home amain. He passed right by the security gates and upstairs and inside until he arrived to the front of his room door. Amy still squirmed in his arms but without much troubled Sonic kept her in his arms. He placed her on his bed. She rose up and glared. "You," She grumbled.

He sighed holding his temple. "You know more than anyone that if you move so much, with this fever, it's going to drain your energy away."

"Medicine should do the trick. Then I will head to Cream's house." She demanded.

Sonic pushed her down so that her head rested on his pillow. If it wasn't for the blush from the fever it'd look like she'd give in to him and that made her mad. It was all illusions. These feelings that she had needed to cease at times like this. If only.

Amy's eyes were narrowed and Sonic chuckled at her pouting face. "Fine, fine. I won't stop you, but I'm going with you. First let's deal with this fever," He said his fingers running down her cheeks.

Amy's heart nearly stopped. He was teasing her. Even after everything he'd said. It burned a fire in her heart and she felt the need to punch him, but she restrained herself and her expression held the same serious narrowed eyes. Sonic noted it and something flickered in his eyes which caused him to remove his hand. Sonic walked off to the door. "Wait here."

**.:xXx:.**

Mighty was in town with Tails eating at a fast food restaurant. Saturday was a busy day for town and many mobians were outside of their homes. Since the rest of their friends were busy they were the only ones who could hang out. Tails bite into his hamburger and munched on it. He ate with great patience and slowly, savoring the food. Mighty, on the other hand, didn't hold back. He stuffed the hamburger into his mouth and in one full bite swallowed it.

Tails stared at him wide eyed. He lowered his hamburger down and chuckled. "Wow, it took you less than a second to finish one whole burger."

"I can still go for another round." Mighty claimed, narrowing her eye-brows and leaning forward on the table.

"You're stomachs going to start hurting." Tails said his hands shaking in a 'no way' position along with his burger still in his hands.

"No it won't. I've trained so that it'd be as strong as steel." Mighty tapped his stomach and grinned at the fox with a nervous sweat drop in the corner of his forehead. Tails nervously nodded and was going to take another bite of his burger when the sight of a beige bunny came to view in the corner of his eyes. "Ah," He turned his head and looked out the window. Mighty followed his gaze. "Cream."

"Hey, your girlfriend,"

Mighty got up from the chair and ran out the restaurant leaving Tails in shock blushing of Mighty's actions.

"She's not my girlfriend,"

He watched Mighty approach Cream outside and Tails hide his face with his arm. Why did Mighty have to say that, he thought nervously. He lifted his head and looked at them. She looked worried by the way her eyes were furrowed and her hand covered her frowning face slightly. He watched Cream be greeted by Mighty. Mighty talked with her rubbing the back of his neck while laughing, but once Cream's mouth began moving Mighty's happy grin faded gradually. His eyes flew wide giving from the negative projections. Cream's hands moved a lot and she looked deeply concerned over something. Mighty turned to Tails and stared at him through the window. Cream did the same and both expressions lingered in their faces. Tails' eyes narrowed when their eyes met. There was disturbance in their eyes. Something was wrong. Tails placed his hamburger down.

**.:xXx:.**

Sonic took the thermometer off Amy's mouth checking the numbers on it. Amy was sitting up on the bed with covers on her. Sonic shook the object and smirked. "It's on the borderline. One hundred and It's rising."

"I understand." She said simply her voice still stern.

Sonic rolled his eyes seeing she was resisting showing him any happy emotions. She was clearly still upset. "So for now just kinda stay there."

"I thought you said you would not stop me from going to Cream's house." She said her voice rising. Sonic placed the thermometer down on the night stand next to the bed and turned back to her. "I said we'd deal with this fever first. Don't worry we're still going, but just rest a bit. Here," Sonic handed Amy a damped towel and she grabbed it feeling it. "Put it on your forehead and just rest a bit,"

He pushed at her shoulders and she lay down. Amy placed the towel on her forehead setting her bangs aside.

"Thank you…" She muttered closing her eyes.

Sonic hummed understanding and got off the bed to walk to the wall near the night stand and leaned on it his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

It was quiet for a long while. She could hear the sound of her own breathing. It was soft and low so she could only hear it. She didn't like it. That she could only hear herself and not know what Sonic was doing. Was he looking at her, or looking away. What was he thinking? Was he thinking about last night like she was or was he unruffled by it? Did it only affect her? Amy opened her mouth and her eyes. She felt the rush of her impatience increase which was unlike her, but there was one thing she couldn't stand and that was being helpless when others needed help. Finding her grandfather was top priory.

"May I start going now?"

"It hasn't even been ten minutes." He said one eyebrow lifted. "If we go now on the way there you'll start walking like a little drunk in the dark."

"I will not." Amy said defensively. "I most certainly can assure you I will not."

"Alright," Sonic said grinning mischievously going to her side again. He grabbed her hand into his and helped her body rise from the bed and get off it. She took her hand back clearly not wanting help from him. Sonic took a few steps backwards until he reached a wall near the door. "Prove it. Walk over here."

_Oh, a test_, Amy thought surly and smirked, her hands out, remembering where the echoes of his voice came from. Amy took the first few steps forward and even though her head hurt slightly from getting up from the bed so suddenly she endured it and continued on. She managed to reach him her hands falling on his arms and unconsciously moving up to his chest. Instantly, she removed it and grinned taking a step back.

"See," She said confidently her hands lifting.

Sonic grinned as she proved him wrong. Still, he knew better. She wore a stoic masked face and she couldn't fool him. She'd done the same with Scourge. Amy was one determined hedgehog.

Suddenly a ring was heard that startled them both making them jump slightly. It came from the night stand near the bed. It was Sonic's phone. He grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her with him over to the nightstand. He released her hand and grabbed his phone checking the caller ID. Mighty. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sonic! Where's Amy? Have you seen her?"

It was Cream. Why was she talking to him over the phone? Why did she have Mighty's phone? No, questions aside, he had to answer hers first. He glanced at Amy. "She's with me." He said simply.

"She is!? Oh thank goodness. May I speak with her, please?" She asked. Pass her question he could sense a sort of pleading force on her voice. It was hasty yet smooth. Just from hearing her he knew something was wrong. He didn't ask his question hoping if he'd pass the phone to Amy, Cream would tell her and Amy would tell him. He grabbed Amy's hands and placed the phone there for her to grab.

"It's Cream,"

Amy lifted the phone up to her ear. "Cream?"

"Amy, are you okay?"

"I am," She said chucking a bit about Cream's concern for her. "You have Sonic's number. I never knew that." She laughed finding it funny.

"No, this is Mighty's phone I'm using to contact you. It's an emergency." Cream's voice was hasty to her ears and the word '_emergency'_ made her heart tremble thinking of the worst. Amy's grip on the phone tightened and her body rigid. She never would have thought that the next words Cream said would knock her breathless like a punch drilling on her stomach. "It's your grandfather. He was jumped by a couple of guys last night and was sent to the hospital."

Her expression showed how appalled she'd become by the idea of men beating her grandfather senseless but the words to express it never came out. Amy staggered backwards, but Sonic grabbed her shoulders holding her still. He'd happen to overhear the sentence and took the phone off of Amy's hands. Amy didn't try to grab it back.

"Where is he? Where do we meet you guys?"

As Sonic got the rest of the information from Cream Amy held her head trying to breathe normally but she kept picturing men beating her fragile grandfather, kicking him in the stomach, punching him ruthlessly, spitting in his face and leaving him to rot in the middle of the street. Tears were coming, she could feel it, but to cry now would be pointless. She had to reach him. She had to be there. Sonic gave the okay and hanged up the phone. Amy reached out for him grabbing his arm and holding it tightly. Sonic's eyes widened from her sudden movement. "Where is he? Take me there, Please!"

"I'll take you," he said softly checking he forehead. Her forehead burn at the touch and her cheeks were still flushed. He grew worry for her and bit his lip, but her grandfather was important to her and he couldn't possibility not let her see him. He sighed and nodded placing his hands on each of her shoulders. He tightly gave her a squeeze. "I'll take you," He repeated his words reassured both himself and her.

* * *

Sonic and Amy arrived to the hospital's entrance. Mighty came down with Tails and Cream. Sonic dragged Amy to meet with them. Seeing Amy, Cream ran to her and flung to hug her. Amy hugged her back. Sonic caught sight of Tails and blinked. Tails sent a cheeky smile at him and Sonic shook his head at him with a smirk. He went to greet them as Cream took Amy inside the hospital to see her grandfather. He realized Amy leaving and took a step to follow them, but Tails stopped with his hand on Sonic's chest. Tails pushed him back and Sonic narrowed his eyes slightly confused.

"Don't go in." He said simply staring at the girls leave and not looking into his eyes. Tails turned to Mighty. Mighty gestured for Sonic to follow him over to some chairs near the entrance. Mighty's eyes closed so Sonic was unable to read his expression. He looked at him with ease and sat down on the chair staring out at the hospitals main hall leading inside to where all the main rooms were. Each stored with at least two to four patients. Tails sat next to Sonic with his hands on his lap.

"I'm fine. I can go in." Sonic said his eyes lowering half-way.

"Give Amy her space. You've become suddenly really clingy to her. Following her all over school yesterday, her sleeping over your house, even wanting to follow her as she visits her old man, what is this? This is unlike you." Mighty said, keeping his voice low and steady.

He wasn't angry from the look of it or displeased but concerned. That was worse than the two other emotions combined. Being concerned usually resulted with questions and answers. He if didn't answer their questions it would be suspicious. If he did, at any moment Amy could come back and overhear or worst others could overhear the information and it may lead into the wrong hands, ears in that case, and reach Scourge and many others. They were out there. He felt it in his gut. He couldn't stress it enough to be extra cautions. He had to put it aside right now and speak about it later.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and closed his eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes downcast. "Yea, it is unlike me. I worry too much for this girl." He said in a low voice.

Tails' eyes widened and threw him a surprise glanced. "Whoa,"

"I wonder why," Mighty said his hands on his hips. "You aren't just interested in her anymore. You like her."  
Good. They were going in a different direction with the topic, but not exactly in the way he wanted it to. Sonic lifted his eyes up at Mighty. Mighty grinned. Oh, he meant it that way…  
"I just wanna protect her." That was true.

"So you like her?" No. That was wrong.

"I just want to protect her," Sonic repeated, hoping he could induce this thought into their heads. He didn't want to end up lying and having Amy hear about it later.

"Because you like her," Mighty continued with his overconfidently smile.

"Mighty!" He got agitated. That meant something, Mighty thought. He gave out a small chuckle.

"Okay, before we start debating on whether Sonic likes Amy or not, there's something in hand we have yet to say, Mighty," Tails began getting both of their attentions. Mighty nervously scratched the back of his head. Tails looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"My bad,"

"Now," Tails turned to Sonic with much calmer eyes. He closed his eyes once more and rubbed his chin as to think. He murmured, "Sonic I'm sure you're aware of a sort of threat. I was told—"

"Not here," Sonic suddenly interjected and stood up. He surveyed the area around them. Speaking so openly around the area wasn't safe. They had to go elsewhere. "Let's go to the restroom."

**.:xXx:.**

Amy held her grandfather's hand. She grasped on to it tightly enough that she wouldn't let go yet her touch was soft. Her grandfather's hand was flimsy, but for an old man he still had a strong heart. He made it through the beating. His face had a mask that transferred pure oxygen. Behind it his was bruised and he had a few cuts on his arms and knuckles. Amy could feel the bumps and open cuts on his hand. She didn't dare touch his face to find out the way his face might look like. Anger was rising slowly from sensing his motionless body. The ones who made him this way were ruthless especially if they attacked an old man like him. Why would they? Amy wanted to know why, but to know who it was…

Cream's hand rested on Amy's shoulder and Amy flinched. She was unstable from the amount of pressure she was given. A mobian bedridden at this age would throw any family member off so she understood how she felt. Still, what was going on in Amy's mind was still a mystery. Amy hadn't spoken. She could only hear the sound of the monitor beeping colorful lines each rising up and down as it passed through the screen. Cream turned around to look at the other patient behind them. A white hedgehog that breathed silently with his heart beat much slower than Amy's grandfather's.

**.:xXx:.**

"It was Eggman's troops. Scourge was part of it."

Sonic's fist clenched and he stared at the wall furiously. Mighty leaned against the edge of the sink listening quietly. Tails handed Sonic a piece of paper with written on it. Sonic took it and read it.

"This was, in a way I'm guessing, payback on Amy's part. I guess he wanted to make it clear that he doesn't want to be messed with again." Tails explained. Sonic had explained the story of Friday's incident with Scourge. "He had Eggman and his gang help him."

"Scourge started it first." Mighty said shrugging his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter who started it," Sonic said crumbling the piece of paper in his hand. His face showed a dark express in which both didn't recognize. Mighty didn't react to it, but Tails moved forward with his hands up. "Scourge isn't one to let anyone who disses him get away with it."

"Hey calm down," Mighty spoke abruptly. "Going into town to find Scourge isn't smart."

"Especially if it's a whim for justice. Your emotions are going to get the best of you." Tails added.

"I'm calm," Sonic responded exhaling as he spoke. "If anything this was just another warning from Scourge, maybe even Eggman."

"Eggman…"Tails muttered rubbing his chin. "He still holds a grudge?"

"Seems so. This is why I am keeping Amy close. I didn't want her to experience this. I didn't want my doings to cause her problems again…."—Unaware of his use on the word 'again', he continued to speaking leaving Mighty and Tails left with curious eyes, but Tails shook his head at Mighty gesturing for him not to question it. They were both thinking of the same thing—"But I was careless. I didn't think they'd target her gramp's. I don't want Amy to worry anymore so maybe its best we don't tell her this."

"Yea, okay. Do that, but then when she finds out? What then? You just said you didn't want to cause her problems." Mighty said shaking his head. His way of thinking was dangerous.

Sonic's eyes twitched and groaned. He didn't say anything back due to Mighty having a good point. He'd grown selfish, but he meant well. He was scared. He wanted to protect Amy and her family. The story Amy told him rushed through his mind and he closed his eyes wincing. Keeping so much pressuring knowledge like that could drive him mad and Amy not knowing what was going on could bring misfortune. "Yea, you're right."

Mighty looked closer at Sonic's expression.

'_Fear_,' Mighty wondered. Fear was blocking him from thinking clearly although there had to be a reason. He couldn't find the reason behind everything they spoke about. Mighty wasn't convinced in everything Sonic was telling them, that's when he knew, there was something cryptic behind his actions.

"I'll tell her."

* * *

**TROLOLOLOLOLO!**

**Until Weeks pass. BAI BAI!**


	18. Chapter 18: Harbinger

**It's here!**

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far…so many words, sorry guys! But I promise you that from here on out the next two chapters are going to be full of drama and answers! **

**The big ones coming so prepare and read thoroughly ;D**

**X.X  
I was having a hard time titling this chapter due to the fact that I'm running out of alphabetical letters. XD I'm down to letters 'G', 'J', 'K', 'L', 'W' 'X' and 'Y'! Gosh!**

**Need more vocabulary words! .**

Also, if you want to see your character as a cameo in my story "BitterSweet" I wouldn't mind placing them there** (with you, the creator, credited of course)**

**Alright enjoy!**

"King"- Lauren Aquilina

* * *

**Chapter 18: Harbinger**

Night fall came again and everyone was ready to go home. Cream made her way down to the main hall from the patient rooms. Tails and Mighty were going to take Cream back home. Sonic, although, was going to wait for Amy downstairs. Cream noticed Sonic sitting on a chair with his body leaned forward and his two arms resting on his legs. Mighty and Tails waited near the exit. Cream turned her heel and walked over to Sonic. She stopped right in front of him. Sonic looked up at her and blinked at her.

Cream offered a small smile. "Amy will come down soon. Please take care of her."

A smile quirked on his lips. With a quick nod of his head Cream bowed her head and turned to walk to the two boys who waited for her. Sonic watched them leave until they weren't visible to his eyes anymore. He waited a little while longer and sure enough, Amy came down alongside the wall. Sonic jumped up from his seat and strode over to her. Amy felt his presence and her hands reached out to him. Sonic's hand clasped on to each hand and lowered them. The touch of their hands meeting brought upon a spark feeling chill that went from her hands and up her arm. It took willpower for her not to blush. Still, she didn't feel the need to let his hand go. She felt comfortable.

"He is fine. He just needs to rest." Amy softy spoke.

"That's good." He said.

"He will recover quickly and be dispatched in no time." She said showing a quick smile. Sonic released one hand and used it to pull out his phone to check the time.

"Don't worry about the expensive. I got it covered." He claimed seeing it the time was coming to be nine o' clock.

"I apologize for the trouble I have cost you," She said in a low voice about to bow her head, but Sonic stopped her by holding her shoulder firmly.

"Don't, this wasn't your fault. For now leave the rest to the doctors. I gave them my number just in case anything comes up and I already paid his stay. Now, we just wait," He said beginning to walk out the door with her, hands locked together.

Sonic's kindness was confusing to Amy, but it was real. To question it would be rude. He was doing this out of the purest of his soul. Still, she couldn't help but still feel somewhat upset over last night's discussion therefore not wanting his help. It revolted her the way she was thinking, getting upset over her feelings getting rejected was not a good reason to still be upset. She understood the fact that it was part of a way of being brokenhearted, as books stated, but it shouldn't stay forever. She had to learn to move on. At least he was still with her, standing by her, as a friend.

"Thank you," Her words were genuine and sincere.

Sonic turned around and watch her eyes shimmer. Sonic cracked a smirk and pulled her arm to bring her up into his arms, bridal style. His moves were quick and didn't allow time for Amy realized that she was in his arms until moments later.

"Don't mention it. It's what friends do." Those words came out naturally to Sonic which surprised him, but in a good way where he felt proud to call her his friend. Amy laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and they were off. That night, once they got to his house, Sonic explained to Amy about the reason to her grandfather's attack. As he explained it to her, Amy showed no emotional despairing looks. She listened carefully, but little did Sonic know that something within her switched on.

**.:xXx:.**

Days later at school, there was talk. Almost all the girls were talking about the blind girl and Sonic whom they've seen around together a lot lately. Suspicion and envy was rising up from most of the girls. Sally and Scourge were near the main entrance to the school. They kept hearing his name pop out from different mouths. Scourge didn't seem bothered by it but it annoyed Sally. Vector came up behind them and rolled his eyes as he plopped a piece of candy into his mouth.

"He hasn't left her side, huh?" He began looking around at the students.

"News never fails to spread fast." Sally said gruffly, her hands on her hips.

"Boy do you sound angry." Vector mockingly told her and Sally sent daggers at him which Vector avoided by averting his eyes to the side nervously.

"It's just a matter of time he'll come back again. Ignore anything else such as this," Scourge said eyeing the students as they spoke. Sally shrugged with a sigh and turned to Scourge with a small smile. "Let's go somewhere else. This place is driving me nuts."

In the other side of the school, Sonic watched Amy open her locker and turned to him with a smirk. Sonic laughed and leaned forward with a cocky smile. The students around them watched Sonic and Amy tease each other almost like if they were dating. To Amy and Sonic it was mere competition they were playing at, which Amy won proving she could open her locker, but to others it looked like flirting. It was unclear to them why they were acting this way. There wasn't news of a title such at dating being introduced. They were left baffled by their actions.

Sonic and Amy walked to Cream's locker and began to talk to her. They walked together and that made everyone who was looking grow more speculations about them. Amy's sharp hearing could catch most of the things the students were whispering, but she was too busy trying to explain to Cream about her test scores being quite high. She was excelling in her material work. Her teachers were impressed at how adept she was with schoolwork. The small group of three laughed and stopped where the hallways had three different directions east, north and south.

Sonic stopped walking, his laughing dying down turning into a smile. "Oh, Amy," The two girls turned. "I'm actually going to be busy afterschool. I've asked Tails to walk you to my house since he lives near us. Is that okay?"

"It is," She assured. "Are you going to find Mighty?"

"Yea, just for a quick moment. I'll be back in a bit so wait for me at the cafeteria."

"Yes. See you in a few."

"Ok!" he said patting her head. He waved at Cream and rushed away down the hall. Cream smirk at Amy who was blushing yet composed. "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Amy turned to her puzzled and blinking.

"Stay so calm around him." Cream leaned in whispering, "You still like him, right?"

Amy's eyes widened and she placed her finger on her lips. "Cream," she gasped back hoping no one heard that.

Cream laughed and turned around to begin walking down the hallway filled with a few students around. Cream stayed at her side watching her move her white can back and forth on the floor.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said that. Oh! Amy, did you visit your grandfather yesterday? Is he better?" Cream asked her finger lifting to her mouth.

"Yes, He has finally awakened and the first thing he stated was 'my oh my. If I were only forty years younger I would have taught them a lesson!' with a fist in the air." Amy laughed recalling her grandfather's poor humor. Cream laughed along with her shaking her head.

"You have such a youthful minded grandfather." She said tilting her head.

"Aunt Maree visited yesterday morning too. She stayed a while before heading back to work. She provided money for us and for his medicine." Amy said.

Cream smiled opening her mouth to state about her aunt when a voice was heard, an adult voice, deep yet soft, calling out Amy's name. Amy stopped instantly feeling confused from the somewhat familiar voice. Cream's eyes searched in the direction she heard the voice and soon spotted Principal Hedgehog. He stood near the door to his office and stared directly at Amy. He held notebooks and papers in his hands.

"Is that…?" Amy's voice drifted off and Cream placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Principal Hedgehog," She whispered low enough for her only.

Amy walked over to him and Cream stopped her when they were in front of him. Amy offered a smile and bowed her head. "Hello Principal Hedgehog,"  
"Sorry to call you out like this, but may I speak with you?"

Both girls flinched and went wide-eyed with their mouth sealed tight. Cream tapped Amy's shoulder giving her the 'OK' and muttered a few words about waiting for her at the cafeteria. Amy understood and they parted. Cream watched Amy entered with Sonic's father inside the office. Her eyes closed and she turned around heading towards the cafeteria.

The last time Amy was in the principal's office was when she was transferring to the school for the first time. It'd been a while since then, she hardly recognized her surroundings, but it wasn't a complete unknown to her. She did recall that the principal's office was to her left. He guided her to the small stall and to a seat where she sat comfortably placing her stick next to the wall where it leaned perfectly without moving or falling,

"I'm impressed you can move so easily. I take it you've finally learned you're way around school." Mr. Hedgehog began taking a seat on his rolling chair in front of her with a desk in between them. Amy nodded enthusiastically.

"I have. There has been so much that I have learned, sir. I have met very wonderful friends that I am elated. I love this school." She said joyously, her hands clapped together as her grin widened with each sentence said.

Mr. Hedgehog leaned back on his chair with a small smile which disappeared soon after she'd finish speaking. His next words sounded tedious as if his soul had slipped right out of him. "What about Sonic? Is he still with you?"

Confused from his tone and topic change she stuttered small bits of 'um' 'uh' and 'erm'. She didn't know how to respond to his question about Sonic. She knew one thing from the last time she saw them together. They didn't have a very compatible relationship of father and son and him asking her about him made her wary. He was his father, therefore, as a parental instinct, it was natural for him to care and take concern even if their relationship was rocky. But...

She smiled politely. "Yes. I am not sure if it was mentioned, but at the moment I am currently staying at your home, sir. Sonic has been taking good care of me in my grandfather's absents. It is said he may be discharged this week. No later than a day or two,"

"I see," He muttered rubbing his chin. "It's good to hear that."

"Yes," She giggled.

"But it would be best if you not stay any longer with him."

"Huh," Amy lifted her fingers to touch her lips. "If you are worried about anything you need not be. He is a gentleman towards me."

"I mean don't engage with him any longer. He's a threatening case."

Amy's eyes trembled from his words. In Sonic's place, his words crushed her heart. To think, she'd be hearing that from his father, it was inconceivable. Her ears lowered and she looked forward, hoping that her eyes were meeting his. They were slightly off to the right.

"Pardon, I do not understand…" She replied puzzled.

"Let me ask you something. As you were with him, did any troubled events come to you whatsoever?"

Amy's first though was: she wanted to lie. She wanted to say that he was wrong, but those were her defensive emotions trying to protect her dearest friend. Still, the guilt from lying to someone who is family to Sonic would be relevant as to her lying to Sonic himself. She chose not to lie, but she didn't say the truth he wanted to hear either.

"Troubled events are inevitable in everyday life. Everyday life is a challenge. Challenges are meant to shape one's self. I understand this concept, but nonetheless, I want to be next to Sonic."

"He's a hopeless case," He spewed his words like venom. She may have been incorrect, but in her ears his tone was impatient. "Being with him will bring misfortune."

"I cannot adhere," She said her tone matching evenly to his. Mr. Hedgehog noticed the eruptive spark in her dull jade eyes. "He is my friend and he has proven me so. You underestimate him."

"Amy," He began closing his eyes with a sigh, "I know you care deeply about him. So do I…"—'_Lies'_ Amy thought harshly,—"But he has undergone terrible experiences he has not solved yet in his mind. He has done unforgivable heinous acts in his past. To be around a boy like him is risky for you. There is no telling when he might hurt you. You have so much potential Amy. Sonic's behavior and actions will drag you down to his level. You mustn't go down that path."

Amy snapped to her own surprise. She was unable to hold a roar, "How could you say that?!" She stood up pushing back the chair and slamming her hands on the table. Mr. Hedgehog stood up from his chair with narrowed eyes equally annoyed. He was bothered by her impulsive reaction against a teacher, but Amy didn't see that. She felt it as he swiftly stood up. The other teachers around got curious and peeked out from their stall rooms.

"It is awfully disrespectful of a teacher, especially the principle, to disgrace a student's life to another. What is even more despicable is he is your son!"

"He _is_ my son and as his father I am asking you to stay away from him."

"I refuse!"

She was talking back to a teacher, a very superior teacher in so many ways. In her mind, almost for a slight moment, did she feel dizzy. She was unable to progress herself since she had no control. Her emotions were bursting out with rage. When did Mr. Hedgehog become so worth despising? Mr. Hedgehog walked around the table and to her. He looked upset clearly, but he was able to control his emotions a lot better than she was.

"Maybe if I told you about what happened to him a few years back, you'll understand why I am saying this to you." He spoke.

"N-No," She said stuttering. "If it were important Sonic would have claimed so already,"

"You clearly don't understand him." He said shaking his head out of pity.

Amy turned around. She had to leave. If she left now, she'd be able to control and stop herself from committing more indiscretions than she already provided. She used her stick to walk out of the small stall, bumping into a trashcan and the wall from rushing.

"If you truly think he's not keeping any secrets try asking him for yourself. See if you can hit the hesitation in his voice. See how good of a friend he is,"

Even though she collected those words from him, she fumbled out the room and to the door. She walked out and was back in the hallway. She scooted to the side until she was out of the doorway and pressed roughly against the wall. Never in her life had she experience such actions. She had said it herself; every day was a challenge to shape you. She took a deep breath and calmed down. Her brain finally was able to process everything and she frowned.

His last sentences made her stomach churn and twist and her head spin. She couldn't breathe from the pressure of restraining her words and actions against a teacher. Mr. Hedgehog was she kind to her before. He looked like he was a good father even if he and Sonic weren't in best terms. Usually it'd be the son acting up against the father, but in this situation it was the father being irrational towards the son. Amy held her shirt where her heart would be. '_Why_,' She thought helplessly. '_Why must you be so hated, Sonic_,'

"Amy,"

Amy jolted. She turned her head slightly hearing his voice, Sonic. He'd come back. He stared at her confused. She was standing against the wall frozen in place next to the door that led into the Principal's office. He walked up to her. "Why are you by yourself? Where's Cream?"

"I-I-I," She blundered. Again, she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to speak with him about it just yet. It felt too rushed when she could barely handle what'd happen a few seconds ago. "I am catching my breath,"

"Whoa, why? What happened?" He came up to her holding her shoulders.

"Sonic, Take me to the cafeteria. Cream is waiting there." Amy was avoiding answering him honestly. Sonic knew it, but he was left to wonder why. He didn't want to trouble her with a topic that might make her uneasy. He would ask her later since right now she wanted to see Cream. He grabbed her arm and walked with her to the cafeteria.

**.:XxX:.**

A full day went by and still the thoughts of Mr. Hedgehog's words wouldn't leave her mind. It was starting to haunt her. It was making her curious to see if it was true if Sonic was hiding something from her that was significant. She could help him if that was so. Amy curled her body with the sheets of the queen size bed. The room was quiet and dark. She'd recently finished taking a shower and drying her hair, so she wouldn't get sick like before.

Scourge, Sally, Cream, Honey and the girl that helped her that day in the restroom all warned her about Sonic. Why? They definitely knew something she didn't.

It couldn't just be that he was a jerk or because he caused trouble. There was more behind it. Heinous acts, he'd said. It usually meant inhuman, but what things did Sonic do that were unpleasant? Was there a reason behind that? She groaned hiding her head underneath the pillow. It couldn't have been that bad, right?

"So many questions," She mused.

There was a knock and she heard footsteps come in as the door closed. Amy's head lifted up and she heard a chuckle. Her heart settled from hearing Sonic's soft voice. He grinned and reached the bed sitting on the edge. "You," He began teasingly. "Why didn't you head downstairs? Did you forget about dinner or did you get lost?"

"I do not feel hungry. I want to rest." He said frankly.

"Oh," He questioned, his voice rising still as he teased. "But it's still so early."

Amy placed her hands on her lap. "Is it? Guess I must not be feeling well." She chuckled half-heartedly. "I am going to sleep early tonight."

Sonic wasn't grinning anymore. He eyed her with great concerned and leaned over to check her forehead. Amy flinched from the touch and he leaned back looking at her face. "You're fine. Does your stomach hurt or something,"

"No, but I am dreadfully tired. I would like to rest up early for tonight." She said smiling.

He sighed and smiled. "Okay," He said standing up. He turned around to face his body at her. "But," he interposed with a grin. "Before you go to sleep, I was wondering if you were okay. You seemed bothered during lunch. Something happened?"

"Nothing happened," She'd spoke right after he'd finish. Amy mentally scorned herself for lying, but it escaped her lips.

She sounded too rushed and Sonic caught her. He looked at her skeptically and climbed back on to the bed crawling up to her. Amy could feel movement coming to her and she backed away using the covers to hide her body. He was face to face with her. She could sense his body close to hers, his scent hear his breathing. She nearly became paralyzed.

"You lied," He muttered.

Yes, she did. She'd caught her. Amy closed her eyes and tilted her body backwards falling on her back the sheet covering her body. "Forgive me,"

"What's up," Sonic said much calmer than before. He sat crisscross next to her and watched her hide her head.

"I r-really do not wish to speak about it at the moment. May I go to sleep?" She nervously asked, feeling her face heat up. He narrowed his eyes and then plopped himself on his stomach next to her. Amy's eyes opened and she felt him breathe next to her ear. She jerked back but he grabbed her arm.

"Feels uncomfortable? Well, I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on. You were alone today at lunch. Was it Scourge?"

"No. Fortunately I have not encountered Scourge since then."

"Then why are you acting so anxious?" He asked, leaning in to her face, which caused Amy to use her free hand to hide her face under the covers. "Amy, stop hiding. It's annoying."

"Sonic are you hiding something from me!" She shouted from under the covers which shocked Sonic completely that he released her arm. The pressure of Sonic being so close to her made her shout and Sonic's reaction to it was normal. He was surprised since Amy hardly shouted. Their pasts being tied by a life-altering incident which Amy had no clue about, made him nervous.

He backed away from her sitting up. His face was pale and he couldn't speak. Her words took him by surprise.  
After a while, he still didn't reply. Amy uncovered her face and repeated the same words in a low voice. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"What makes you say that?"

She could hear the surprise tone he held. It was low and deep. She opened her mouth her lips quivering. His eyes caught it and he shook his head whipping away his pale look. He reached out for her hand, but it never reached her. He was hesitant, but if he allowed Amy to feel that she'd know he was hiding something indeed.

"Because, I still do not know so much about you."

Sonic's eyes flew wide open and his lips hardened. She turned her head to face him. His eyes searched her dull eyes which reminded him of her accident. He closed his eyes and forced a grinned. "Obviously. You don't really ask me many questions."

"May you tell me about your past?" She inquired.

"But what's with this suddenness of yours? You say I'm hiding something, but you're the one acting weird."

"I want to get to know you truly. I want to understand you. I want to grasp the reason why you became my friend. Out of all the girls you keep me close. When I first heard about you, I heard unpleasant words about you and I never knew why? Why did so many warn me about you? Did you do something dishonorable? I won't be bothered by it. I will gladly to listen, but if you allow me."

Sonic covered her mouth fed up with all her questions and talking. She was ranting on. Amy stopped talking. When she did he slowly lifted his hand off her mouth. "Do you trust me?" Was what he said after everything that came after her mouth.

"O-of course. We are friends, correct?"

"Then trust me that the past isn't important. I'm not the same of guy anymore." He said.

"I know," She muttered, "But if you are troubled know I can help. That is what friends do. They look after each other."

"Yea, I know," He muttered back smiling at her.

Amy moved her hand up to his body. It touched his collarbone and then made her way up to his face where she touched his cheek. He didn't move or react in any specific way to it. Amy smiled and her hand fell, with a lingering feeling on her hand. "But will you not tell me?"

"It's best you not know."  
"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because?"

"Just cause,"

"That is not a valid reason."

"It doesn't have to be. When I said it wasn't important then it's not important."

Amy frowned slightly. "Alright, but know that even if will not tell me does not mean I will not find out."

Sonic's muscles jolted. He got tensed and Amy prevented a smile to appear on her lips. Amy was getting arrogant. He caught a glimpse of a small smile forming but Amy restrained it. Sonic's eyes loosened and he mischievously glared at her. "Hmm I wonder why you became so curious suddenly. Out of all the girls I kept you close, huh? A bit conceited no?"

"Wha?!" Amy exclaimed shaking her head and rising up with red cheeks. "No, I never meant it that way."

"Hmm, sure," He drawled.

Amy grabbed the pillow behind her and threw it where she best thought was his head, but when she sent it down he caught it and yanked it out of her hands. "Oh you wanna fight?" He asked laughing sending the pillow back at her and hitting her face.

Amy laughed covered her face as he hit her playfully multiple times getting her distracted from the topic. Amy fought back and used her hands to find him and push him away. The first time he was pushed but when she tried the second time he dodged it and he turned her body pushing her down on the bed not realizing he was hovering on top of her. They laughed until Amy sensed him above her. She blinked and her hands reached out and the first thing it touched was his chest. Her hands moved up and felt his shoulder understanding his body was above hers. Sonic's eyes flickered watching her cheeks shine from the embarrassment. He realized the position they were in and he backed away from her and she rose from the bed.

"I-I am sorry,"

"N-no it's cool. It was my bad." He said looking away feeling the need to laugh. Amy wrapped her body suddenly feeling cold. Her body was shivering goosebumps forming on her arms. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Anyhow, um, I should probably get some rest."

"Yea, I'm going to my room," He got off the bed and Amy went to her stop to hide her body under the covers. Sonic stopped half-way leaving the room and looked back at Amy. "If you need anything just give me a shout, you know."

"Yes," She giggled and he couldn't help but laugh along with her, a heart warm feeling which surfaced in both their tummies. It felt awkward and Sonic walked out the room and Amy lay down on the bed holding her cheeks. "Get it together," She reminded herself.

While outside, Sonic leaned on the wall holing his stomach looking hard at the ground. "No, I can't. No,"

* * *

**You can't what? Haha**

**I hope you guys liked the cute sonamy moment at the end! Oh, and whatchu all think of Sonic's dad. Surprised? Yea, I guess not. Haha, anyway, next chapter is gonna be so juicy that it'll all come spilling out and some damage may be caused. Maybe.**

**So review and brace yo selves!**

**Have a wonderful and safe holiday!  
Until Next Year!  
Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: Garrulous

**HAPPY 2016 EVERYONE!  
As the saying goes a new year a new me, huh?****A lot of things have happened this year and a lot of things were learned. Same with everyone else.**

**Move on onto this next year with a new vibe and impression!**

**But first read the newest chapter!**

**Brace your hearts guys ;D!**

Running back to you- For The Foxes

* * *

**Chapter 19: Garrulous**

The school bell rang and Amy came out of her classroom. All the other students stared at her as she walked to the side and leaned against the wall with a smile plastered on her face. She held her braille book in her hands on her chest hearing the sounds of footsteps of the students getting ready to go home. She heard the students gasped and whisper about Sonic walking up to her and she grinned.

"Ames,"

Here he was.

She turned to him and laughed. "That was much faster than last time."

"I was out of class earlier today." He explained and took her hand. The moment their hands touched she felt sparks rise up her arm and the whispers around her increase. They're hands were locked together like it was no big deal. She was surprised it unruffled him. He smiled down at her. "Let's go,"

A girl porcupine with yellow eyes came up to them with two other girls, a flea and a snake. Sonic blinked twice wondering what they were suddenly doing in front of them. The porcupine's eyes went from their hands up to Sonic's eyes. She lightly blushed at him as he stared emotionlessly at her.

"Um, I was wondering if you two were dating."

Shocked, Sonic released Amy's hand and Amy flinched back hearing this. Amy shook her head her hands moving side to side and Sonic narrowed his eyes crossing his arms. "N-no we're not!" Amy sputtered. "What?" Sonic questioned.

"Really?" The girl asked. She hinted the relief in her voice which Sonic caught and he relaxed his muscles knowing where this was heading. She was blushing and fidgeting with her fingers. "It's just you two are always together and I just thought… but since you aren't, Sonic I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"I'm not interested. C'mon Amy let's go." He said in a monotone and retrieved Amy's hand pulling her away. The girl's jaw dropped and she nearly choked when she heard Sonic's rude words come out. Amy did the same. She didn't like the way he said that and pulled her arm.

"Wait!" She exclaimed pulling Sonic's body backwards. Sonic turned looking at her and most of the students around muttered about him being angry. Amy pulled him back. "Do not be rude. She said she wanted to speak with you."

"I said I wasn't interested."

"But that is no way to reply. She is a lady"

"I don't see any ladies here only chicks who want to hook up because they have nothing better to do."

The girls behind them gasped. Enraged by his words, Amy's hand moved accordingly to where he predicted his head was, but she got his shoulder instead, smacking him. Sonic growled feeling a sting and Amy had her eyes narrowed at him. "Apologize," She grumbled.

Sonic griped a few words to himself and turned to the girl behind them scratching his head. He wore an ugly expression on his face that showed he wasn't going to like what he was about to do, but he was being forced to it…and he complied. The girl's mouth separated in anticipation.

"Sorry about that, but I don't like you." He said ruthlessly. Amy's eyes widened and was about to scold him again, but before she knew it there was wind and she was in his arms again. She buried her head in his chest until they came to a complete stop. Sonic brought her to the roof of the school. She placed her down on her feet and she shook her head.

"You are an extremely disrespectful, ill-mannered hedgehog! How could you be so insensitive?" She said with a disapproving face.

"Why are you getting so upset about that? They were talking to me, not Amy." He said his foot tapping on the floor.

"I know that, but for future references, could you try being a little more polite next time. She probably did have something important to say." She explained, her voice lowering as her head lowered.

"No, she didn't. She was going to ask if we'd start going out together. I don't even know her." He said waving his hands around.

"You do not know that." She muttered.

"Yes I do. You heard how she asked if we were going out." —Amy's cheeks flushed and she clenched her teeth her head rising. Sonic saw her expression and became aware of his words and heard his own voice begin to crack with nervousness—"Which we clearly aren't, but the point is she wanted to make sure so that she wouldn't confess to a guy who's taken."

He cursed mentally at himself for hearing nervousness in his voice. He cleared his throat and wondered if it was because there was a confession that was turned down between them and even though they were passed it now, did it caused some awkward feeling to form about? He refused to accept that and grabbed her hand. It meant nothing to him. Holding her hand was a way of guiding her around because she was slow otherwise. That was all there was to it. "Let's go,"

The wind flew swiftly at them and they both covered their eyes as the wind carried bits of dirt particles around. Sonic stopped to look up at the cloudy sky and Amy sniffed the air. It was chilly outside without the sun. Amy's hand lifted up into the air feeling the wind. Her quills blew along with the wind.

"A storm is brewing," She muttered getting his attention. She lowered her hand and sighed. "Why are you not enjoying your time with a girl other than me?" She wondered in a mutter. The moment she said it she wished she'd take it back. Sonic was addled headed. He squinted at her.

"Huh?" Was all he said.

She turned around her back facing him and their hands breaking apart. "We should head back. Cream and Honey are possible waiting for me."

Sonic stared wistfully at her but followed behind her.

**.:xXx:.**

By the end of the afternoon, once Sonic and Amy arrived to the mansion, it began to snow. They'd made it just in time before it was really falling. Sonic handed Amy over to the maids and he smiled at them ordering them to get a tub filled with warm water so that she could freshen up. He was heading out somewhere. Amy grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going at a time like this? The storm will worsen." She explained her hand falling.

"I forgot I had something to do. I'll be back soon." He said with a assured tone.

"Are you sure you will be fine." She asked concerned.

"I promise. Afterwards I'll meet you at your room and we'll…" A memory of the last time they were together in that room flashed across his eyes. Amy made the same reaction and they both jerked back. Amy blushed and Sonic averted to the side. He continued. " Don't forget to eat okay."

"Y-yea," She nervously agreed.

The maids around them looked at each other with large grins watching the two be flustered towards each other. Sonic tutted and whipped around opening the door without another word then he was gone. The maids around Amy leaned in giggling and chuckling at her. Amy's head twirled around confused. "Wha?"

"Are you sure you two aren't together?" One of them asked.

"What?" Amy gasped. "It is true."

"Gosh, it sure doesn't look that way."

"Meeting in the room again? Oh! Don't tell me you two children are being naughty." One of them teased. Even if it was a tease, by then Amy's face was a tomato impression, going bright-red in two seconds flat. The maids around the one who said that comment looked disapprovingly at her and one of them smacked her. "Don't say such embarrassing things! Of course they're not! Such behavior isn't allowed here!"

"We may never know," Another one giggled.

Amy's head was fuming in confusion from so much of the comments. Lately there had been talk of the two dating even if it was cleared to many that they weren't and that they were friends, she couldn't help but feel a happy feeling on her chest when it was mentioned. It was made clear before that Sonic had no feelings for her and that he saw her as a special friend, someone he really cared about. But yet, why did she have a feeling that he was becoming awkward about everything as well. He was usually composed. The maids took her upstairs continuing to talk about the two when a voice spoke before them. It called out Amy's name and they went silent. Mr. Hedgehog was at the very top of the stairs and the maids gasped. Amy's eyes narrowed. Mr. Hedgehog walked down the stairs wearing a professional suit.

"Hello Mr. Hedgehog," Amy mumbled.

"You're still here."

"Yes, this is my last night." She explained.

"Ah," He looked around. "Where's Sonic?"

"You just missed him sir. He went somewhere and left Amy in our care," A maid spoke.

Mr. Hedgehog stopped in front of them and looked directly at Amy who stared forward. He was much taller than she was. While she reached Sonic up to his shoulders, her height as she stood in front of him reached only his chest.

"Thank you. I'll be taking her now."

"What!?" All of them gasped even Amy. Mr. Hedgehog chuckled covering his mouth. His face expression lightened up. "I just wish to speak with her about something. I'll bring her back." He turned to Amy. "It'll be quick. Would you accompany me, please?"

Since he said it so politely, Amy thought. Mr. Hedgehog meant no threat, but she didn't like the way he spoke about Sonic. Almost like he was disgracing him as a son, but at the same time while trying to protect him maybe…

'_Like father like son_,' she thought remembering Sonic was doing something similar. She brought herself to reality and nodded without a word. Mr. Hedgehog turned around and headed for the door asking for Amy to follow him. The door closed and the maids stared at each other confused. "What about the bath?"

**.:xXx:.**

It was lightly snowing outside the hardly anyone walked the streets anymore. Sonic was one of the few who walked, but soon turned around a corner into an ally with his hands tucked inside his red sweater. The moment he walked into the ally there was a guy already standing ahead, behind a dumpster and Sonic stopped. Noticing Sonic, his head rose from the phone he was holding. He grinned.

"You came," Scourge said in deep jolly voice and he put his phone away. He was expecting his arrival. Sonic looked annoyed by that comment but chose to ignore it. He continued to walk ahead and passed Scourge. As he walked straight, more boys began appearing staring at him with mischievous eyes. Ignoring everyone he closed his eyes and stopped when he reached a door on the side of a building. He opened it and went inside leaving all of them. Scourge was walking behind Sonic and opened the door following him inside.

Inside were more guys sitting on tables, drinking, talking and laughing, but when Sonic went inside everyone became quiet and stared. Sonic walked in dropping his hood down and looking around. The guys gave dirty stares and glares gesturing he was not welcome. Sonic knew that, but he didn't care.

"Where's Eggman!"

"Right here," It didn't take long for a round man in red clothing and a large mustache to stand up from a corner and greet him with a smirk. Sonic whirled around and watched Scourge close the door behind him. Eggman spoke, "Is there something you need?"

"Yea," Sonic replied. "I'm here to make a deal,"

The guys around turned back around to each other muttering. Sonic crossed his arms firmly showing he wasn't going anywhere unless Eggman complied. Eggman walked around the table and across the room to another door. Sonic followed and Scourge trailed behind them. They all entered the other room which had a desk in the middle and four chairs around it. Sonic sat across Eggman and Scourge sat on another end sideways from them both.

"I knew you'd come back, Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman asked rubbing his mustache together.

"But not for the reason you want. There's mobians you're targeting that I want cured. I need you to put an end to that." He growled glaring at Eggman.

Eggman laughed holding his stomach and leaning back on his chair. Scourge kept his smirk but didn't laugh. Sonic was dead serious about this and wasn't laughing. Eggman's laugher died down and he wiped a tear from his eye. "You never fail to make me laugh, boy. You know—"

"I'm not done," He enunciated every word as his finger tapped the table's surface following up his words.

Eggman closed is his mouth and hummed and Sonic continued. "I'll pay whatever it is you want so that you leave me along with Silver and Amy alone. I'm not part of your gang and I won't rebel against you guys anymore so leave those two alone."

"Oh," Eggman began. "After all the things you accomplished for me in the past. The items you stoled, the people you harmed and the wealth we all got. Why would you leave that? Those you call your friends, I hear, will leave you if they knew about this. We won't do that to you, Sonic. We're family."

"No, you're wrong there. They'll never leave me that's why I've come to set things right. How much do you want for my offer?" Sonic asked.

"So you want to buy freedom. Pity. You could've had it all with us. I mean look at Scourge," Eggman gestured over to him. Scourge grinned showing off his gold chain necklace around his neck, but there was a scar across his chest. That wasn't there when they were young. It was made as he came into a combat battle with other gangs over money. That's not what Sonic wanted anymore. "And you're willing to let it all go over a two sick weaklings?"

"They're not weak. One's been fighting death for over ten years and the other's learned to become independent not relying on her eyes. I want to help them both and will. Now, my question still stands unanswered. How much do you want so that I can leave this room, both of us happy?" Sonic grumbled becoming impatient.

Scourge and Eggman both had unpleasant looks when their eyes met with each other. Sonic's eyes flared with a burning fire of seriousness. His eye furrowed and his fist was on the table. Eggman stood up with a smile. "Instead of money…" He began and Sonic's mouth opened slightly.

**.:xXx:.**

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"The hospital," Mr. Hedgehog replied. Amy used her cane to move around and did recognize the smell of prune right after she asked the question. She lifted an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I wanted for you to understand something. There are things you don't know about Sonic that I'd like for you to. From there I'll let you decide about your time spend with him." He explained and stopped in front of an elevator. The elevator doors opened right away after Mr. Hedgehog. They entered and Amy placed both her hands on the tip of her cane.  
"Okay," She replied determined that she wouldn't change her mind about him if he was trying to.

"Sonic was a good child. Growing up, Sonic, his mother and I lived together up until he was five. His mother abandoned us over the world of drugs. We moved here to Station Square right after. Sonic began to show signs of rebelling. I thought it was age, but I was wrong. He was affected and taking influence of the road his mother took. When he was around seven he joined a gang and behind my back did mischief."

The doors to the elevator opened and they came out. Mr. Hedgehog's head turned slightly wondering what how she was taking it so far and as expected she looked shocked. They walked down a familiar hall to Amy, but she didn't pay attention too much to it. "He met two friends there by the names of Scourge and Silver."

Amy's flinched from the one familiar name.

"They became best friends and the three were the quickest hedgehogs around so they did all the dirty work. They stoled goods that were asked for, they fought mobians and much more that not even I am aware of. I do know Scourge killed one innocent man, but I don't think Sonic did that. Although, it didn't last long, his stay in that gang. There was an incident that changed their lives forever."

Mr. Hedgehog entered a room. The first patient Mr. Hedgehog saw was a white hedgehog filled with wired all over his body and a mask that allowed him to breathe. Little did they know that behind a curtain on the other side was Amy's sleeping grandfather. Amy slowly walked in hearing the familiar sound of beeping from a monitor. She didn't know whose beep that was coming from but it was a slow beep. She heard the slow breathing from someone and she hesitated to move.

"Sonic and his two friends were assigned to use guns for the first time to shoot down two men the leader wanted gone. When Sonic got to the base, he couldn't do it, he couldn't shoot the men and soon they were caught. They left the base running down the streets to try to get away from them. They went inside a vacant building that was to be remodeled soon and to escape they had to climb across an electrical wire to get to the other side. Unfortunately, their friend Silver didn't make it across in time and the ones who were chasing him cut the wire he was on. The wire caused a spark and Silver was caught up in it. He received third- degree burns and went into surgery. The problem is he hasn't woken up from it. He's been in a coma and doesn't show signs of recovery, but Sonic refuses to let go of his friend and we've been covering for his friend."

Amy's hand touched the bed and her hands searched around. Finally, they met, Silver's hand and hers. She'd heard the whole story. She'd heard it all. She was blanched and confused and scared, and she understood. She understood the story. Their story. She closed her eyes and let tears slip down her eyes as she held Silver's hand.

"I also heard about an accident that occurred that same night with two fatalities." Mr. Hedgehog added his voice low. They both knew exactly what he meant by it. That destroyed Amy.

Amy's breath hitched and she held in a sob. Her hand tightened around Silver's hand and she lowered her head so that it rested on the hand. Mr. Hedgehog's hands moved to the front and he closed his eyes hearing her shallow breathing. Her ears lowered when he spoke the next words.

"I don't want your future to be deteriorated. I understand you appreciate him as a friend but you mustn't stick around him for your own safety. For your grandfather's. Please, let Sonic go."

* * *

**DAYUM! OH SNAAP! OHMYGOOSSSHHH!**

**However you guys wanna put it will do.**

**Too much dialogue there but I mean I had to explain it somehow. Sorry for that, and if it was boring, but at least now you know the whole story! How is Amy going to confront Sonic about this? What's going to happen to their friendship? That cliffhanger tho'! Man, you could only hope for the worst…..MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**But until weeks pass, you just might never know. Happy holidays and ****See you!**


	20. Chapter 20: Lachrymose

**February, a time of new bloom, love, the month of winter, and guess what...?**

**It's LEAP YEAR AGAIN!**

**I never did meet anyone born on the 29th, but I will like to say Happy Birthday in advance to anyone and everyone out there in the world who's special birthday lands on that one particular day ^.^!**

TU CARCEL- MARCO ANTONIO SOLIS

* * *

**Chapter 20:** **Lachrymose**

Sonic returned home that cold night. He wore an ugly frown as he entered. In entering his house the first mobian he spotted was his father. Sonic froze in his steps, surprised to see him at home and not at work. A gush of cold wind brought him back to his senses and he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome home," He stated from up the stairs where he usually greeted him.

Sonic avoided eye contact with him and made his way to the stairs that lead up, but he stopped dead in tracks when Mr. Hedgehog added, "She's not here anymore."

His pupils shrunk and he raced upstairs and stopped in front of him with threatening eyes. "Where is she?!"

"I cannot tell you."

"You'd better be telling me or—"

"She doesn't wish to see anyone at the moment." He interjected loudly. Sonic stopped speaking and looked at him with confused eyes. Mr. Hedgehog's eyes looked tired and he his expression held disappointment and he wondered why without asking. Instead he asked the obvious question. "What do you mean?"

Mr. Hedgehog sighed and closed his eyes walking around his son and going down the stairs, his hands holding on to the railing. "She and I went out for a talk earlier while you were gone."

Sonic's eyes harrowed. "About what?"

"About you."

Sonic grumbled and rolled his eyes turning to face him. "What did you tell her? To be careful when we're alone together? I'm telling you nothing like that's happened. I haven't hurt her or anything."

"I think you already have."

"What?" Sonic asked irritated.

"You haven't been honest with her, boy. Keeping a secret like that from her. She had the right to know!" He said stopping and turning to him.

Sonic's heart nearly stopped and he felt a heavy weight on his chest that clutched tightly. His stomach did the same thing, but twisted and turned. His eyes were wide opened and he staggered back. No, it couldn't be, but it was. "And since you didn't tell her about your past, I did."

With that he lost it. The color drained from his face. His heart had been ripped out of his chest and crammed down his throat. He drew a long ragged breath. Mr. Hedgehog narrowed his eyes at his son. "You think I didn't know about what happened that night? That Silver and Amy's family got dragged into it? The troubles you've caused. I covered it for you, Sonic!"

"Amy…" His fist tightened.

"She won't be coming here tonight, but rest assured she's fine." He reached the bottom stairs and went for the door putting on some gloves. The snow hadn't stopped falling. Outside it was shivering cold, but when Mr. Hedgehog opened the door and the cold air hit it, it didn't bother him. "I'm going to work. I'll see you later."

He exited the house and left Sonic in an appalled silence. Scrambles of different thoughts rushed through his mind but in every thought the very picture of Amy appeared in all of them. He didn't know where she was or what'd happen, but she wanted to be left alone. He held his aching head on the palm of his hand and groaned. "I'm so stupid,"

* * *

Sonic knocked at Amy's grandfather's house. That morning he thought he'd pick up Amy to go to school. He waited a while before the door opened to her grandfather. He was finally discharged from the hospital. Mr. Rose blinked his sleepy eyes rubbing them and looking up at Sonic. Sonic waved. "Yo,"

"Oh! Sonic! What a wonderful surprise." He cheerfully said no longer sleepy.

"Yea, it is," He nervously said rubbing his neck. "Um, I came for Amy."

"I'm sorry to say this, but Amy left to school some time ago. She said she wanted to do some studying at school before some test. If you are lucky you might catch her at the library. She adores them." He explained with a smile.

Sonic held his chest and grinned. "Thanks. Oh and I'm glad you feel better,"

"It is you I must thank. Amy told me you paid for the hospital bills." He bowed his head. "I am in your debt."

"No, no. It was no problem at all." Sonic nervously laughed. "Anyway, I'll be going now. See ya,"

Sonic dashed downstairs and raced down the street. Mr. Rose stared happily at him leave and closed the door. "He's such a good child."

**.:xXx:.**

He arrived to school in three seconds flat. Students were arriving at the gates and there were still a few minutes before school started. His eyes surveyed the area but he didn't see anyone that would know about Amy. He continued to ran, this time, inside the school. He took Mr. Rose's advice and went to the library. It was closed. He grunted and left going to their first period. When he arrived the doors were closed and nobody was inside. He felt panic rising up his chest and throat. He needed to find Cream or Honey. He left the second floor and went off to the first, running in the direction to Amy's locker. When he arrived there was nobody he knew around.

'_Where is she_?'

He looked around ignoring the concern stares of the students around him. Sonic was breathing heavily and his body moved vigorously, on the look-out for Amy, Cream or Honey. He couldn't find any of them when he most needed them. Usually they arrived to school at this time. He didn't stop there. He continued searching. He turned around a corner of the school and came across Tails and Cream. His eyes shined with relief and stopped in front of them.

"Sonic," Tails question surprised.

Sonic turned to Cream. "Amy? Have you seen Amy,"

His voice held panic and despair. Never in her life had she seen Sonic look so worried over someone. She placed her hands up mumbling for him to calm down. "No. She waits for me at her locker, but she wasn't there today. Maybe she's running late."

"But her grandpa said she came early to school. Do you know where she usually likes to study or go in the mornings?" He asked.

"Um, I think the library."

"It's closed today!"

Cream flinched back and Tails came in between them. Tails lifted his hands up in front of him and backed Sonic away. Tails asked, "What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

Sonic hesitated to answer. He was showing a very venerable side of his to them. Sonic relaxed his tensed muscles and sighed rubbing away the incoming goosebumps from his right arm. Sonic shook his head and chuckled. "Sorry, I'm in a rush. Anyway, I'll try to check first period again. See you guys."

He rushed up some stairs a few meters from them. Cream turned to Tails with worrisome eyes. Tails sighed scratching his head. "Ah Sonic. Trying to clear up his problems with a smile. Wonder what's really going on." Tails said hopelessly. Cream frowned and looked up at Tails. "Something's wrong. Tails would you come with me for a bit." She grabbed his arm.

"Wait—Wha!?"

Sonic walked around the second floor again with a few minutes before the bell rang for school to start. He looked out the window and stared down at the quad. There were more students that were around the quad near the gates then when he had come to school. With school almost starting and not a pink hedgehog in view he was beginning to get suspicious. He would've found her by now.

"Did you lose something?"

Sonic turned instantly and without holding back sped up to Scourge and pushed him up against the wall. Sonic grabbed Scourge's jacket and clenched it up. Sonic's eyes were menacing and hallow. Scourge laughed clearly enjoying the sight.

"What did you do to her!?" Sonic shouted. "You said you wouldn't touch her anymore!"

Sonic had lost his cool. Scourge could feel Sonic's rage and fear mixing emotions and it intrigued him.

Scourge closed his eyes smugly. "We won't but we had to make sure you'd keep your part of the deal first."

"I said I'd do it! Where's Amy!" He yelled his grip on his jacket tightening.

"She's safe, but she won't be coming to school today."

"What?!"

"The quicker you get it done the faster you'll get her back." Scourge said grinning.

Sonic growled and released him with a push backwards so that Scourge's back hit the wall. Scourge chuckled twisting and rubbing his neck. Sonic glared at him but flinched lowering his head when he realized he'd lost control of his emotions.

"That girl's your weakness," Scourge stated noticing the same thing.

Sonic's eye twitched and his head moved up to look at him with narrowed eyes. He didn't say anything back. Bullseye.

"And you still stick around her? I thought you would've gotten rid of her the second week you met her, but I underestimated her. That's my fault I guess. If I had known about her earlier I would've been more careful." He stated flicking his jacket. "Too bad,"

"You say that as if she's the dangerous one." Sonic muttered, cooling himself. He closed his eyes and turned right. "Fine. I'll get to it now, but if I hear you guys did something to her, hell is all you'll be seeing anymore."

Sonic dashed away. Scourge chuckled and walked to the window spotting him arriving at the gates and leaving school. It didn't matter to him whether he ditched school or not. He usually did it, but hadn't in a while. Scourge thought I was probably because of Amy. Probably was. No it was.

Sally appeared behind Scourge and stopped at his side smirking at him. "Playing dirty again?"

"Why wouldn't I? Not playing dirty is a waste of the situation. Besides, a little lie like that won't hurt anyone physically." Scourge said. Sally smiled out the window. Sonic was no longer in school. Sally's hands wiggled around his body.

"So after this he's no longer touchable?" Sally asked.

Scourge's hands reached for hers and he turned around with a shrug. "If I see him again I wouldn't be able to help myself, but in a way, I guess it's over. He's leaving after he's done with his stuff."

"Leaving? Like for good?"

"Yea, for good. Who knows where he'll go, but that's none of my business. I had fun while it lasted," He let go of her hands and stepped away from her leaving her side. Sally quickly grabbed the hem of his jacket stopping him.

Scourge turned around and faced Sally's intense face. "You…you're not going to stop him?"

"Why would I stop him? That was part of the deal. There's no loop-hole around it and besides"—Scourge grinned at her and pointed at himself with his thumb—"There's only room for one speedy hedgehog in this town."

She never knew those would be the last words Scourge ever said about Sonic. He never spoke of him again.

Sally watched Scourge walk away. She stared at his back. She sighed with a smile at the end. She knew there was something about the way Scourge sounded. She hinted a tint of sadness in the way he last mentioned Sonic. A lot had happened between them in the past. Once, they shared their lives every day that it felt like they'd known each other for years and for Scourge and Sonic to finally end everything, maybe he felt empty. She knew well that Scourge never got over it, about how everything came to be, and hid it deep within his heart. Growing hatred for him and how it lasted, but now it was over. In the end, she felt he was going to miss him.

His former partner, enemy, and best friend.

She looked out the window and closed her eyes. She was one to talk. She once loved him from the bottom of her heart and he did respect her to a point. She had him to thank. In many ways he'd change her. She re-opened her eyes and they narrowed with a smirk.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog."

**.:xXx:.**

Sonic stood in front of the hospital. His legs shook and he breathed heavily gasping for air when he could. In his hands he held a transparent bag with two pills in it. He was nervous. He hadn't seen Silver since he was transmitted to the hospital over ten years ago. Since it happened.

After all those years he still couldn't face him. He didn't want to see him. He couldn't bare look at what he'd done, but he had to get it over with. For Silver's sake. For Amy's sake.

He entered the main room and asked at the front for the room number he was staying at. He was told and headed for the elevator. While inside he fidget with the small bag. He didn't know what to expect or what he'd do if he'd start hesitating. All he could hope for was to believe in himself. He arrived at the door and stopped. He felt cold sweat and his throat go dry. He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves.

"This is it," He told himself and then walked in.

The first thing he saw was the color pink sitting on a chair. Then he saw the color white. He froze and gasped. The sound of gasping caused Amy to turn her head. Her eyes were red from crying. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Sonic sucked in air and opened his mouth but nothing came out. She was here.

'_That basterd_!' He thought about Scourge with irritation and relief. His eyes focused on Amy's hand holding Silver's. Then they focused on Silver. His eyes were opened.

His eyes were opened…

And staring at him…

"S-Sonic, I-Is that you?" She sniffled.

Her voice was still as soft as ever. Her voice was stuffy from sniffling. He finally took a breath, exhaling Amy's name. Amy's eyes widened and her muscles tensed. She hadn't heard his voice since she last saw him. She covered her mouth more tears appearing near her eyes.

Silver saw it and squeezed her hand. His eyes shifted to Sonic and Silver did something Sonic wasn't expecting at all. He smiled and his free hand lifted up slowly. "Hey,"

After ten years of being in a coma and Sonic not visiting him—after everything that happened—Silver was smiling at him and the first word he said out loud huskily was '_Hey'_. Sonic's feet reeled forward and his hand rested on the bed. Amy felt the bed side next to her sink.

"I…" Sonic whispered but never finished. He turned to Amy seeing tears falling down her cheeks silently.

"She told me everything," Silver managed to say with a broken tone. Not speaking for years made his voice low and raspy him almost forget how to speak. Sonic flinched and turned back to him. "That's…happened."

"Silver," Sonic shook his head his chest aching. "I…I'm sorry…"

"I know." Silver said his smile lingering.

"No, you don't know! I mean it! I'm sorry for everything! I caused this! I convinced you to get involved into something so stupid and ended up failing. Failing to finish it and failing to save you." Sonic shouted.

Amy moved her hand to find him. She reached his arm and slid her hand down on top of his. Sonic felt it but his hard stare didn't cease. His teeth were clenched tight and his eyes were wide open. Silver's smile faded away. "No. You saved me…from death…"

"You keep me in…this hospital. You paid…for the surgery. You helped me…live." He said in a low and serious voice.

Sonic's hands rose up to his face. He bent over. "But you could've been living for those years you spent here."

"True, but that's the…past. I'm…living now."

Sonic uncovered his face and he saw Silver's smile again. He regretted nothing. He was happy. Happy to be living. Amy stood up from the chair and released Silver's hand so that she could wipe her tears. Silver smiled over at her. "Call the doctors."

"Wait! Here," Sonic moved forward showing him a small bag. Silver went wide eyed. Sonic opened the bag and pulled them out. He moved his hand to his mouth and plopped the two pills in. "It'll help."

"Thank you…" Silver said choked up.

"I'll go call them now!" Sonic rushed out leaving Amy and Silver there. Amy wiped more tears away and sighed. All the crying she'd done was making her eyes hurt. If she didn't stop soon they'd go sore and her nose would be completely stuffy.

"Thank you Amy for…telling me everything."

"I tried my best to help."

"You did. It feels…nice…to live again." He said his dry chuckling making her shiver.

"Soon enough you shall be on your feet. Please, do not hesitate to ask for my help if there is anything you need." Amy said holding her hands together.

"I won't. A friend of Sonic's is a…friend…of mine now. The same applies to you…" He said.

"Agreed," She said nodding as Sonic arrived with Doctors behind him.

It was a miracle that he'd woken up. The hospital contacted his family and guardians. He was going to be tested on recovery. Sonic and Amy waited outside the room on a small bench. Sonic's eyes looked at her from the corner of his eye. She wasn't saying anything. She knew the truth now, but she hadn't mentioned it in anger to him. She wasn't blaming him.

"Um…Amy…"

"Yes?"

"I uh…owe you an apology for everything I've done. I've hurt you thinking I was protecting you, but you deserved to know the truth." He said in a low voice.

Amy turned her body to him and her hands reached out and found his head. She moved her hands to his cheeks and turned his head so that he could face her. She wanted him to see her smiling face and he was surprised by it. "You should not worry about anything any longer, because everything is set right now."

"Yea, but I was so stupid. Why did you stick around with someone so stupid like me?"

"Because I liked your stupid," She giggled. "It made life a bit more interesting."

A small laugh escaped his lips but dwindled. He rested his head on her forehead. "I was stupid, huh."

Amy blushed, but shook her head and jumped in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Stop blaming yourself, please! It was never your fault Sonic!"

Sonic hid his face on the nook of her shoulder. His hands went around her body and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Understand that it was an accident. Silver said there was never anything for you to apologize for truly. He said the fact that you didn't allow him to die was suffice. You never forgot about him. You should not hate yourself for anything."

"But what about you! I did this to you!"

"No you did not! We had just happened to be caught in all of it, but I will never blame you for it! Ever!" She cried tears forming down again . She pulled away from the hug and touched his face feeling his face.

"Why? Why are you not angry with me!?" Sonic asked his eyes narrowing as he grabbed on to her arm. "How can you forgive everything so easily?"

"We do foolish things when we are children. Flaws that make us feel guilty and regret, but in the end, guilt is just a question of whether you are able to forgive yourself or not. Then you move on from that past and learn from it. This is life. Silver understood the danger that could become when he joined you on that event, but he loved you and as your friend he wanted to be by your side. You too did the same to him. There was never anything to be sorry about."

Sonic stared deep into her eyes and saw her eyes gleaming before him. It was the first time it did that. He smiled finally and hugged her again. He held her tightly not wanting to let her go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his fresh scent. Her stomach was twisting and turning and her cheeks darken with a scarlet color. At that moment she felt like she was flying in the clouds. She could feel her body floating and it felt amazing. This she had for him, wanting to be there for him in moments of glee and despair, this was proof that she really did love him.

Sonic listened to the sound of her sniffles. He held her tightly taking all she told him in and cherishing it. Something in his chest that ached and pulled down so heavily was gone. As if it had vanished, it was no longer there. Instead it was replaced with an unfamiliar feeling. He didn't know what it was that left at first. He didn't know what overcame afterwards it either. He was left to wonder as he held Amy in his arms thinking how lucky he was to have her. How lucky he was overall.

Meanwhile, in the distance of his heart regret was the feeling that left and free was the one that arrived.

* * *

**Aw! So that worked out better then you all imagined XD**

**But now what?!**

**Stay tune for the last two chapters count down! What's to happen to Sonic and friends? ****How is it all to end? Yea, the ending is coming real soon! **

**Re-read and review you guys!**

** Next update isn't till March. Can ya'll wait that long? Course you can ;D **

**Until weeks Pass. Take care!**


	21. Chapter 21: Ultimatum

**It's here! ****Getting it re-edited was really hard especially when one gets lazy XD**

**March already?! Like why the days going so fast xC! I don't want to grow older nor do I want the days to end xP**

** Haha.**

**Read now.**

_Roses-The Chainsmokers_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Ultimatum**

Weeks had passed since Silver woke up from the coma he was in. Since then he'd gone into physical therapy for mobilization. Scourge and Sally disappeared after that day and it was assumed they dropped out of high school. Eggman and his gang weren't seen around as much in town anymore. The place had cooled down. Winter came early that year and it snowed from time to time. It was peaceful and it felt nice to be outside.

Sonic stopped in front of a hospital with Amy in his arms. Amy shivered after that fast run through the cold wind. She hid her face under her black scarf and when she was placed down on the ground she cuddled herself. She wore a red coat and black tights with black boots and it was still cold. She smiled and felt the light snow falling down on her face. "Where are you taking me this time?"

Sonic looked at the tall building and sighed lowering his head pondering. He didn't know how to explain the situation to her without her freaking out. He reached for her hand and took it under his. She blushed and covered her face with her free hand. She didn't want Sonic to see her so embarrassed.

"Before I answer that, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, I _may_ do you a favor."

"Ok, may, whatever's," He chuckled, "Um…What's to happen today is a surprise, so leave all questions till the end, okay?"

"Alright, then I shall set that question aside for now." She agreed with a nod.

He smiled at her and began walking with her inside the building. At first they walked silently but when she heard doors open automatically she bit her lip. She felt anxious. Something in the air smelled different. She'd never smelled it before.

"Sonic,"

"Yea,"

"Your hand is cold,"

Sonic turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Ah. Here then,"

He trusted their hands inside the pocket of his coat leaving Amy flustered. She meant it as a little joke at first, but he didn't seem to take it that way. Their hands were clenched together in that small warm space. She wished she understood why these kinds of little actions didn't bother Sonic, but it did her. She mumbled something about wishing he hadn't done that.

Sonic found where he was supposed to go and lead her down a narrow hall where a tall Doctor falcon and a nurse waited for them. He stopped and turned to her releasing their hands. He placed both his hands on her shoulder and smiled. "Wait here for a bit."

"Okay,"

Sonic left her side to go talk to the doctor up ahead. Amy was placed near the wall so that she could balance. She placed her hand flat on the wall and wondered where they were. She couldn't hear too many voices, because it was really quiet almost like a library. Were they at a library?

_No, _she thought to herself. Libraries don't smell like this. There were still some noises around and it didn't echo. She sighed and placed the side of her head on the wall to rest it. She couldn't shake the anxious feeling she had on her stomach. She felt so…scared.

"Amy,"

Sonic came back and she lifted her head. "Are you okay? Do you feel sick or…?"

"No, I am fine."

He was so worried about her now a days and she found it strange at first because of his flirtatious and cocky characteristics, but then it flattered her. He'd change, but not in a bay way. This change was soft and calm.

Sonic softly smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "Okay, let's go,"

"Whe—" She stopped herself from asking a question and nervously smiled. "Forgive me."

He chuckled and dragged her all the way down the hall into a room. Inside a doctor and a nurse walked around but when he entered they nodded at Sonic and walked passed them. Amy sensed their presence but said nothing. They closed the door behind them and it was Sonic and Amy alone. Sonic brought her to the bed and picked her up bridal style and she yelped.

"Relax it's okay." He assured her soothingly.

"I was startled is all," She stated. Sonic placed her on the electric bed in front of him and his hand moved a lock of her bangs to the side.

She raised an eyebrow and rose up in a sitting position. "Wha-um-S-Sonic,"

He chuckled seeing her so nervous. His took his hand back and looked at it clenching it into a fist. He closed his eyes and re-opened them with a smile. "What's with that look? C'mon, smile."

Amy tried her hardest to comply to it, but it came out crooked. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle placed his fingers on her lips forcing her to create a smile. She giggled along with him. He was teasing her again. She moved her head to the side with her blushing cheeks. Sonic saw it and felt his heart tugged with sadness. "You…you remember how we met?" he began getting her attention. "In class when I came to you and asked you for your name,"

"I recall you trying to be suave." She teased. Sonic smirked. "I was. Whatchu mean."

Amy laughed and Sonic's hand reached for hers. "Also how you touched Mighty to feel what his face might look like."

Amy stopped laughing. Her hands were placed on each cheek of Sonic's face. Sonic closed his eyes. "I want you to image what I might look like to you."

"But why—"

"Eh! Eh!" He warned her and she shut her mouth replacing her words. "I-I am sorry."

As her hands moved around each angle of his face Sonic continued to add. "Memorize my face."

"I have before." She stated stopping her movement.

"Ok, so that means you won't forget it," He said taking her hands off his face. She blinked and her head lowered slightly. His voice was beginning to sound strange. Still, she couldn't ask questions meaning he didn't want something being brought up. That was the anxious feeling she was getting earlier, but it was much stronger at the moment.

She took her hand away. "No, I do not ever forget a face I touch."

"That's good." Sonic sat on the bed facing her. Amy felt it and tilted her head. "I wanna spend some time with you for a bit longer."

"Oh, so you do."

Sonic's eyes shifted up to her eyes and quirked a smile scratching the back of his head. "I kinda had like a cool speech to say, but to be honest I've forgotten how it starts,"

"Speech?" She repeated, she was going to ask a question, but she remembered right away she couldn't. She sighed and instead said, "If you recall it, I am right here to listen."

"Um…I wanted to start by thanking you," He started slowly and Amy's was taken aback. Sonic chuckled at her face expression and added, "My dad told me what he told you about me and how shocked you were. He said that we shouldn't be friends, but you told him off and weren't mad at me. I'm touched and want to thank you for it. For believing in someone like me."

Amy nodded with a smile gesturing that she was listening.

"This is gonna sound cliché and stuff, but I want to let you know that meeting you is the best thing that's happened to me." He said shyly. "You're so chill to be with and funny not to mention c—" He stopped himself. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't bring up the word 'cute' unlike his flirtatious side before. It somehow made he feel bashful. "Cool," He finished lamely. Amy giggled with a slight blush. This was a complete different side to him and she was enjoying that. He shook his head and brushed off the weird feeling. "I really had fun,"

Her heart moved startled. '_A paste tense_,' she thought worriedly. Everything being added up sounded like a farewell speech. She held in her scared expression and kept her force smile, adding more force into it. She raised her head high and her mouth opened. "Have…There is a word called Serendipity maybe you have been informed of it."

"Serendipity? No, what does it mean?"

"It is the occurrence of an event by chance."

"Meaning…?"

"It means _a lucky accident_. Something not sought for and yet comes to you by mere coincidence or as they say luck." She explained, "Like our meeting,"

Sonic stayed quiet but hummed telling her that he was listening quiet for anything else she had to say. Amy found his hand and took ahold of it tightly into hers. She smiled and blushed. "Life has brought me to you for a reason, whatever it may be, but I, as well, am truly lucky to have you in my life."

Sonic raised an eyebrow blushing slightly chuckling, "You smarty pants. You gave a better speech than I did."

Amy giggled and at that moment the door opened slowly a doctor peering his head in. Sonic nodded and brought Amy in for a tight hug. "Thanks," He muttered.

Amy hugged him back and smiled letting words escape her lips, "Sonic...I love you,"

Sonic's body jolted and he pulled away from the hug. Amy knew it was a stupid thing to say even after it was sorted out that he held no feelings for her, but she had to say it. It was a must, so that he could understand how she really felt. Whether it was friendship love or romantic love, she loved him earnestly.

Sonic's cheeks went bright red and his lips quivered unable to repeat the same words she said.

The doctors came in silently, like they were told to, they pushed Amy down on the bed. A nurse escorted Sonic out with him staring back stunned. Amy's head moved around confusingly feeling strange hands touch her. A mask was put on her face and the door closed before he could see anything else. The nurse muttered a few things to him and he nodded. She left.

Sonic staggered to a wall beside the door and held his chest. This strange feeling he had was bothering him. It hurt him, but he had no idea why. Leaving Amy hurt him, but he knew it was for the best. He ignored the rest of his thoughts and pulled out his cellphone. He found the next four numbers and called them.

**.:xXx:.**

It felt like she was floating in thin air with no gravity. The world was pitch-black and everything was quiet. Her body moved around in the air spinning and spinning without anywhere to go. The feeling in her body was numb and she couldn't move. Only her thoughts were able to process through energy. She didn't know what was going on or why, but she wasn't scared. Sonic told her not to be and she had to trust him.

"_Amy_,"

The sound of his voice was so appealing to her ears, like that of an angel. When the sound of her name rolled out his tongue it gave her chills down her spine. She wished she'd hear it again, but she couldn't. He was gone. He wasn't by her side. '_Sonic_….' She thought hopelessly. Then she lost consciousness.

**.:xXx:.**

"The operation was a success!"

In the hallways of that hospital, Amy's friends and her grandfather stared happily at each other in hearing the good news. Mighty and Honey hugged and spun around joyously. Cream comforted a crying Mr. Rose and Tails grinned up at Sonic. Sonic smiled at the doors where Amy was in, but soon sighed and closed his eyes.

"Sonic," Tails muttered.

Sonic reopened his eyes and stared at him emotionlessly. Tails frowned. Mighty came to them bumping shoulders with Sonic. "Hey! This calls for a celebration!" He shouted, but Sonic didn't make any sort of reaction. Mighty's smile faded. "Oh sorry,"

"It's cool, but hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you two privately." He masked a very serious tone considering it was a happy time for them. Mighty and Tails nodded their heads and followed down the hall. Cream watched carefully at them leave. She lowered her head and clapped her hands together.

Out in the main hall Sonic, Tails and Mighty stood in a corner away from crowds. Sonic leaned against the hard cold wall with his hands crossed over his chest like he always did. Might did the same, but he stood in front of him with narrowed eyes and a frown. Tails rubbed his chin looking down at the floor.

"So you're leaving without a goodbye because of the deal." Mighty recapped in a low voice.

"You won't even see her one last time?" Tails added just as concerned.

"No, I can't. I have to go before she wakes up. The deal was to fix them before disappearing out of their lives. That was the deal if not he'll find a way to hurt them. I can't let that happen." Sonic explained, his eyes leveling half-way.

"Man, telling that to Amy and Silver. They're not going to be happy that you were willing to trade your friendship for their safety like that." Mighty said.

"It was for the best." Sonic's voice rose slightly.

Mighty closed his mouth and averted his eyes to the side. Tails lowered his hand from his chin and grabbed Sonic's arm. "Amy's stubborn, right? If so, she's not going to except this fact. She's going to try to find you."

"That's why I don't want you telling her anything…"

Tails didn't like that and stepped away from Sonic with a frim look. Sonic's narrowed eyes tightened and he gave Tails a hard stare. He knew Tails well enough when it came to facial expressions. "Okay," Sonic added with emphasis on the words.

Tails didn't reply.

Mighty stepped in between them and pushed Sonic away lightly. "Fine, but we won't promise anything on her part."

Sonic sighed and avoided looking at Tails and Mighty so turned to stare at the Mobians walking around inside the building. "Thanks. Take care of her and stay safe okay,"

"At least look at us when you're saying that." Mighty claimed annoyed and Sonic did just that with a small smile.

"Sorry," He said.

"Does your dad know about you leaving?" Mighty asked suddenly.

"No, nobody but you guys know, so keep it low-key."

There was a pause when the sound of a car screech heard making them all look outside the glass windows. Sonic sighed and turned back to them. "I should start heading."

"Alright buddy. If you can send us letters or stuff." Mighty said smacking his shoulder.

"Take care." Tails said somewhat dejected.

Sonic nodded, "Thanks for everything you guys. I won't forget it." Sonic turned around to leave but was stopped when Tails spoke abruptly. "Will you forget Amy,"

Sonic turned around with eyes squinted. It was weird Tails was asking this.

Tails cleared his throat. "I know it's none of my business but I was told Amy likes you romantically."

Mighty's eyes widened and Sonic's mouth opened.

Tails apologized to both Cream and Amy spiritually for spilling the beans. That day Sonic was looking for Amy and came up to the both of them asking for her, Cream sensed something different. So, Cream and Tails followed Sonic upstairs where they saw the whole commotion with Scourge. They'd found out far earlier about everything than anyone else, even Sonic at the moment. Tails wanted to test something out first before he left.

"Who said that?" Sonic asked shocked.

"That's not important, but if it's true that she does like you, do you like her back. If so then you'll come back for her right?" He asked

"N-No," Sonic said his eyes narrowing from the foolishness of a question. "What the heck, Tails."

Tails frowned. Maybe this was it for Amy. In a sense he felt bad for her, but in another it made him irritated that Sonic gave things up so easily. Tails sighed and allowed it off. He knew it well not to interfere with affairs, but he was hoping he'd stay at least for her. "Nevermind." He muttered.

Sonic was shaken by the sudden question that he knew the answer to, but he wondered if Amy told Tails about her romance life.

Sonic waved at them and they waved back. Walking out the hospital, disappeared right in front of their eyes with that thought lingering in his mind and his chest sinking.

* * *

**Wow. So he left. Haha Don't be mad!**

**Next Chapter makes it the last chapter ya'll!**

**So excited!**

**The ending hahaha!**

**But please until then Review and tell me your thoughts :)**

**But until Weeks Pass**

**Take care!**


	22. Chapter 22: Jubilation

**After two years the time has finally come come everyone.**

**To those who reviewed I really do appreciate what you said and laughed of course to those who were upset about the ending on the last chapter xD**

**You're thoughts really do mean a lot to me and I say this a lot because it's true.**

**I was listening to these two songs when writing this so you know, it'd be good to hear on to them throughout the chapter for those extra feelings.**

**ENOUGH TALK!**

_"Little Wonders" – Rob Thomas_

_Needle&amp;Gem- "Dawn" **(For the ending) ;D**_

* * *

**Chapter 22: Jubilation**

Amy's eyes fluttered open slowly and the first thing she saw was a bright white light that flashed before her and she closed her eyes again due to it stinging. Her eyes hurt and she felt nauseous. She could hear voices around her but in distant echoes. She re-opened her eyes and the light shined again. Her vision was distorted but with a few blinks of her eyes they fixed up and she noticed a light bulb up on the ceiling. She stared at it for a long time before noticing that she could see it. Her eyes widened and she gasped and her body jolted up but she had no energy so strung back down.

"Amy!" Mr. Rose appeared before her and Amy's eyes shook from the horror. Mr. Rose's hands went to her cheeks and he looked directly at her. "C-Can you see me?"

"I…I can," Amy asked not sure if she was dreaming or imaging things.

Her pitch black world was gone. She was seeing light and colors and her grandfather. Her eyes moved around making contact with each different item around the room. Paintings and vases, tables and walls painted white, she was seeing it all. Amy's hand went up to her eyes and touched them. She could see her small gloved hands in front of her and thought why.

Her grandfather hugged her and Amy hugged him back seeing the back of his quills. It was really happening she could see him.

"Amy,"

More voices came in and Amy's eyes shifted up and found a bunny, cat, armadillo and fox coming in with smiled and surprised looks. Mr. Rose pulled away turning to them. Cream ran up to Amy without holding back and her arms wrapped around her.

"Amy!" She cried, happily.

Amy blinked and when Cream's head lifted she met her brown eyes and took a good look at her face. This was who Cream was and looked like. Her heart raced and she took a look at the rest of her friends. She didn't know who each one was until they spoke, but none had Sonic's voice.

"How do you feel?" Tails asked her.

"Well,"

"So, how does it feel?!" Honey asked grinning and leaning her hands on the bed for support.

"Uh,"

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Mighty asked.

Amy's head lowered and suddenly she felt sad. She didn't understand what was going on but she was suddenly able to see, Sonic was gone and she had a feeling that she saw it coming, but she couldn't understand how she felt so shocked.

"W-Where's Sonic?" She asked, in a low voice.

The room went silent and finally Amy was able to acknowledge the expressions in their faces for the first time in a long time. The eyes that avoided her made Amy's heart relaxed and she smiled. She was correct. He was gone. Her head lowered. "I see," She muttered and forced a smile.

Nobody in the room expected her to smile after being told Sonic was gone, so they grew concerned for her. Nurses came in and took over to examine Amy's eyes. The five of them stepped to the side and watched them check her eyes meanwhile figuring out how to exactly tell her why he was gone.

It'd been a full day since Sonic left so he was long gone. Sonic didn't say where he was going, but that it was anywhere but here. When Tails tried to call him to let him know Amy had awoken the line beeped. His phone was disconnected and so there was no way to contact or communicate with him. Tails sighed but Cream placed a hand on his shoulder. She offered him a small smile assuring him that it was all okay. Mighty and Honey were already looking at him with wide grins. Tails explained the whole story to Mighty and Honey so they understood quickly what needed to be done.

From the very start something didn't seem right about Sonic, and even though it was too late when he figured it out he was able to get information out of Scourge with a deal of his own. Scourge didn't know much either, but was told he was to leave the country and go across seas. It gave Tails a clue on where he might have gone. The only place across seas that Sonic was familiar with was his mother's hometown. He wasn't sure if he'd gone there but that was his final conclusion. He never promised Sonic he'd never not tell her anything, but he did promise to look after her. What he had planned for the upcoming events was to look out for her in the best way he possible could with the help of his friends. He wasn't going to let it end the way it did.

Amy was admitted out of the hospital and went out into the streets with everyone. She looked around seeing cars, mobians of all different shapes and sizes, colors so bright and new to her that left her in awe. It'd been a while since she could remember what the sky looked like. She spun around memorized by it all and along with her friends enjoyed that late morning around town. They stopped by a restaurant to eat.

Amy looked up closely at the salad she'd order and poked it around with her fork. Honey cleared her throat and finally brought up the topic that was being ignored all morning.

"You're not going to ask '_why'_, are you?" She began and took a bite of her burrito.

Amy flinched and looked up. Honey's eyes were sparkling red like the fire she last saw before she went blind. Amy's bit her lip and looked away immediately. "I want to, but I cannot bring myself to confront it…" She admitted quietly.

"Are you scared?" Honey asked.

"Slightly,"

"Amy, it'd be best to hear it. Do not avoid something like this." Mr. Rose told her sincerely.

"We have answers that maybe you'd like to hear." Tails informed, placing his hands together on the table.

Amy took a deep breath and nodded accepting it and bracing herself for what she was about to hear. "Yes, you are correct. Forgive me."

Tails leaned forward placing his lips on his hands and staring at the table distantly. "He is the reason to why you can see right now…"

* * *

Winter turned into spring and spring went to summer after that seasons repeated. Life in Station Square had changed since Sonic left school. Girls stopped being so activity lusty and boys stopped looking for trouble. Scourge and Sally left school and it was much calmer. The threat ceased and Amy was able to continue her school days normally. A seeing girl able to be around students of the same view and ideas. It was all she ever wanted, to be normal. A dream accomplished with an empty conclusion.

Amy graduated that next year with advance scored landing forth smartest kid in school with Tails being above her by one.

After she did, Honey helped her apply to schools across seas to study abroad. Mighty and Cream pitched in money so that she could leave by boat and Tails guided her through a map on places she needed or should go. Her mission was to find Sonic. Whether it took weeks, months, years, she wasn't going to stop. She longed to see his face and be with him.

It all went according to Tails' plan and she was off and ready to go. Amy packed her bags and got on a boat ready to leave for college as well on the search for Sonic. Amy got her own phone so that she could keep in touch with them.

"Alright, do be careful." Her grandfather warned her as he wrapped a scarf around her neck.

All her friends went to the port that day to see her off. Receiving tight hugs from Honey and Cream and light punches on the shoulder by Mighty and Silver.

"I will be. Do no worry." Amy assured them grabbing her bags.

"Hey! Good Luck on your studies!" Mighty laughed.

"Be careful!" Honey told her.

Silver approached her slowly taking her hands into his and saying in a low voice, "When you find Sonic, please, take care of him,"

Amy smiled politely at him. Grabbing his hands and tightly holding them. "I indeed will."

Tails approached her side folding up a map. Amy took it as he began explaining, "Are you sure you don't need a picture of him. You could pass right by him and won't even know it."

"It is quite alright. I will recognize him," She said looking down at her hands which had once touched his face.

"I guess...then let me give you some advice before you go. When you find him. Don't take no for an answer. He's hidden a lot of things from you that he shouldn't. One of them is his feelings. He's not aware of it, but make him realize them and what he almost lost. I can almost promise you it'll be fine." Tails explained handing her the folded map.

"Understood,"

The horn of the boat blew meaning it was time to head out. Tails grinned at her and gestured with his head at the boat. Amy nodded in a hurry. "Thank you Tails! Thank you everyone! I will keep you all apprised!"

Seeing their pink friend rush up the steps and onto the boat made them all emotional. The girls cried their eyes out while the boys waved vigorously.

Amy waved one last time before taking a look at the folded map and recalling what Tails said. She took the advice fully but without knowing what it meant although she remembered it every day without fail. She'd understand one day. She left Station Square that fall never knowing that it'd be years until she'd come back again

* * *

**[Few Years Later]**

In the countryside off a small town Amy walked off the dirt road and down a grassy hill. Her eyes were taken away by the scenery's beauty. A lake with a flower filled field area shined through her eyes and her mouth opened in astonishment. She ran down the flowered field with her suitcase scrolling behind and approached the lake. Next to the lake was a small little shack. She stopped in front of it and looked down at her piece of paper with lines and directions which led her to where she was now. She lowered the paper and looked around. She nodded and went up to the shack's door and knocked on it. She waited a few seconds to see if anyone would open it, but nobody did. She sighed and turned her heel around to walk towards the lake. She released her suitcase's handle and sat on the grass next to the water and stared at it silently.

"Guess I will wait for his return. Hopefully this is the place," She mused lowering her head to her knees and resting her chin on top of it.

She'd gone everywhere. Towns, cities, country sides and every mobian she'd talk too ended up saying that they'd seen a blue hedgehog and that he lived in a small shack far from civilization. On her journey she'd encounter many hedgehogs, who were all types of color blue, but none possessed his voice, but over the course of six years she hadn't given up. She continued to search even after she finished college.

She laid her back on the grass and looked up at the sky. The air's wind blew slightly and the area's tranquil atmosphere calmed her nerves making her drowsy. Walking for hours without end hurt her feet and she was tired from it. Her eyelids gradually lowered and lifted repeatedly battling over falling asleep. Without her noticing her body gave up and she fell into a deep sleep.

Hours passed and it was nightfall which was around the time when she woke up. She awoke to the sound of crickets in the darkness and her body jerked upwards. The world was pitched black like she'd once recognized it. Amy got up on her feet and looked around but could see no outlines of objects, but in the distance saw a light spark. She moved forward and opened her mouth to give a shout to see who it was, but before she could her right foot never found the ground and slipped down an edge and into water.

"Ah!"

Amy fell into the lake's water with a loud splash. The water was black and she got frightened. She swam up to the surface and gasped for air as she came out. She whimpered swimming around and trying to find land, but the more she swam the more she began to freak out. Her heart raced beating twice as fast as it normal would. She didn't know where she was and couldn't see the light around anymore. She was lost.

She heard footsteps around and turned around to where she heard them. "H-Hello?"

There was no verbal reply but a splash instead. Something that jumped in. Amy recoiled and swam backwards without knowing where she was going, but it had to be anywhere but where she heard the splash. Something wiggled around her waist and it drew the line for her. Amy screamed.

A figure appeared out of the water and in front of her holding her tightly. Amy pounded on the figure's body trying to make it release her, but the figure blocked most of her punches dragging her out of the water and into land. One hit, a palm slap, landed on the face. Her heart nearly stopped. Between a nose and cheek she felt like she'd touched it before, the way it was formed, it felt familiar, but she didn't know for sure.

Amy stopped and was helped up on her feet on land by that figure. It meant well since it saved her, but she couldn't see him. Amy screwed up her eyes trying to peer through the darkness but no avail. The figure took its hand back releasing her arm but Amy grabbed it back quickly. "Please wait."

Small shining lights that went off and on started appearing. Amy turned her head. Those were the yellow lights she kept seeing in the distance. She was so caught up in the view of its beauty that she'd forgotten that she was still holding a hand. The fireflies surrounded her and one particular firefly landed on her nose. Amy stared at it until she saw a different color in front of her. Her eyes moved upward and in front of her fireflies flashed lights well enough for her to see the dim color blue and a face she didn't recognize. He was a hedgehog.

Amy blinked and released his hand walking up to the hedgehog. He stared at her curiously and Amy lifted her hand. "I only wish to see something, please allow me." She raised it up to his face and gently cupped it. Her eyes widened and she raised her other hand placing on the other cheek. She moved her hands around his face examining it. She finished by placing each finger on the eyes. When she removed them his eyes opened. The light from the fireflies shined near his eye where she could see they were emerald green.

"Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog didn't make any sort of reaction that gave his identity away. Amy narrowed her eyes and her hands went to his arms. "You are Sonic, correct."

Still nothing.

"Please state something."

"You should've come here,"

It was him. His voice hadn't changed, but his words brought shock. She backed away with narrowed eyes but ignored his harsh statement. She raced over to him and wrapped her arms around for a hug. Sonic stepped back surprised but Amy didn't let go. She hid her face on his chest and inhaled his scent bringing the nostalgic feeling back.

"Hey!"

"I came because I missed your presence."

Sonic shook his head and tried pulling her off him. "No, you can't be with me. You have to go. Live your life someplace else and forget about me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'll only drag you down."

Amy clenched her fist and her eyes furrowed irritated. She took a step forward grabbing his arm and pulling him down to her face. She crashed her lips onto his cheek while closing her eyes. Sonic's eyes grew wide and his face paled unable to move. She removed her lips and stared at him. Baffled, Sonic blinked multiple times unable to process what'd happen.

It was a daring thing to do, but Amy controlled her blush and her heart. She didn't let go of his arm. "I have looked through lands and skies to try to find you because I love you. It will not matter to me if you drag me down."

The fireflies didn't stop shining and Amy's stare never faded. Sonic's flabbergasted look faded over the moment and he lowered his gaze to stare at the ground. "You're still so stubborn." He muttered with a small smile.

"Why did you leave?! Why did you make that deal! Why would you sacrifice so much just so that I could see and Silver could walk? Do you know how crossed I am with you? There were so many other alternatives and yet you chose the easiest way out. You advise me to continue life without you!" Amy shouted releasing years of frustrations and sadness. Amy hugged him again. "But I could not take the idea of letting you go. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are so special to me."

Sonic allowed his arms to hug her back and held her tightly in his arms. Amy looked up at him with sadden eyes and said, "And I know you feel the same way too."

Sonic's eyes widened. Amy smiled at him. Sonic rested his head on hers sighing, giving up and agreed. "Yea, I know."

He had his reasons to hide those feelings Tails mentioned about, but his effulgent eyes showed promise for a new journey, this time together. Sonic chuckled and pulled away from her holding her shoulder. "I can't believe you spend all those years trying to find me. And you kissed me first too!"

"I-I—that was mere impulse."

Sonic cupped her chin with his thumb and grinned down at her. "At least let the guy make the first move."

Amy blushed and Sonic slowly leaned forward looking down at her lips, but at that moment two fireflies appeared in between them stopping both of them from leaning any closer. Sonic removed his hand and nervously looked at the fireflies passed along with Amy whose face had gone red.

They noticed the fireflies' around were going away. Flying higher above the ground level. Sonic went back to looking at Amy.

"Hey Ames," He whispered. Sonic opened his mouth and hesitated to say it at first, but he brushed away his fears and embarrassments. He blushed slightly looking directly at her. "Thanks for everything,"

She looked at him sincerely and he returned the smile with a passionate stare that was unexplainable yet natural for them both. The fireflies were almost all gone and only two shined lingering around them for a slight moment as Sonic slowly leaned forward to her. "_I love you too_," He whispered before the last ray of light shone and darkness filled their eyes again.

* * *

**The End**

**YES! After everything, let's be honest, everyone was expecting a kissing scene! Haha, I thought I'd torture everyone about that.**

**What happened next I leave for your imagination to create! YAY!**

**Thank you everyone for following along with the story and giving it a go. You've all kept me motivated and passionate about finishing it!**

**I have a new story coming up next month so look forward to that ;D**

**But at the beginning of this story ****I had said if you all could guess the things that inspired me to make this.**

**Well I list them now.**

_Film- The Miracle Worker, Always_

_Character inspirations: Snake (999)_

_Song: Serendipity_

_Video Game: 999_


End file.
